Porque?
by Jou-ChanHimura
Summary: Mais uma vez o passado dele separa-os. Um homicida a solta. Um novo colega de trabalho. Traição entre amigos, perda de confiança... Será o amor capaz de superar tudo isto? KaoruXKenshin KaoruXEnishi
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 – Depois de ti**

Estava escuro no quarto dela…

As cortinas não deixavam penetrar a luz do dia.

Ela não queria que a luz entrasse… queria dormir… esquecer que ele tinha partido, esquecer que mais uma vez estava só, no meio da escuridão.

Ele tinha quebrado a promessa, a promessa que tinha feito de nunca mais a abandonar.

Trimmmmmmm…..

O telemóvel estava a tocar.

"_- Quem será tão cedo?" Kaoru pensou. " – Nem quero pensar que seja o meu patrão a pedir para trabalhar no meu dia de folga de novo!" _

Deu uma volta na cama e esticou o braço para fora dos lençóis para pegar o telemóvel…

" – Estou?"

" – Jou-chan, que voz é essa? ainda estás na cama?"

" - Sano" – Kaoru respondeu ainda com a mesma voz de sono " – Que se passa?"

" – Era para te avisar que hoje á noite eu, a Misao e mais uns amigos vamos sair…"

Karu abriu a boca para protestar, mas antes que ela sequer tivesse tempo de falar Sano disse:

" – Não quero desculpas, não me interessa se te apetece ir ou não, hoje á noite as 22h00, estou aí para te ir buscar."

" – Sano, Por favor, tu sabes que não tenho vontade de sair de casa, principalmente á noite desde que o Ken…" ela parou de repente, só o facto de ter que mencionar o nome dele fazia as coisas mais difíceis…

Sano suspirou do outro lado do telefone…

"_Já faz um mês que aquele idiota partiu, desde aí ela nunca mais foi a mesma, perdeu completamente o equilíbrio… Todos estamos preocupados com ela, isto não pode Continuar assim – Sano pensou"_

" – Jou-chan, ás dez horas estou aí."

" – Mas Sano…" – Ela tentou protestar mas ele já tinha desligado.

Pousando repentinamente o telefone na mesinha de cabeceira, ela deitou se na cama e ficou parada a olhar para o tecto, pensando naquela pequena conversa que tinha tido com o Sano.

_Uma festa! Era a última coisa que precisava agora…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

" - Sanosuke, que se passa? Que cara é essa? " –Megumi Perguntou " – Espera já sei, perdeste de novo no Poker!"

" – Ei Doutora, não tens motivos para me culpar, a minha preocupação não é o poker."

" – Então como se chama a tua preocupação neste momento?" – retorquiu Megumi num tom que demonstrava bem o que ela pensava sobre as preocupações do Sano.

" – Jou-chan, ela é a minha preocupação neste momento."

_O Sanozuke nunca se preocupa com nada, porque é que ele anda tão preocupado com a Kaor?, todos nós gostamos dela, mas ela tem que aprender a crescer._

_Ela teve sorte em alguma vez puder ter o amor do Kenshin, uma pessoa tão especial como ele…_

Megumi decidiu sentar e pedir um café:

" – Como é que ela está Sano?"

" – Desde que ele foi embora, ela nunca mais foi a mesma, fica parada no tempo sempre que o nome dele é mencionado, e não quer sair de casa para nada."

" – Tonta. Ela não pode deixar se ir abaixo desse jeito."

_Kenshin, seu idiota._ – Sano murmurou.

Ele e Kenshin eram grandes amigos, mas ele não percebia o porque de o Kenshin ter ido embora, e sempre que perguntava á Kaoru ela nunca lhe respondia..

" – Sano, estás a ouvir-me?" – A voz da Megumi acordou-o dos seus pensamentos.

" – Desculpa, estava a pensar…"

" – É algo que raramente costumas fazer…" – disse ela calmamente enquanto bebia o seu café

" – Não me quero chatear contigo, mas ás vezes não pareces amiga da Kaoru, tu simplesmente não te preocupas com ela."

Megumi permaneceu calada…

" – Bem eu vou embora." – Enquanto ia em direcção da porta voltou se para trás e disse: " – Doutora, esqueci me da carteira, tenho a certeza que não te vais importar de pagar o meu café… "

A Megumi Ainda estava pensativa nas palavras de Sano.

Claro que ela gostava da Kaoru…

_Eu simplesmente queria ter o amor do Homem que ela ama._


	2. Chapter 2  Misao regressa

**Capitulo 2 – O regresso de Misao **

Os problemas que levaram o Kenshin de novo embora tinham mais uma vez a haver com o seu passado.

Ele nunca lhe tinha escondido que continuava a pensar naqueles que ele tinha morto e em todo o mal que tinha feito.

Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais ele tinha medo de demonstrar os seus sentimentos por ela, conforme ele dizia:

" – Eu não quero que o meu passado suje alguém tão puro como tu …um vagabundo como eu não merece alguém tão especial como tu, Kaoru."

Era assim que a conversa terminava sempre que ela tentava falar com ele acerca desse assunto.

Kaoru levantou da cama de novo, depois do telefonema do Sano ela nunca mais tinha conseguido dormir…

Ela decidiu fazer algo para o pequeno-almoço, mas quando foi ao armário da cozinha descobriu que não tinha nada para comer…

O Kenshin era quem costumava fazer as compras e desde que ele tinha partido ela não tinha ido ao supermercado…Para ser honesta ela nunca tinha tido jeito para dona de casa, ela sempre preferiu que fosse ele a fazer essas tarefas, porque dessa forma tinha a certeza que tudo estaria correcto.

Kaoru suspirou…

Quanta falta sentia dele, até mesmo nas pequenas coisas.

_" – Não há outra solução, tenho mesmo que ir ás compras…" – Pensou _

Foi de novo para o quarto, pegou na primeira roupa que encontrou no armário, vestiu se e saiu….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

" – O senhor vai desejar mais alguma coisa?" – a empregada perguntou

Ele moveu negativamente a cabeça. " – Quero a conta por favor."

A empregada acenou.

Saindo do restaurante Ele caminhou intuitivamente…. Foi para onde seu instinto lhe mandou… Quando olhou em frente reparou que estava perto da praia… ficou surpreso de perceber que dentro de si tinha um desejo enorme ouvir o som gostoso das ondas a embaterem na areia… sentir o cheiro do mar…. Mesmo que essa ideia não lhe tivesse vindo á mente algo no seu interior lhe dizia que ele precisava estar ali.

Deitou-se na areia…

Estava Inverno e naquela altura ninguém ia a praia, por isso aquele lugar era apropriado para pensar…

" – Vais embora? Mas porquê?" – Ela gritou com ele, pela primeira vez ele viu ódio nos olhos dela.

Ele tinha que ir embora, ele não podia por a vida dela em risco mais uma vez.

" – Kaoru, não posso ficar aqui, não tenho outra saída!" – Tentou acarinha-la, mas ela recuou.

A Kaoru virou-lhe as costas… ela estava magoada… tudo parecia correr bem e de um momento para o outro ele tinha decidido ir embora. Sim, visto dessa maneira parece tudo muito estranho.

_Se ao menos eu pudesse dizer-te porquê que tenho que ir…. Kenshin pensou _

Para ele era tão difícil fazer aquilo… depois de tanto tempo sozinho ele finalmente tinha encontrado paz, uma casa, amigos e ao lado dela ele sentia-se verdadeiramente feliz.

Se ele ficasse ali mais tempo a olhar para ela e a pensar em tudo o que tinham vivido juntos não teria coragem de partir.

Ela ainda continuava de costas virada para ele.

_Pena… queria ver o teu rosto, apenas mais uma vez… _pensou.

Kenshin avançou em direcção a ela, abraçando-a…

Kaoru quase que imaginava o que ele iria dizer…

Encostando a sua cabeça no ombro dela, Kenshin sussurrou:

" – Obrigada por tudo. Tu és uma mulher fantástica, … " depois de alguns segundos, ele soube que ela não iria responder…Ela estava magoada demais para o fazer…

_Também não vou ouvir a tua voz…_ pensou mais uma vez

Os seus braços lentamente se soltaram do corpo dela, e aos poucos e poucos ele se afastou, até que virou as costas e abriu a porta hesitante…

Olhou para trás uma última vez, na expectativa de ver o seu rosto, de ver um olhar de compreensão… Claro que isso era impossível, mas ele ainda tinha esperança…

Mas ela continuava de costas, como que paralisada.

" – Adeus."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kenshin tinha adormecido e sonhado com o dia em que eles se despediram…

" – Tenho que me conformar, que foi para o bem dela…" suspirou

As cartas que tinha recebido com ameaças eram bem claras…

Kenshin olhou para o relógio era 17h15m, tinha estado um bom tempo a dormir…

_" – O que será que ela anda a fazer?"_ – pensou

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"- _atchiu…" - _Kaoru espirrou . " – Boa, só me faltava isto, agora estou a ficar doente." – tinha acabado de abrir a porta de casa e pousar as compras na mesa da cozinha.

" – Bem, acho que tenho comida suficiente para um bom tempo… desde que o Sano e o Yahiko não se lembrem de vir comer aqui…"

Knock, Knock, Knock…

" – Kaoru, estás aí?"

" – Misao??" – Kaoru ficou surpresa em ouvir a voz da sua amiga, afinal ela não estava no Brasil?

" – Abre a porta, tá frio cá fora.." – ela gritou

" – Já vou Misao." - A Kaoru correu para a porta.

" – Misao, entra, meu Deus! Há quanto tempo!"

" – Oh! Vá la, não é assim tanto foram só três meses…" – Misao sorriu " – Mas estou contente por estar de volta…" – disse dando um grande abraço a Kaoru..

" – Chegas-te há muito tempo? Podias ter dito, eu ia buscar te ao Aeroporto!"

" – Não, o Sano foi me buscar, quis te fazer uma surpresa…"

Kaoru sorriu, estava mesmo feliz por a Misao ter voltado.

" – Ele queria que eu esperasse para te fazer a surpresa logo á noite… mas eu não consegui…"

" – Ah! Então era por isso que ele hoje de manhã me ligou!"

" – Sim, Kaoru, mas a festa mantêm se." – ela falou num tom quase que imperativo.

A Kaoru não sabia o que dizer, ela não tinha vontade de ir, mas gostava tanto da Misao, e sabia que iria ser uma desilusão para ela se ela não fosse…

" – Comprei-te um vestido lindo Kaoru…"

" – Misao, obrigada… não precisavas… a sério…"

" – Para que estás aí parada a olhar para mim? Quero que experimentes, para ver se o levas hoje á noite á festa.." – Misao estava mesmo mandona hoje, e quando era assim não valia a pena contrariar…

UMAS HORAS MAIS TARDE…

" – Misao, este vestido deve ter sido caríssimo!" – Kaoru estava espantada com a beleza do vestido…

" – Isso não importa" – Misao entrou no quarto e olhou para a sua amiga…

Tudo aquilo que ela pudesse ter imaginado acerca de quão bonita Kaoru ficaria no vestido tinha sido superado….

" – Kaoru estás linda…."


	3. Chapter 3 Telefonema Anónimo

Capitulo 3 – Telefonema Anónimo

A campainha tocou, era Sano. _Uma vez na vida ele tinha sido pontual! – Kaoru pensou _

Sano vinha vestido formal, algo raro para ele, que andava sempre com sua famosa tshirt a dizer "mau"e jeans… Sim, bastava ele querer e conseguia parecer um gentleman…. Mas esse não seria Sano.

" – Meninas estão prontas?" – Disse ele, entrando pela porta semi aberta.

Misao apareceu no corredor. Com seu vestido verde até ao joelho, cabelo preso em trança, como sempre…

_Uma autentica menina…_pensou Sano

" – Onde está Jou-chan?" – Sano perguntou

" – Estou aqui Sano…" – ele ouviu a voz dela vinda do quarto.

Ele avançou em direcção ao quarto dela onde a porta estava encostada, ela pressentiu a sua presença e disse:

" – Entra Sano…"

" – Posso mesmo entrar? Não vou ver nada indecente?"

" – Sano, Baka."

Com essa resposta ele entrou…

" – Estava com receio que fosses dizer que não querias vir, mas se…" – Sano parou de falar quando olhou para sua amiga…Ela estava linda, o vestido azul marinho condizia com os olhos dela, o vestido era sem mangas mas comprido até aos pés, como tinha um decote ela colocou um colar que Kenshin tinha lhe oferecido… _" O Reflexo Do mar nos teus olhos…"_ , conforme ele dizia…

_" – Se não fosses a Missie, diria que estavas linda, até mesmo provocante…" – pensou Sano, mas como és… _

" – Muito bem, parece que hoje vou muito bem acompanhado por vocês duas…" – ele esboçou

Kaoru e Misao sorriram…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Depois de estacionarem, Sano saiu do carro abriu as portas para as "senhoras" saírem e ofereceu os seus braços para ambas se apoiarem…

No caminho Sano passou por um grupo de rapazes que ao o verem passear com uma mulher de cada lado ficaram especados a olhar, Sano só conseguiu perceber uns murmúrios:

" – Meu, Realmente há pessoas com sorte."

Isso fez seu ego subir ainda mais…

Como a Misao regressou de repente Sano teve que preparar tudo em cima da hora, mas conseguiu fazer com que todos os amigos estivessem presentes…

Ao entrarem na porta do restaurante conseguiram avistar os todos eles:

Aoshi, Megumi, Omazo (acho que é assim que se chama aquela moça que adora Hiko),Tae, Yahiko, Tsubame, Shouso, Shougo e por ultimo Saito (estranho né, desculpem lá mas tinha de ser para a história fazer sentido).

Todos ficaram felizes por ver Misao de novo, mas Misao ficou especialmente feliz de ver que Aoshi tinha vindo.

Um a um todos lhe foram dar um abraço de boas vindas…

Era bom saber que a pequena Doninha e a sua energia iam voltar ao grupo….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Eu vi e sei tudo aquilo que fizes te…. _

_Naquele dia, na montanha… _

_Transformas te a neve em sangue… Em blocos de sangue… _

_Nunca te perdoarei. _

_Esperei todos estes anos nas trevas, _

_Mas agora voltei, _

_Voltei para transformar a tua vida _

_Naquilo que a minha se tornou depois desse dia. _

Kenshin lia e relia aquela carta com a esperança que alguém, algum nome lhe viesse a mente…

Tinham sido essas cartas a razão que o fizeram afastar se de Kaoru, ele temeu que estando perto dela ela também se pudesse tornar um alvo daquele que o estava a ameaçar.

_Será que ela esta bem? – _Olhou para as horas, eram 23h00.

_Provavelmente está a trabalhar…_Recordou as vezes que a adormecia a vê-la ler os relatórios, ou a estudar um caso que teria que tratar no dia seguinte…

Momentaneamente pensou em ligar-lhe e ouvir a sua voz…

_Não, Não posso, depois de um mês é que decido ligar-lhe? _

_Ela vai pensar que sou doido, primeiro deixo-a sem nenhuma explicação e agora ligo-lhe? _

Olhou para o telemóvel.

De uma forma quase que instintiva pegou nele e marcou o número dela, mas ficou parado na tecla de chamar…

_Será que devo? _

Carregou…

_Se ela atender, que é que digo? _

Não teve muito tempo para pensar:

" – Estou?" – a voz dela ecoou do outro lado do telefone, ele tremeu como se a voz dela o tivesse arrepiado.

Abriu a boca mas não conseguiu falar…

" – Estou? Quem fala?"

Ele conseguia ouvir mais vozes á volta dela, a maior parte conhecidas…

" – Esta brincadeira já não tem piada nenhuma, detesto quando isto acontece." – Ela disse irritada

" – Que se passa Kaoru?"- ele ouviu a voz da Misao

_A Misao não estava no Brasil? pensou _

" – Não sei, ligaram me e agora não falam…"

" – Não conheces o número?" – Misao Perguntou

" – Não, o número é confidencial."

" – Desliga há alguns idiotas que tem a mania de fazer esse tipo de coisas…" – _O Sano também está com ela? _

Kaoru desligou.

_Ela esta bem, esta com os nossos amigos, provavelmente já nem se lembra de mim… _

Algo dentro dele estava triste, pensava que ela talvez estivesse sozinha, mas o barulho de música e de várias vozes mostrava que ela estava acompanhada e não estava em casa…

_Será que ela já se esqueceu de mim? – _Ficou baralhado com aquilo que estava a sentir, queria que ela estivesse mal, triste, deprimida?

Não, certamente não era isso, mas antes, ele queria sentir que Ele ainda significava algo para ela….

_És um Igoista Kenshin. - _Pensou para ele.


	4. Chapter 4 Novo colega

**Capitulo 4 _– _Um novo colega de trabalho **

" – Kaoru, Amanhã talvez seja conveniente chegares mais cedo ao trabalho." – Saito disse casualmente acendendo o seu cigarro.

" – Mais cedo?" – _Ele manda me ir mais cedo como se fosse uma ordem!! Será que não podia ser simpático uma vez na vida e dizer: Kaoru, será que amanhã poderias ir mais cedo para o trabalho? – _Kaoru pensou, mas já sabia que não valia a pena esperar simpatia do seu chefe… por isso respondeu:

" – Mas há algum motivo especial para ter que ir mais cedo?"

" – É que amanhã vai ser apresentado o novo membro das nossas forças de intervenção policial."

" – E… que é que isso tem haver comigo?" – Kaoru perguntou

_Céus! Esta rapariga é mesmo resmungona, será que não se submete a simplesmente acatar uma ordem!!! Tem sempre que saber os porquês! - _Saito simplesmente não conseguia impor ordem a Kaoru, ela era muito teimosa… Mas também era isso que a fazia uma boa profissional.

" – Tens que lá estar presente porque ele vai ser teu colega…"

" – E… que tem? Eu não preciso de o conhecer bem para….. " – Kaoru parou de falar ao olhar para a expressão de Saito. Ele estava a ficar realmente irritado….

" – Esta bem, eu vou mais cedo!" – Suspirou, como que se desistisse de lutar mentalmente com Saito, afinal ele era o seu chefe.

" – Misao, que vais fazer durante as tuas férias aqui no Japão?" – Shouso perguntou

" – Bem, eu ainda não pensei nisso Shouso, mas acho que vou aproveitar para me divertir e para matar as saudades dos meus amigos…" – O seu pensamento fugiu para Aoshi, que estava ao lado dela, mas ainda não tinha dito nem sequer uma palavra.

_" – Ele nem sequer me perguntou como tinham corrido as coisas no Brasil! Será que sou assim tão indiferente para ele?" _

Olhou momentaneamente para Kaoru. Quando o Sano lhe tinha dito que o Kenshin tinha partido de novo ela nem quis acreditar.

Kaoru parecia normal, mas ela conseguia sentir que algo na sua amiga tinha morrido…

Mas, ela estava ali, tinha feito um esforço para vir a festa de boas vindas dela e até agora ela ainda não tinha visto nenhum sinal de tristeza da parte de Kaoru…

No final da noite…. Depois de Sano e Yahiko brigarem pela comida, (estes dois não tem vergonha, nem mesmo num restaurante), depois das inúmeras tentativas de Misao para fazer Aoshi falar, dos insultos de Megumi a Saito dizendo que ele era simplesmente nojento… começou a ficar tarde e como todos trabalhavam no dia seguinte, deciram que era a altura para ir para casa.

Já a porta do restaurante:

" – Kaoru ninguém mais te voltou a ligar?" – Misao perguntou

" – Não."

" – Talvez tenha sido engano…" – _Aleluia! Aoshi falou!!! _Pensaram todos, aquela tinha sido a primeira frase que ele tinha dito durante a noite toda.

" – Não sei, eu ouvi a respiração da pessoa e a certo momento parecia que ia falar, mas … depois não falou…" – A Kaoru estava preocupada, durante toda a noite nunca mais se tinha lembrado do assunto, mas depois que a Misao falou ela ficou pensativa.

Normalmente não pensava nessas coisas durante muito tempo, podia ter sido engano ou brincadeira de mau gosto. Mas desta vez algo dentro dela dizia que era diferente.

" – Pára de pensar em coisas sem interesse e começa a pensar em chegar mais cedo amanhã!" – Saito retorquiu

" – Sim, já disse que ia!" – Kaoru disse enervada – " – Mas qual é o interesse todo em conhecer esse tal novo colega? Não percebo mesmo!" – Ela detestava que repetissem sempre as mesmas coisas…Ela não era nenhuma criança.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No dia seguinte no trabalho:

" – O Saito vai matar me!" – Kaoru pensava enquanto caminhava a passos rápidos pelo corredor que dava acesso ao salão de reuniões.

Antes de entrar pensou na desculpa que daria a Saito… Não importava quão boa fosse a mentira, Saito não iria acreditar.

Rodou a maçaneta da porta e entrou.

Lá dentro estavam todos os seus colegas que ouviam atentamente o que o chefe Kawaji dizia, em pé ao lado do chefe estava um rapaz relativamente da sua idade com o cabelo branco…

_Este deve ser o novo colega que o Saito falou… _

De repente o chefe Kawaji para de falar e passa a palavra ao jovem do seu lado, dando-lhe a oportunidade de se apresentar, o rapaz começou:

" – O meu nome é Yukishiro Enishi, tenho 23 anos, sou JaponÊs trabalhei nas forças de intervenção de Tóquio durante 5 anos, mas agora fui destacado para Kyoto. E sou o vosso novo colega, pelo tempo que os nossos chefes decidirem." – disse olhando para Saito e Kawaji

Enishi parecia seguro de tudo o que dizia, não vacilava nas suas palavras.

" – Tivemos muito boas informações acerca de Enishi, vindas dos Colegas de Tóquio. Por isso pedimos que fosse transferido para cá, visto que recentemente perdemos um membro importante nas nossas forças…" - Saito disse olhando para Kaoru.

Kaoru evitou o olhar do seu chefe e foi procurar um lugar para se sentar ao lado dos seus colegas…

" – Ei Kaoru, já viste bem o novo colega?"

" – Tae, não vejo nada de especial."

" – Não????" – Tae disse surpreendida – " – Menina acho que devias de usar um bom par de óculos…"

Kaoru suspirou. Não percebia como Tae podia ser sempre assim com os homens.

"- Ele é simplesmente um rapaz … comum…" – Kaoru balançou nas suas últimas palavras quando olhou para Enishi.

Tae olhou para ela horrorizada…

" – Minha amiga, perdeste o senso de avaliação…desisto de tentar abrir-te os olhos."

Kaoru olhou novamente para o rapaz…

_Realmente ele é tudo menos um rapaz comum, Tae tinha razão… _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

No final da apresentação Kaoru tentou fugir sorrateiramente mas…

" – Kamyia Kaoru!" – Kaoru encolheu os ombros como uma criança que fez asneiras…e voltou se para encarar com Saito.

Qual foi a sua surpresa de o ver acompanhado por Enishi.

" – Quero que nos acompanhes ao meu escritório."

Ela acenou com a cabeça e simplesmente o seguiu, tentando evitar olhar para Enishi.

Não sabia porque mas sentia se pouco a vontade com ele.

Ao entrarem no escritório Saito fez sinal para ambos se sentarem, algo que eles os dois obedeceram.

" – Em primeiro lugar quero te apresentar Kamyia Kaoru, ela sempre trabalhou connosco desde os seus 16 anos, seu pai era um excelente agente que, para infelicidade de todos nós morreu em missão." - Enishi olhou para Kaoru com um olhar que significava que ele sentia o que era perder alguém. " – Ela herdou algumas características do seu pai, o que faz dela uma excelente agente que consegue encarar o seu trabalho de uma forma seria e resolver casos que muitas vezes nem dizem respeito ás suas funções."

_Saito esta a elogiar me? Será que ele esta doente? – Kaoru nem conseguia acreditar. _

" – Eu tenho um caso importante em mãos e queria que vocês dois o resolvessem…"

" – De que se trata?" – Enishi perguntou

" – Desde há 2 meses para cá tem vindo a ocorrer muitos desaparecimentos de raparigas mais ou menos com idade adolescente, recentemente três corpos foram encontrados enterrados á beira do cais. Nós acreditamos que todos estes desaparecimentos estão relacionados. "

" – Chefe, mas o que o leva a pensar isso?" – Kaoru perguntou

" – Em primeiro lugar porque tem todas mais ou menos a mesma idade, a segunda razão é porque todas trabalham no mesmo sitio, O hospital militar de Kyoto."

Enishi e Kaoru permaneceram em silencio.

" – Vocês vão trabalhar em conjunto neste caso."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

" – Já tomas-te pequeno almoço?" – Enishi perguntou

Kaoru pareceu um pouco embaraçada…

" – Ah, não ainda não… Sai á pressa de casa e não tive tempo."

" – Então faz me companhia, porque eu ainda não almocei também." – Ao falar Enishi olhava sempre para Kaoru nos olhos. – " – Para além disso a culpa de teres saído de casa a pressa foi minha!"

Kaoru parou de caminhar:

" – Sua? Como assim Enishi-san?"

" – Saíste a pressa para estar aqui mais cedo porque ia ser minha apresentação, Logo eu sou o culpado por estares de estômago vazio, Logo mais uma vez visto que a culpa foi minha hoje eu pago-te o pequeno almoço."

Ele realmente tinha muito poder de persuasão. Kaoru simplesmente sorriu e disse:

" – Sim, eu vou aceitar… estou com um pouco de fome."

Enishi sentiu se satisfeito de ter companhia par o pequeno almoço…

Detestava estar sozinho as refeições, já bastavam todos os anos que ele tinha estado na solidão.


	5. Chapter 5 Nova ameaça

**Capitulo 5 – Nova ameaça**

Enquanto estavam na cafetaria o silencio reinava entre eles…

_" – Ele deve ser muito bom profissional para Saito o mandar chamar de Tóquio só para este caso… Mas da maneira que ele fala… os ares de superioridade que ele envia para toda a gente… são um sinal de que ele pensa muito nele próprio... Não me sinto a vontade com pessoas como ele…arrogantes…" _

" - Começas-te a trabalhar muito cedo Kaoru, com 16 anos ainda devias estar a estudar…"

Não esperava uma pergunta daquelas de uma pessoa como ele….

" – E eu ia continuar a estudar, mas quando o meu pai morreu eu tinha que arranjar maneira de conseguir pagar as contas que apareciam em casa, por isso decidi começar a trabalhar… "

Enquanto Kaoru falava, a comida que tinha pedido chegou.

Enishi adoçou o café enquanto Kaoru provava o bolo que tinha pedido.

" – Mas e tu? Porque decidis-te escolher este tipo de profissão?" – Kaoru perguntou.

Enishi parou de beber o café e ficou pensativo.

" – São vários os motivos que me levaram a escolher este tipo de vida. Um deles foi a morte da minha irmã."

Kaoru parou de comer e olhou séria para Enishi.

" Peço desculpa…" – a expressão no seu rosto mostrou embaraço " – Não queria ser indelicada."

Enishi sorriu.

" – Não foste, eu não tenho problemas em falar disso… para além disso vamos trabalhar juntos… mais cedo ou mais tarde irias acabar por saber mais de mim."

" – Sim, acho que isso é natural…" – Kaoru sorriu, aquela sensação de desconforto que tinha inicialmente desapareceu ao conversar com Enishi.

" – Bem, já são horas Enishi-san, acho que é melhor pagarmos porque se chegamos atrasados vou ter de ouvir o Saito a dizer que eu sou uma má influência para ti…"

" – Má influência?" - Enishi estava séptico

" – Sim, o Saito adora pegar comigo…"

" – Bem, vamos fazer assim: Tu deixas de me chamar Enishi-san e passas a tratar me só por Enishi, e eu arranjo uma boa desculpa para dar ao chefe…"

Kaoru sentiu-se nervosa de repente…

_Porque que estou nervosa? Ele está só a ser simpático comigo. _

_" _– Está bem Enishi._" _

_" – _óptimo, assim esta bem._" – _Mexeu no brinco… Esse era um velho hábito que tinha, fazia isso sempre que estava satisfeito, ou então apreensivo com algo….

Quando chegaram ao escritório, Saito nem sequer reclamou com Kaoru, porque Enishi tinha arranjado uma boa desculpa, conforme o prometido.

Kaoru estava a ler os relatórios que Saito lhe tinha dado acerca do caso do assassino da praia. Era assim que ela o tinha apelidado. Não podia esconder que tinha medo, e dava-lhe um certo conforto ter alguém do lado dela a ajudá-la.

Quando ligou a Internet para fazer pesquisa acerca de uma das vitimas reparou que no seu email aparecia uma mensagem:

_" – Queres boleia para casa? É perigoso uma menina como tu andar na rua a noite sozinha! Eu sei que e muito mais confortável ir de carro no quentinho do que a pé… assim sempre temos a companhia um do outro… que achas? _

_Estou só a olhar pela tua segurança… _

_Enishi " _

Kaoru terminou de ler a mensagem estupefacta…

Será que se ela aceitasse a boleia ele iria pensar que estava radiante com a ideia ou simplesmente disponível? É que de nenhum modo era isso que se passava… Não queria saber de homens… Embora naquele momento soubesse bem ter um para a proteger durante o caminho a casa… mas só para isso… de resto eram seres completamente dispensáveis….

Mas…. " -_Acho que vou aceitar…."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Enquanto isso Kenshin….

Kenshin estava deitado a ver TV, mais um assassínio tinha ocorrido em Kyoto, mais um corpo de uma rapariga tinha sido encontrado no cais enterrado na areia.

Como aquilo o revoltava…

Não puder estar lá para ajudar…

As perguntas a volta deste caso eram cada vez mais e as respostas cada vez menos.

_" – Chefe Saito, será que é seguro andar nas ruas da cidade com este assassino a solta? – a jornalista perguntou" _

_" – Eu já tenho duas pessoas preparadas para tomar conta desta ocorrência, esperemos que esses agentes consigam resolver o caso rapidamente. Até lá não podemos dar declarações, desculpem. " _

_" – Saito já nomeou duas pessoas para este caso? Quem serão? – Kenshin pensou - _

_Talvez o Aoshi ou O Shougo…eles são bons nesse tipo de situações… " _

Mas havia algo dentro dele que não estava bem, algo que o fazia estar preocupado, não sabia bem com quê, mas o seu coração batia mais rápido…

Levantou-se e foi a Internet a procura de informações acerca deste assassino…

Não fazia sentido preocupar-se se já tinham sido dados todos os passos para apanhar o tipo.

Rapariga aparece morta na praia.

A mulher de cerca de 20 anos foi raptada enquanto fazia o seu precurso normal para casa.

O corpo apresentava as marcas da violência com a qual foi tratada….

Suspirou…

_" – Espero bem que ela tenha cuidado, ela sai sempre tão tarde do trabalho á noite e vai sozinha para casa… Kaoru …" _

Kenshin conhecia bem Kaoru e era difícil apanha-la desprevenida, e quanto a defender-se ela sabia faze-lo muito bem… mas, todo o cuidado era pouco com um assassino a solta.

_"Porque é que ontem a noite não tive coragem para lhe falar? _

_Eu queria tanto saber se ela esta bem!" _

Kenshin pegou no telemóvel e marcou o número de Aoshi… Não sabia bem para quê mas seguiu os seus instintos…

O telefone tocou mas ninguém atendia, por fim foi para o voicemail…

_" – Provavelmente ainda esta a trbalhar…" _

Após uns minutos o seu telemóvel começou a tocar.

" – Sim?" – Kenshin atendeu

Depois de uns momentos de silêncio uma voz respondeu:

" – Kenshin?" –Era Aoshi

" – Ah… Aoshi… Boa noite…"

" – Decidis-te … ligar?" – o tom de Aoshi era frio como sempre, mas havia um pouco de surpresa na sua voz. Provavelmente não contava que fosse Kenshin.

" – Sim… queria fazer-te uma pergunta." – Kenshin estava a balançar nas suas palavras, parecia que já não se sentia a vontade ao falar com o seu amigo.

Do outro lado da linha havia silencio, Aoshi estava á espera da pergunta de Kenshin, mas ele por sua vez não sabia como A formular.

" – Tens estado com a Kaoru?" –

" – Sim, ela trabalha no mesmo sitio que eu."

" – Como e que ela esta?" – Kenshin perguntou ignorando o cinismo de Aoshi.

" – Em relação a quê?"

_" – Caramba Aoshi tenho que explicar tudo?" – kenshin pensou _

" – Como é que ela anda? ela está bem?" – Kenshin perguntou desta vez de um modo mais firme

" – Anda atarefada com o novo caso que tem em mãos."

" – Novo caso?"

" – Sim, de certeza que já ouviste falar no assassino que anda a solta em Kyoto!"

" – O QUE?" _– Não pode ser!_ - pensou

" – Saito nomeou a Kaoru para esse caso."

Era ainda pior do que aquilo que Kenshin temia….

_Como é que ele pode fazer isto? _

_E muito perigoso para ela. _

_" – _Kenshin! O que se passa?_" _

_" –_Nada._ " – _a sua voz demonstrava bem a sua preocupação

_" – _Acho que não tens motivos para te preocupar, Kamyia é uma boa profissional e para além disso ela não esta sozinha._ "_

" – Não esta sozinha? Como assim?"

" – Foste tu que ligas te para a Kaoru ontem á noite?" – Aoshi perguntou ignorando a pergunta de Kenshin.

" – Sim…"

" – Ok, a Kaoru esta a chegar, queres falar com ela?"

" – Sim ….É melhor não……" – embora todo o seu intimo gritasse o contrário

" – Tens certeza?"

_" – Aoshi, será que me podias ajudar?" _– Kenshin ouviu a a chamar

" – Sim tenho." – Kenshin sorriu mentalmente ao som da voz que conhecia tão bem.

" – Vais voltar?" – o tom de Aoshi era sempre o mesmo independentemente do que dizia

" – Para quê?" – Kenshin não via nenhum motivo para voltar

Mas Aoshi parecia insistir:

" – Acho que devias."

" – Porquê?"

" – Desculpa agora não dá, depois falamos." – e assim que disse isto Aoshi desligou

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_O que é que o Aoshi quis dizer com aquilo? – _Depois de terem desligado Kenshin ficou pensativo.

Não queria que a Kaoru tivesse um caso tão perigoso e tão mediático ao mesmo tempo. Claro que ele queria que ela progredisse na carreira, mas não queria que para isso ela tivesse que correr um perigo tão grande.

De repente Kenshin ouviu um barulho vindo da sala.

Correu para lá.

_Estranho, estava na ideia que tinha deixado a janela fechada_….

O vento estava tão forte que as cortinas não paravam de balançar…

Foi junto da janela e fechou-a certificando-se que desta vez ficava bem trancada.

Encostou-se a parede e deixou-se deslizar suavemente até ao chão…

" – Ah!" – ao pousar a mão no chão sentiu algo fora do comum " – o que é isto?"

Era um envelope.

Kenshin abriu-o.

" – Não pode ser!"

Dentro do envelope tinha uma foto dele e o seu grupo de amigos…. Foi nesse dia que ele e Kaoru se conheceram…

Por trás da foto tinha algo escrito…

_Eu não esqueço nem perdoo… _

_Aquilo que perdi por aquilo que vais perder… _

_**Gostaram? Detestaram?**_

_**Este capitulo foi um pouco mais longo,(Maghotta tiha dito que o outro foi curtinho) espero que não tenha sido muito tedioso...**_

_**Obrigada a Maghotta e Hitokiri Battousai Girl pelos reviews...**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Pânico entre amigos

_Peço desculpa pela demora em fazer o post deste capitulo… _

_Os últimos dias tem sido muito complicados… Uma pessoa que amo muito não aguentou a depressão e entrou em loucura….Quando vemos alguém que amamos como uma mãe, reagir como uma louca, dizer coisas que magoam e por fim ser internada a força algo cá dentro nos faz perguntar: Porquê? E agora? _

_No entanto espero que gostem do capitulo… _

**Capitulo 6 – Pânico entre amigos! **

" – Kaoru trouxe carro hoje queres que te leve a casa?"

_Wow eu hoje devo estar mesmo com cara de menina frágil toda a gente se oferece para me levar a casa…_

" – Obrigada Tae, eu tenho boleia para hoje… mas aceito a tua boleia para amanhã se ainda tiveres carro!" – Kaoru disse sorridente enquanto arquivava os documentos relativos ao seu caso.

Tae piscou o olho e resmungou amigavelmente:

" – Não sei… Talvez amanhã não trabalhe mais aqui!!!"

Kaoru olhou-a incrédula.

Ai ver a sua cara de espanto Tae disse:

" – Nunca se sabe, se de hoje para amanhã me sai a lotaria… ou ainda melhor se encontro um namorado rico!!!"

Kaoru suspirou, tinha se assustado quanto Tae disse que não iria mais trabalhar, pensou que tivesse sido despedida ou algo do género…

Tae continuava…"… - Acredita que em cada um dos casos eu não trabalharia mais…"

" – Com quem vais?"

Kaoru corou com a pergunta, enquanto pensava em como explicar a sua amiga que ia de boleia com o rapaz que tinha classificado de _"nada de especial"_, ouviu uma voz atrás de si dizer:

" – Kaoru, já estás pronta?"

Enishi perguntou chegando nesse momento. As coisas não podiam ser mais embaraçantes para ela…

" – Sim…uh… estou, so a … acabar de arquivar…" – olhou para Tae envergonhada

Ele acenou com a cabeça…

" – Logo Ligo-te" – Kaoru já imaginava o que essa frase queria dizer… pergunta atrás de pergunta acerca da pequena boleia que Enishi lhe ia dar…

…………………………………………

A viagem até casa foi calma, Kaoru só abria a boca para dizer:

" – Direita, Vira a esquerda no próximo cruzamento, terceira saída na rotunda…chegamos…"

" – Ém que andar moras?"

_" _– No décimo" - Kaoru gesticulou apontando para a sua janela. " - Na altura que vim para aqui o prédio estava quase vazio, a maior parte dos andares estavam por arrendar e eu tive oportunidade de escolher em qual andar queria ficar."

" – E porque o mais alto de todos? Será que isso significa que gostas de te sentir superior aos outros?"

Kaoru estranhou a pergunta.

" – Estou a brincar…"

Kaoru ainda meia admirada disse:

" – Escolhi o mais alto porque assim sempre que quero tomar uma decisão, chego rapidamente ao topo do prédio de noite para poder ver céu e pensar…."

Enishi olhou-a como se aquilo que ela estivesse a dizer fosse familiar… ficou um pouco perdido….

" – Que se passa?"

Enishi abanou a cabeça e sorriu:

" – Nada, é so que … conheço alguém que também fazia isso…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_– Porque que ela não atende, porque que ela não atende o telefone de casa? _

Kenshin ,marcava o número repetidas vezes, e o telefone tocava eternamente, mas ninguém atendia….

Ele começava a ficar preocupado, afinal, a estas horas ela devia estar em casa.

Olhou para a foto….

_Espera… Não pode ser.. Era macabro demais… _

Kaoru não era a única pessoa na foto… Sano, Megumi, Misao e Yahiko também apareciam…

Se quem o estava a querer ameaçar quisesse só fazer mal a Kaoru, teria provavelmente enviado uma foto só dela….

_Kesnhin engole o orgulho… liga ao Sano… _

Ligou…

" – Quem fala?!! Espero que seja urgente é muito tarde para telefonar!"

" – Sano, sou eu…"

" – Kenshin? Então meu? Eras a última pessoa que esperava que me ligasse! Ouve lá temos contas a ajustar.." – Sano mudou drasticamente o seu tom de voz

" – Sano, não tenho tempo para isso e uma emergência! Tu estás bem? Certo?"

" – Sim, mas que se passa?" – Começava a ficar preocupado, Kenshin não ligaria sem motivo passava se algo…

" – Estas com a Megumi?"

" – Quem me dera… está a trabalhar…a doutora não quer a minha …"

" – Vai imediatamente ao hospital, Sano." – Kenshin gritou

" – O que mas eu não estou doente!!"

" – Sano a Megumi corre perigo, todos vocês correm perigo. Vai ao hospital ver se ela esta bem e depois diz me algo."

" – Mas, Kenshin porque?"

" – VAI! Eu vou ligar ao Aoshi para ver se esta tudo bem com a Misao e com a Kaoru…."

" – Com a Kaoru! Que se passa?"

" – Sano vai! Depois explico…"

" – Bolas… Detesto isto… sim vou… mas depois quero uma boa explicação… xau." - e desligou

_Uma hora mais tarde ….. _

Depois de ter ligado a ambos amigos ainda não tinha recebido nenhuma resposta…

Para Sano seria mais fácil arranjar uma desculpa e aparecer no hospital aquela hora, (afinal era o que Sano fazia sempre que queria estar com ela ou comer de graça…. Bem em todas as situações da sua vida) para além disso para Megumi nunca era tarde, como médica estava habituada a fazer turnos….

Por incrível que pareça estava mais preocupado com a Desculpa que Aoshi daria por aparecer na casa de Kaoru tão tarde…sim, porque com certeza que Misao ficaria tão entusiasmada em Aoshi aparecer que não iria pensar no quão suspeito isso era na realidade…

Mas Kaoru … as vezes parecia que tinha um 6º sentido muito apurado…. Iria desconfiar e encher o Aoshi de perguntas…

……………..

Em casa de Misao:

Aoshi sabia que o melhor era evitar Misao… se conseguisse sentir que ela estava bem nem precisava entrar…

O Kenshin tinha sido claro elas o Sano e o Yahiko estavam em perigo. Yahiko estava a dormir quando Aoshi atendeu o telefone, por isso nada de mal lhe podia ter acontecido…. 

Ao chegar perto da porta da casa de Misao ouvia apenas a televisão ligada… Tentou sentir a presença dela, mas foi em vão…. Afastou-se da porta… Procurou um lugar que lhe permitisse ouvir melhor ou espreitar para dentro da vivenda…

A pequena janela da cozinha estava aberta…

_Boa!_ Mas como é que alguém tão grande como ele conseguiria passar pela minuscula janela da cozinha? Impossível! Era melhor desistir da ideia…

Roundou um pouco mais a casa…

Aoshi sabia que havia uma entrada pelas traseiras... que normalmente Misao nunca trancava… Apressou-se para lá…

_Merda!_ _Esta trancada_ – Aoshi estava furioso

De repente sentiu uma presença, alguém que corria rapidamente na sua direcção…

Não teve tempo de se virar para enfrentar o que quer que fosse.

AUCH!

Aoshi caiu com o peso do cão em cima dele…

O bicho ladrava sem parar…. Era normal, era um cão ninja (esta foi do pior… né.. desculpem lá a patetice) e Aoshi estava a invadir o seu território…

" – Shhhhh, Flufy sou eu…"

O cão reconheceu a sua voz e deixou-o… Aoshi festas umas poucas festas no animal para ele se acalmar e ouviu Misao chamar o animal:

" - Flufy que tens? O jantar já esta quase pronto.. " – Estas palavras fizeram Flufy desatar a correr em direcção a casa e esquecer-se completamente de Aoshi.

_Bem… de uma maneira ou de outra cumpri a minha missão… Ela este bem… _

Correu para a casa de Kaoru, que era o que mais o preocupava, visto que não saberia o que dizer… Tinha que improvisar…

O telemóvel tocou durante o percurso… olhou para o visor… era Kenshin provavelmente estava preocupado.

Aoshi atendeu e explicou que Misao estava bem, mas que tinha tido alguns "acidentes" durante a jornada e não tinha chegado a casa de Kaoru ainda.

" – Aoshi, estou preocupado porque já lhe liguei imensas vezes e ela não atende…"

" – Kenshin cheguei, ligo-te já…"

Avistou o prédio de Kaoru… 10º esquerdo…

_Espero que não seja tarde… _

……………………….

**No hospital **

Sano correu para as urgências do hospital…. Estava todo suado….

" – Desculpe minha senhora…" – disse dirigindo-se para a mulher que estava no gabinete de entrada…

" – Pode dizer-me se Megumi Takani, já saiu?"

A mulher com cara antipática e que tinha um sinal negro no nariz… respondeu:

" – Profissão?"

" – A minha? Bem… ahh! Não há assim uma definição para aquilo que faço…. Talvez …"

" – Não é a sua, é a da pessoa que procura!"

" – Minha senhora, é medica claro né? Supostamente estamos num hospital…"

" – Poderia ser enfermeira! Tal como eu…" – ripostou a mulher cada vez mais zangada…

Sano franziu o sobrolho, estava a perder a paciência…

" - Esta no departamento de necrologia!" – a mulher disse finalmente

Ainda pensou em perguntar onde era o departamento mas … arriscava-se a encarar aquela mulher carrancuda de novo…

_NAHHH! Eu consigo encontrar sozinho…._

Tentou procurar uma planta do hospital, mas no meio de tanta gente doente, já se sentia a enfraquecer também… para além disso tinha vindo o caminho todo de sua casa ao hospital a correr…

Decidiu entrar no corredor que dava acesso as salas… talvez algum médico conseguisse dizer-lhe… onde era esse tal departamento…

Correu para uma sala, outra, outra e mais outra e nada…

" – O que é que aconteceu aos médicos hoje! Fugiram?"

" – Ai meu filho, eu tenho me perguntado a mesma coisa desde que aqui cheguei… juntam se todos na conversa e depois deixam-nos para aqui a um canto a morrer… ainda por cima agora andam a fechar os hospitais... se isto tem algum jeito…." – a pobre senhora já não se aguentava de pé… já deveria ter os seus 80 anos, fazia-se acompanhar de uma bengala e estava nitidamente doente e cansada…

" – A senhora precisa de ajuda?" – Sano perguntou quase que forçado pelo olhar penetrante da senhora.

" - Sim filho… será que me podias carregar até ao quarto n.º 202' e para eu descansar um pouco?" – a velhota tinha um ar astuto…, mas ao mesmo tempo criava uma certa tristeza em Sano.

Sano pegou na senhora ao colo e com cuidado levou-a para o quarto indicado…

Pousou-a na cama e disse:

" – Esta tudo minha senhora?"

" – Sim filho, agora vai, o teu propósito é maior que o meu…"

Sano olhou para a mulher… ela sorriu…

" - Para ires para o departamento de necrologia tens que subir 2 andares e virar á esquerda... "

" – Obrigada minha senhora… " –fez continência e saiu da sala disparado…

Tinha subido já um piso quando se lembrou da mulher….

_Que senhora simpática… _

Mas agora o seu objectivo era encontrar Megumi… depois pensava nisso….

Abriu a porta…

" – uh! Que fedor…"

Procurou em todo o lado por Megumi….

Estava um pouco aterrorizado….. tinha até medo de chamar alto pelo nome dela…

_" -Sabe se lá quando é que algum morto se decide levantar…" _

Olhou para o chão…. Um rasto de sangue espalhava-se na tijoleira..

Começou a sentir-se nervoso…

" -Megumi! Estás aí?" – chamou…

_Calma Sano é normal haver sangue por aqui…. _

Continuou a andar a volta das macas espalhadas pela sala….

Lá estavam também 2 armários, um com o nome de Megumi outro com o nome de outro médico, um tal Ikari…

Havia um lavatório… dentro do deste, umas luvas e um pequeno espelho partido….

Sano não sabia o que fazer….

Senti algo no bolso a vibrar…

tirou o telemóvel e atendeu…

" – Estou…"

" – Sano, encontras-te-a?"

" – Não Kenshin, estou no hospital no departamento onde supostamente ela deveria estar a trabalhar mas não a encontro… "

" – Tenta perguntar a alguém por ela…"

" – Eu tento mas, os médicos parece que fugiram todos e a única pessoa a quem posso perguntar é uma enfermeira com cara de bruxa… mas duvido que ela saiba…"

" – Sano é importante… procura-a depois diz me algo…. Boa Sorte"

_Sorte? Bem preciso… departamento de necrologia, espelho partido…. Sim Preciso mesmo de sorte…. Bem ao menos tive sorte de encontrar uma velhinha simpática que me indicou o caminho para aqui… mas a falar nisso a velha pesava como o caraças… _

Sano interrompeu o seu pensamento…

_Hei, espera ai, eu nunca lhe disse que andava a procura do departamento de necrologia! _

_Algo não bate certo…. _

Correu para o quarto onde tinha deixado a senhora…

A porta estava fechada…

Bateu… esperou… ninguém abria… tentou entrar mas a porta estava trancada….

_Quem diria? Tanta dificuldade em andar e pirou-se daqui mais rápido do que um foguete! Fogo na saia! Ou então esta a dormir e não quer ser incomodada! _

Ouviu passos.

Olhou para o fundo do corredor… era um médico. Pelo menos tinha bata branca vestida…

Correu na direcção dele e disse:

" – Desculpe, sabe me dizer se Megumi Takani já saiu?"

" – Ela devia estar a analisar uns corpos …eu ia agora para lá para a ajudar "

" – Eu já lá fui, mas ela não estava lá!" – Sano olhou de novo para o quarto onde tinha deixado a senhora.

" – Foi lá? Entrou lá dentro?" – o médico parecia perplexo – " – Bem parabéns é um tipo corajoso…"

Sano sorriu… " – _Corajoso uma ova! Caguei-me todo de medo…_"

" – A Megumi Não estáva lá? Estranho…" – O rapaz colocou a mão no queixo demonstrando preocupação " – se calhar estará no refeitório, não vejo outra hipótese… "

" – Obrigada…" Sano já ia arrancar quando se lembrou…

" – Doutor?"

" – Sim."

" – Uma senhora idosa a pouco pediu minha ajuda ela estava naquele quarto ali ao fundo, 202 acho eu… mas agora fui lá e bati ninguém abriu, quando eu próprio tentei abrir a porta reparei que estava trancada… é norma do hospital deixar os doentes trancar-se nos quartos? Não será perigoso?"

" – Claro que é perigoso, nenhuma porta deste hospital tem trancas, excepto essa do quarto 202, porque é o quarto dos médicos onde são guardadas todas as fichas de todos os médicos que cá trabalharam e de todos os doentes que cá passaram… Tem a certeza que não esta confundido no andar?"

" – Não a senhora pediu-me para a deixar ali para descansar… deduzi que fosse o quarto dela…"

" – Impossível esse quarto raramente é utilizado, por essa razão esta sempre fechado a chave…" – o médico estava a achar aquela conversa cada vez mais estranha

Sano por sua vez, achava que algo não batia certo…

" – Bem, tenho que ir… se encontrar a Megumi diga-lhe que estou á espera dela…"

Sano acenou… Procurou o refeitório…

Não havia sinal de Megumi…. Voltou de novo ao "sitio dos mortos"…

Bateu a porta.

"- Entre, Graças a Deus, eu não sei que se passou aqui, há sangue no chão, as coisas de Megumi desapareceram, o espeho dela está partido… as macas não estão nos mesmos sítios de quando fui embora…" – o mesmo médico que tinha visto no corredor com expressão calma estava agora super aflito

" – Mas o que terá acontecido Doutor?"

" – Amigo, temo o pior!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 – **

**Notas do Autor:** nem um review do ultimo capitulo! L que tristeza…. Estava assim tão mau???

Bem de qualquer forma, desta vez o capitulo vai ser mais pequeno… assim se calhar é mais fácil de ler…

E já sabem. Quer gostem ou não, deixem sempre a vossa opinião….

……………….

Quando Kaoru entrou em casa ouviu o telefone a tocar e correu para o atender mas não foi a tempo. Reparou que lhe tentaram ligar várias vezes, mas o número era confidencial…isso fê-la lembrar-se do dia em que lhe tinham ligado no jantar.

Enquanto estava a pensar em quem poderia ser autor das chamadas, sentiu que algo não estava certo… As coisas não estavam exactamente como ela as tinha deixado… a porta da cozinha estava aberta assim como a da sala… algumas gavetas estavam entreabertas…

Correu para o quarto…

Em cima da cama estavam espalhadas algumas fotos...

_Estranho, quem poderia ter interesse em ver estas fotos? … _

Deu meia volta para examinar o resto da casa, quando bateu de frente com Aoshi.

" – O que estas aqui a fazer?" – Kaoru perguntou assustada. " – Agora entras na casa das pessoas a meio da noite, Aoshi?"

Aoshi ignorou o que Kaoru disse e caminhou em direcção a cama onde estavam as fotos.

" – Aoshi, exijo uma explicação? Será que és tu o responsável por toda esta desarrumação em minha casa?" – ela gritou cada vez mais enervada.

Aoshi manteve o silêncio e isso enervou Kaoru ainda mais.

Ela correu na sua direcção, agarrou a gola do casaco dele. O gesto repentino de Kaoru apanhou Aoshi de surpresa.

Ele agarrou nas mãos dela tentando fazer com que o soltasse mas foi em vão.

Aoshi respondeu:

" – Não fui eu que fiz isto. "

Com isso Kaoru soltou um pouco Aoshi.

" – Então, que fazes aqui?" – perguntou ainda desconfiada

" – Vim ver se estava tudo bem contigo…"

A resposta fez Kaoru corar…

"- Comigo? Mas porquÊ? Há alguma razão para eu não estar bem?"

" – Kaoru, a Megumi Desapareceu!" – Kaoru soltou completamente Aoshi

" – Desapareceu… desapareceu como? Como sabes?" - ela disse recuando de Aoshi e batendo com as costas no roupeiro do seu quarto.

" – O Sano foi a procura dela no hospital e ela não esta lá. Ninguém sabe dela."

Kaoru colocou as mãos na cabeça…

" – Aoshi, o assino da praia!"

" – o que?" – Aoshi nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade

" – As raparigas que tem desaparecido trabalham todas no mesmo hospital de Megumi!"

Aoshi pegou nas chaves do carro, e disse:

" – Vem comigo, vamos ter com o Sano e procura-la!"

…………………………………………………………………………………

Aoshi conduzia muito depressa… Mas Kaoru já estava habituada. Não tinha medo. A única coisa que a estava a amedrontar agora era o desaparecimento da sua amiga…

O telefone de Aoshi tocou…

" – Sim" – Aoshi respondeu

" – Aoshi, onde estás já foste a casa da Kaoru?" – Kenshin perguntou

" – Sim, mas não e altura para falar, vou a conduzir." – Aoshi respondeu em tom seco

" – Ela estava bem?"

" – Mais ou menos, a Megumi desapareceu vamos agora ajudar o Sano a procurá-la!"

" – Vamos? Estás com ela?"

" - Sim."

" – É perigoso demais Aoshi!"

" – Eu vou a conduzir, logo falamos." E desligou a chamada

" – Quem era?" – A inevitável pergunta de Kaoru

" – Era a Misao…"

" – Ela está bem?"

" – Sim."

……………………………………………………………………………

_" – Dra, é perigoso andar por ai sozinha, tem a certeza que não quer companhia?" _

_" – Sano, estou mais bem acompanhada sozinha do que contigo, acredita." – ela respondeu em tom de sarcasmo _

_" – auch! Essa doeu! Porque que és tão má?" – _

_" – Porque tu não mereces que eu seja boa!" _

_" – Não, só fazes asneiras." – e apertou mais a ligadura que enfaixava a mão dele. _

_" – Auch! Ei cuidado doutora!" – ele replicou com cara de menino rufia, mas dai voltou a sua expressão normal. " – Tenho a certeza que um dia me vais pedir para te escoltar a casa. " _

_" – Nunca!" _

……………………………………….

Um cheiro agradável …

Um som familiar…

E Uma enorme dor de cabeça …

Era tudo o que Megumi sentia…

Abriu os olhou e tentou situar-se…

Não estava em casa, nem no hospital…

" – Onde é que eu estou?"

Olhou em volta… apenas tinha uma porta.

Levantou-se tentou abri-la, mas em vão, estava trancada…

Bateu com os punhos contra a porta, sentia raiva por estar ali presa, ainda para mais sem saber o porquê!

" – Abram a porta! " – Gritou… a sua voz ecoava pela sala. " – Por favor, abram a porta!"

" – Por favor abram, eu não sei porque que estou aqui!"

" – Abram!" – Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, já não se conseguia controlar mais.

Megumi gritou as mesmas palavras repetidas vezes, até que vencida pelo cansaço desistiu.

_Porque? Porque a mim? _

_Será que fiz alguma coisa? _

" – Sentes-te confortável no teu novo quarto?" – Uma voz por detrás da porta perguntou.

" – Quem é você? Porque me mantem aqui?" – Megumi perguntou correndo para a porta de novo.

" – Deves ter fome, tomei a liberdade de te trazer alguma coisa para comeres… " o homem disse abrindo a porta.

" – Eu não quero comer a tua estúpida comida!" – ela gritou

" – Vá lá Doutora, não seja tão rude, coma e mais tarde vamos ambos conversar, tenho uma proposta a fazer…"

**Fim do Capitulo **

**Vá lá não e difícil, é só deixar um comentário, pf!!! **


	8. Chapter 8 A proposta e o beijo

**Capitulo 8 - A Proposta, O beijo, A mensagem **

Kaoru e Aoshi chegaram ao hospital. Sano estava na entrada, nervoso sem saber o que fazer. Mas mesmo assim quando os avistou tentou parecer o mais calmo que podia.

Kaoru olhou para ele. O cansaço era visível no seu rosto. Já eram quase três da manha e não havia notícias da Megumi.

O Sanosuke explicou que tinha procurado por ela em todo o hospital, perguntou a toda a gente, as doentes, aos médicos até mesmo á enfermeira com cara de bruxa… apenas se esqueceu de mencionar o pormenor da senhora idosa e como ela tinha adivinhado que ele queria ir ao departamento de necrologia…

" – O Sano já procurou no hospital todo, não vale a pena perder mais tempo aqui Aoshi."

" – Mas, então o que fazemos?" – Sano perguntou

" – Temos que informar a policia." – Aoshi respondeu

" - Não, vocês estão no gozo! Que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer afinal???"

Sano estava a ficar chateado com a ausência de respostas por parte dos seus colegas, afinal se eles eram a policia, deveriam saber como agir numa situação daquelas.

Kaoru ficou surpreendida com a resposta ríspida do Sano e tentou acalmar amigo.

Passou a mão pelo ombro dele carinhosamente e disse:

" – Tem calma, nós queremos encontrar a Megumi tanto quanto tu Sano, e vamos fazer tudo por tudo para conseguir."

Sano balançou a cabeça Em sinal de derrota e cansaço.

_Ela não tem culpa nenhuma, eu não a deveria ter tratado assim. _

Ele colocou a mão dele no braço dela e pediu desculpa.

Entretanto o telefone de Aoshi voltou a tocar novamente. Ele caminhou para longe e atendeu.

Depois de breves minutos ao telemovel voltou para a beira dos seus amigos…

" - Acho que deverias entrar em contacto com o teu parceiro Kaoru, Vocês os dois é que estão na posse de todas as informações acerca do caso em questão."

" – Achas mesmo que os dois casos estão envolvidos? Que a Megumi foi apanhada por ele?" – Kaoru ainda tinha duvidas, não acreditava que isso pudesse acontecer com alguém que ela conhecia.

" – As evidências apontam para isso. " – Aoshi respondeu.

" – Que caso? " Sano não sabia do que eles estavam a falar, nestes últimos dias não tinha parado muito em casa. Também nunca tinha sido o género dele assistir a telejornais e coisas do género. Por isso estava evidentemente fora daquilo que Aoshi e Kaoru estavam a dizer. 

_Boa! Como é que eu vou explicar ao Sano, que a Megumi foi provavelmente raptada por um assassino psicótico? Ou melhor, como é que depois disso o vou convencer que está tudo bem com ela e que nada lhe aconteceu de mal? _

A Kaoru conhecia bem o Sanozuke, ele detestava que lhe escondessem as coisas, e ela sabia que se não lhe contassem a verdade ele iria fazer tudo por tudo para a descobrir.

Por isso antes que ele fizesse asneiras, decidiu contar-lhe. Mas antes tinha que ligar ao Yukishiro Enishi. Megumi corria perigo de vida e, cada minuto era importante.

" - Sano, eu vou explicar-te tudo…mas antes deixa –me avisar o meu colega, OK?"

………………………………………………………………………

Voltando a Megumi

Tinha passado cerca de 1 hora desde que ele lhe tinha deixado a comida e tinha falado com ela.

Megumi estava confusa. Não sabia o porque de estar ali, nem que tipo de proposta aquele homem queria que ela aceitasse.

Ao mesmo tempo que pensava nisso, a porta abriu-se e um homem entrou.

Ele circundou-a e durante cerca de 5 minutos apenas a olhou…

Megumi estava aterrorizada demais para conseguir dizer algo.

" – A minha proposta e muito simples doutora." – Um sorriso malévolo apareceu em seus lábios ao ver que Megumi estava confusa. " – Um pequeno favor em troca da sua liberdade! Tenho a certeza que é inteligente suficiente para saber o que lhe acontece se não o cumprir!"

" – E eu suponho que esse teu favor é algo que tu próprio não podes fazer!" – Megumi sussurrou

O homem tinha percebido perfeitamente o que ela disse, embora não fosse essa a intenção dela.

" – Tu só tens que manter duas pessoas separadas… Nada muito difícil, para alguém com a tua capacidade mental…. E …física." – o homem deitou-lhe um olhar que fez Megumi sentir ainda mais nojo do que medo. " – Para além disso não e nada que tu já não tenhas tentado fazer…"

"- Que pessoas? De que estás a falar? Porque eu? Porque a mim? " - Megumi segurava a cabeça, que lhe doía infernalmente.

" – hahahaha! Eu gosto tanto de ver as pessoas confusas…." _São mais fáceis de controlar…_ " – Há pessoas que simplesmente tem tudo e não merecem…"

" – De que estás a falar?" - Ela perguntou

" – A Kaoru é uma rapariga fraca, que nunca passou por dificuldades, sempre teve o pai para a apoiar, ao contrário de ti que sempre conseguiste tudo sozinha!"

" – A Kaoru? Não! Está enganado, ela perdeu o pai muito cedo."

" – Oh! Minha cara Megumi, ás vezes és mais inocente do que aquilo que pareces… "

Megumi não estava a perceber aquela conversa… Ele deu dois passos em direcção a ela, e ela recuou outros dois, encostou-se a parede e deixou-se escorregar.

" – A morte do pai da Kaoru foi só uma maneira que ela arranjou para ter mais atenção dos outros… ou achas que ela sofreu em ficar com tudo o que era dele? Casas, dinheiro, posição no trabalho, status?"

" – Não!" – Megumi fechou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos para não ouvir a conversa daquele homem. Era uma atitude infantil nada típica dela, mas, naquele momento não lhe interessava.

" – hahaha! Nunca tinhas pensado nisso, não é? Ela é fraca, Tu és mais bonita, mais inteligente, mais forte do que ela… és melhor do que ela em tudo…" – o homem agachou-se e segurou o queixo de Megumi, fazendo com que ela olha-se directamente para ele – " – No entanto…"

A rapariga abriu os olhos e olhou para os dele… de repente sentiu-se sem medo..

" – No entanto o que?"

" – No entanto, ela tem o amor do homem que tu amas…" ele fez uma cara de quem tinha pena da situação " – e isso não é justo, pois não, Querida Megumi?"

Megumi não respondeu…

Dentro do seu coração sabia que tudo o que ele dissera de Kaoru era mentira, mas… era tão bom que o Kenshin fosse dela….. só dela…

O homem esboçou um sorriso, levantou-se e virou-lhe costas.

" – Se concordares em os separar ficas com o teu amor e ganhas a tua liberdade… Agora pensa no que te propus e depois da me uma resposta…" – quando estava quase a sair da porta, viu o prato com comida que lhe tinha trazido, ela não tinha tocado nele.

" – Eu preciso da tua ajuda, não faria sentido envenenar-te…"

Olhou para ela ali encostada a parede, pensativa… provavelmente nem tinha ouvido o que ele tinha dito.

_Megumi Takani, eu sei que vais fazer a escolha certa. _

_…………………………….. _

**Na casa de Kenshin **

Após a conversa com Aoshi ao telefone, Kenshin tinha tomado uma decisão. Não podia deixar que os seus amigos corressem perigo por causa dele.

Quando partiu tinha feito isso para o bem deles… principalmente para o bem dela… mas agora viu que os seus esforços tinham sido em vão…

Ele temia que a Kaoru fosse a próxima vitima nesta história toda…

_Só mais um pouco e … eu vou estar ao teu lado…. _

………………………

**Em casa da Kaoru **

Aoshi tinha voltado para casa deixando Kaoru e Sano no apartamento da jovem policia.

Enquanto Sano explicava a Enishi o que tinha acontecido no hospital, Kaoru que já tinha ouvido a versão de Sano estava na cozinha a fazer café para todos.

Quando chegou a sala, com os cafés na bandeja Enishi inquiria Sano acerca de como ele soube do desaparecimento da Megumi.

Sano se bem que um pouco desconfortável com a pergunta, disse que tinha em mente fazer uma visita surpresa a medica.

Kaoru que servia os cafés, arregalou as sobrancelhas e ficou a olhar para Sano admirada.

Ela sabia que ele estava a mentir… mas não sabia porquê!

…………

Passadas umas horas Sano partiu, ficando apenas Kaoru e Enishi sozinhos.

" – Acho que o teu amigo esta a mentir Kaoru!"

Kaoru disfarçou e disse:

" – O Sano é muito orgulhoso, e custa-lhe admitir que esta apaixonado pela Megumi, principalmente a alguém que ele não conhece Enishi san."

Enishi olhou para ela e disse:

" – Já te pedi para não me tratares assim…" colocando a mão dele na dela

Kaoru corou com o gesto. Mas Enishi continuou…

" – Penso que é sempre difícil admitir que se esta apaixonado…"

" – Sim, e verdade… " _O que é que ele quer? _

A mão de Enishi subiu desde a mão de Kaoru até ao seu queixo, fazendo com que a cara dela ficasse mais perto da dele… Tão perto… a ponto de ela sentir o seu corpo a começar a aquecer.

_Ele vai me beijar? _

Era o que ele teria feito se o telemóvel dela não tivesse tocado. Kaoru agarrou essa oportunidade para se ver livre os braços dele e correr para o telefone. Embora fosse só uma mensagem, quem quer que fosse tinha-a salvo…

Pegou no telemóvel e leu:

_Sei que errei muito, que te fiz sofrer e … que o culpado por todos os teus problemas sou eu… Gomem… Não tinha nem nunca tive intenção de te magoar. Se parti foi por ser fraco… e não ser capaz de controlar os meus sentimentos. Espero que me perdoes… Só mais um pouco… _

Kaoru estava estupefacta com aquilo que tinha lido.

" – Kenshin" – ela murmurou

" - Disses-te alguma coisa? Esta tudo bem?" Enishi perguntou

" – Ah! Sim.. sim… " – ao olhar para ele recordou o momento de há pouco quando ele a tento beijar e corou…

Enishi notou isso. Não sabia porque mas aquela rapariga mexia com os sentimentos dela mais do que aquilo que devia.

" – Bem, eu já vou indo… já e tarde…"

" – Sim…" _Que alivio! _

Enishi caminhou até a porta, que Kaoru abriu amavelmente, como se faz aos convidados… Enishi aproveitou o momento e beijou-a.

Kaoru ficou imóvel por um momento…

" – Boa noite!"

Foi tudo o que ela o ouviu dizer antes de o ver a descer as escadas..

Kaoru fechou a porta e deixou o seu corpo escorregar…

_E Agora? _


	9. Chapter 9 Kenshin recorda Enishi avança

**_Obrigada Twilight Chibi Lua pelo teu review... espero que continues a ler a minha fic... e que continues a gostar..._**

****

**_Capitulo 9 – Kenshin recorda, Enishi avança_**

Kenshin caminhava devagar, estava pensativo. Esperava por um telefonema ou uma mensagem dela, mas ela não tinha respondido. 

_Talvez ainda continua magoada demais comigo… Talvez tenha encontrado outra pessoa… - _este último pensamento doeu mais do que aquilo que ele queria.

_ Como será que ela vai reagir quando me vir? Nem eu próprio sei o que dizer quando a reencontrar… _

No seu intimo Kenshin estava ansioso por a ver, por voltar para aquela casa onde ele tinha sido mais feliz do que alguma vez antes… Mas sentia também receio de ser rejeitado.

É o que eu mereço depois de tudo o que lhe fiz…

**Flashback **

_" – Prometes que nunca mais me vais deixar sozinha? Prometes Kenshin?" – lágrimas formavam-se nos olhos dela ao formular este pedido. " – O meu pai, a minha mãe, todos me deixaram só, não faças o mesmo… por favor…" _

_Ele abraçou-a por minutos que pareceram segundos… levou a sua mão a cara dela e olhando-a bem fundo disse: _

_" – Tenho andado a procurar um rumo para a minha vida há muito tempo, tu fizes-te encontrar o meu rumo., deste me um lar, e ensinaste-me que eu ainda podia ser feliz… Kaoru… eu nunca te vou deixar, prometo…" _

_Ela olhou-o com lágrimas de felicidade as escorrerem pelo rosto… Ele sentiu que se aquele momento não fosse interrompido ele iria acabar por fazer algo que não devia. _

_" – Obrigada Kenshin." _

_Ela afagou o cabelo dele, e ele deixou-se levar pela ternura do gesto dela… Não aguentou mais e beijou-a. _

_Os lábios dela era tão doces… A cada segundo que passava a vontade era maior e maior, mas ele parou, e afastou-a de si, Deixando confusa. _

_" – Kenshin?" – ele ouvia-a chamar. _

_" – Não posso Kaoru, Não me posso perdoar … não te quero macular… não pode ser… " _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK _

Quanto mais perto estava da cidade mais memórias lhe vinham á cabeça…

" – Tenho que me concentrar no que tenho de fazer."

…………………………….

**No trabalho **

Toda a manhã Enishi não tinha aparecido, e Kaoru deu Graças a Deus, pois não saberia como reagir perante tudo o que se tinha passado anteriormente.

Enishi era bonito, atencioso, querido, sempre atento, sem falar de outros atributos… era tudo o que uma rapariga poderia pedir… mas por mais que sentisse uma inclinação por ele, não evitava de fazer comparações com kenshin…

" – Estas bem? " – Kaoru assustou-se com a repentina pergunta de Misao.

" – Misao, que estas aqui a fazer?"

" – Eu vim perguntar se queres almoçar comigo?" – a amiga fez uma careta

" – Claro, espera só 10m e vamos já ok?"

…………………..

No restaurante

" – Desculpa ter demorado no escritório, mas como já sabes a Megumi desapareceu e sou eu e o meu parceiro que estamos a tratar do caso, por isso estou com imenso trabalho."

Misao deu um salto da mesa.

" – Megumi desapareceu? Quando? Como?"

Kaoru estranhou a pergunta.

" – Não sabias? Mas ainda ontem falaste com o Aoshi ao telefone quando ele ia no carro comigo, pensei que …"

" – Ontem? Eu não falei com o Aoshi ontem, aliás eu já não falo com o Aoshi há uma semana…"

" – Misao, ontem eu ia no carro com o Aoshi para o hospital, ligaram-lhe, ele atendeu, depois desligou, quando perguntei quem era ele disse que eras tu."

" – O quê? Será que ele tem outra?" - Misao estava histérica

Kaoru por outro lado, estava mais preocupada com o motivo que levara Aoshi a esconder quem lhe ligou….

_Porquê Aoshi? Primeiro apareces em minha casa do nada, depois isto? Será que tens algo haver com o desaparecimento da Megumi? _

………………………..

Depois do almoço com Misao, que tinha sido bastante agitado, Kaoru foi para casa.

Quando chegou, achou estranho estar um carrão parado á porta do prédio. Num sitio onde normalmente toda a gente é um pouco tesa não era normal passarem aviões daqueles todos os dias….

Mais estranho ainda, foi quando o condutor a avistou, arrancou logo, deixando para traz uma nuvem de poeira.

Kaoru ignorou e entrou no prédio, subiu e ficou espantada quando encontrou a porta do seu prédio um rosto familiar.

" – Kaoru…"

Kaoru deixou cair as chaves e tudo aquilo que levava nas mãos…

" – MEGUMI!" – a jovem policia correu e abraçou a amiga….

" – Meus Deus Megumi, nós estávamos todos tão preocupados contigo… Passamos a noite toda a tua procura…"

" – Está tudo bem Kaoru…" – a voz de Megumi era mais grave do que o normal

Kaoru soltou-se do abraço e olhou para a amiga

" – Que te aconteceu?"

Megumi começou a chorar.

" – Vamos entrar, e falamos melhor lá dentro…" – Kaoru abriu a porta e ambas entraram…

Depois de conversarem, Kaoru não conseguiu arrancar de Megumi nada acerca do que lhe tinha acontecido… Mas ela sentia que Megumi tinha algo a dizer… que queria desabafar… mas não podia….

" - Kaoru, diz a todos que eu estou bem, por favor, e fazes me um favor? Levas me até casa?"

Kaoru acenou.

………………………………………

Kaoru achou estranho todo aquele mistério. Mas não quis fazer perguntas… Levou-a a casa.

Quando voltou, tudo o que queria era descansar um pouco e pensar em tudo o que aconteceu. Mas novamente alguém esperava por ela.

Mas desta vez era um homem….

" – Enishi?"

" – Não estavas no escritório, então decidi procurar por ti aqui." – Ele disse

Ela justificou-se:

" – Estava cansada… Para além disso a minha amiga Megumi já apareceu, fui levá-la agora a casa."

Ele surpreendeu-se:

" – Voltou?"

" – Sim, mas falamos á dentro, entra."

Depois de lhe explicar tudo acerca da amiga, o que não era muito, Ela perguntou:

" – Tu hoje não apareceste! De manhã?"

" – Sentiste a minha falta? Estou a brincar… Tive que resolver uns assuntos pessoais…"

Kaoru corou… Não sabia o que dizer…

_Vá la Kaoru diz qualquer coisa…pensa … pensa… _

" – Estás nervosa?" – ele perguntou

" - Não, não porque haveria de estar?"

Ele sorriu. Os olhos verdes brilharam por momentos… E ele realmente muito atraente….

" – Não tens que estar, somos adultos Kaoru, sabemos muito bem o que fazemos…" – tal como na noite anterior ele aproximou-se dela.

_Meu Deus como é que eu faço para sair desta? _

" – Ultimamente, eu tenho pensado muito em ti… Tem sido difícil estar ao teu lado sem te tocar…"

Kaoru ficou mais nervosa ainda, se até ai tinha duvidas, agora tinha as perdido todas, ele estava mesmo a querer algo mais dela… …

" – Enishi, ouve, nós somos parceiros… não devemos misturar trabalho com a vida pessoal…"

" – Mas quem está a falar de trabalho?" – ele perguntou brincando com uma ponta de cabelo dela.

_Esta saiu-te mal… _

Ele puxou-a pela cintura para mais perto dele. E estava prestes a beija-la quando ela falou:

" – Enishi, eu estou apaixonada por outra pessoa, e … não te quero enganar…" – ela disse de forma gentil

Ele sussurrou nos ouvidos dela:

" – Dá-me uma chance…. Pf… eu consigo conquistar-te…." Dito isto bejou-a

Kaoru deixou-se levar no beijo. Era tão bom, tão suave, ao mesmo tempo que a beijava ele pegou nela e deitou-a carinhosamente no sofá…

" – Deixa-me fazer-te feliz…" ele disse


	10. Chapter 10 Voltas te por ela?

**_Capitulo 10 – Voltas-te por ela?_**

_" – Enishi, eu estou apaixonada por outra pessoa, e … não te quero enganar…" – ela disse de forma gentil_

_Ele sussurrou nos ouvidos dela: _

_" – Dá-me uma chance…. Pf… eu consigo conquistar-te…." Dito isto bejou-a _

_Kaoru deixou-se levar no beijo. Era tão bom, tão suave, ao mesmo tempo que a beijava ele pegou nela e deitou-a carinhosamente no sofá… _

_" – Deixa-me fazer-te feliz…" ele disse _

_……. _

A Kaoru sentia-se lisonjeada, com tanta atenção, sem falar que Enishi era realmente… uma brasa, nada que se pudesse desperdiçar… e era tão difícil resistir… 

O jovem policia continuava impacientemente a observá-la esperando que ela dissesse algo… 

Kaoru não queria ter que pensar duas vezes, nem esperar mais tempo para lhe dar uma resposta negativa… porque se esperasse… já não ia conseguir dizer não. 

Ela tentou uma abordagem mais flexível… 

" – Enishi, porque não tentamos primeiro conhecer-nos melhor?" – 

A expressão no seu rosto demonstrou que Ele não estava a espera dessa resposta. Ele saiu de cima dela. 

" – Sim, tens razão, estou a ir muito depressa." – desculpou-se. 

Enishi ficou a olhar para o chão durante muito tempo até que se decidiu levantar e encarou-a: 

" – Desculpa, Kaoru, é que fazes-me lembrar uma pessoa muito querida para mim… desculpa… eu não sei que dizer, estou mesmo a agir como um tolo…" 

Kaoru abanou a cabeça, e levantou-se também. 

" – Enishi, desculpa…" – ela olhou-o meia sem jeito 

" – Não tens que pedir, vemo-nos amanhã no trabalho, ok?" 

A jovem estava sem saber o que dizer, não queria ser dura com ele mas também não queria dizer nada que lhe desse esperanças numa relação com ela. 

Ela apenas observou-o a abrir a porta e sair. Kaoru colocou a mão no peito, conseguia sentir o seu coração a bater forte… _Já passou… ele já foi…. _

Caminhou para a cozinha, despejou um pouco de café na chávena e começou a beber… 

_Finalmente paz… _

Mas a calma não durou muito, passados breves segundos após a saída de Enishi, Kaoru ouviu novamente alguém a bater a porta. 

_Não me acredito, será que ele se esqueceu de alguma coisa? _

Ela caminhou até a porta e abriu-a, não esperava encontrar quem estava do outro lado… a surpresa fez com que ela derramasse a chávena com o café no chão. 

Ele por sua vez ficou parado, a observar todas as reacções dela… 

Será que era bom sinal? Ele esperava que sim. 

"- Kenshin?" – Ela sussurrou, não tirando os olhos dele. 

Kenshin perguntou: 

" – Posso entrar?" 

Ela simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, mais uma vez Kaoru ficou sem palavras. 

O ruivo entrou e Kaoru fechou a porta ficando de costas para ele. 

Kenshin sabia que ela estava magoada e que não tinha direito nenhum de lhe fazer perguntas, mas o facto de ela não lhe ter respondido a mensagem intrigava-o. 

Para sua surpresa, ela foi a primeira tomar a palavra: 

" – Não respondi a tua mensagem porque… não acreditei nela… não acreditei que pudesses voltar." _Dói tanto ser dura com ele, mas ele merece… depois de tudo o que passei… _

Kenshin baixou a cabeça. Sabia que ela tinha razão. Kaoru continuava de costas para ele… parecia que desta vez ela não o iria perdoar mais. 

" – Porque partis-te? O que é que te fez ir embora desta vez?" – Kaoru falava com sarcasmo, e um pouco de raiva também " – Isto é, se eu tiver direito a saber… ou foram coisas do teu passado com as quais eu não tenho nada haver?" 

Kenshin mantinha-se em silêncio e com a cabeça baixa. 

" – Kaoru, por favor, eu não queria partir… mas eu fui obrigado…" 

" – Porque voltas-te?" 

Kenshin calou-se. _Ela não queria que eu tivesse voltado! _

" – A Megumi, corre perigo, Kaoru, temos que tratar disso e depois eu prometo que…" 

Kaoru voltou-se e olhou-o com lágrimas nos olhos 

"- Foi por ela que voltas-te?" ela gritou, estava com tanta raiva dele, que era capaz de perder o controle e… Kaoru deu um sorriso amarelo… " – a Megumi está bem, ela já voltou para casa, sã e salva." 

" – Como?" - Kenshin perguntou espantado – _Não pode ser, será mesmo? _

" – E já agora Kenshin, não prometas mais nada que não tenhas intenções de cumprir." – Kaoru caminhou em direcção a sala, e disse: " – Se quiseres ver a Megumi, eu deixei-a á cerca de duas horas em casa… " 

" – Kaoru, espera, eu preciso falar contigo…" ele segurou o braço da jovem policia de um modo firme, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso. " – Eu… sei que te magoei, mas… eu sofri muito ao deixar-te para trás…" –_ Porque que ela não olha para mim, nos olhos? _

_Kaoru olha para mim! _

Como que ouvindo o pedido no intimo de Kenshin Kaoru olhou-o. 

Kenshin sentiu-se entorpecido com a beleza que ela tinha mesmo quando chorava. Por momentos viu-se tentado a abraça-la e dizer-lhe tudo o que sentia, mas … resistiu. 

" – Eu…. Eu voltei porque…" – ele tentava desesperadamente arranjar palavras para dizer o que queria mas estas teimavam em não sair… " – porque…" 

A jovem olhava-o seriamente, pela sua expressão ele conseguia perceber perfeitamente o que ela estava a pensar: _" – Mais desculpas…"_

Ele desistiu de explicar, baixou o olhar em sinal de derrota. 

Ele sentiu a mão quente de Kaoru no seu queixo, fazendo-o levantar o olhar. 

" – Voltas te por ela. Mas então o que te fez partir?" – Kaoru perguntou 

" – Não é isso Kaoru…" 

Trimmmmmmmmmmm 

O telemóvel dela não parava de tocar… Kaoru olhou para o objecto em cima da mesa do hall e bafejou: 

" – Saito…" 

Atendeu. 

Enquanto estava ao telefone, Kenshin observou-a pegar na bolsa e no casaco. Ela ia sair. 

Kaoru desligou. 

" – Era o Saito, tenho que ir ao escritório." – Foi em direcção a porta. Quando estava prestes a sair, parou e disse aquilo que talvez Kenshin já não contasse ouvir dela: 

" – Tu já conheces a casa, e o teu quarto… esta exactamente igual… fica a vontade." – 

" – Espera… eu vou… " 

Fechou a porta sem dar tempo a Kenshin para dizer o que quer que fosse, talvez para ele não perceber que lágrimas se formavam nos seus olhos. 

" … contigo." 

Kenshin suspirou. Afinal estava de volta e ela não tinha reagido tão mal assim… 

Vagueou pela casa, como que verificando se tudo estava como quando ele tinha partido…depois de entrar em todas as divisões, caminhou até ao quarto dela. Colocou a mão na porta, e sentiu o perfume de jasmim… aquele que só ela tinha… aquele que o fazia sentir tão bem… rodou a maçaneta da porta e entrou dentro do quarto dela…. 

………………………………………… 

Enquanto conduzia Kaoru meditava naqueles momentos… 

Era reconfortante saber que ele tinha voltado, mas sentia uma dor forte no peito quando pensava nos motivos que o traziam de volta. 

_Não foi por ti que ele voltou… _

Isso enfurecia-a tanto que sem notar carregava cada vez mais no acelerador… Kaoru lembrou todos os momentos em que Megumi interferira na sua relação com Kenshin, quase que a ouvia dizer: … _sou mais bonita, mais inteligente, mais interessante, melhor cozinheira… _sem se dar conta Kaoru atingiu uma velocidade alucinante… ela raramente conduzia, só mesmo quando tinha necessidade… 

Dando-se conta, travou e estacionou o carro. 

_Preciso acalmar-me… isto não me vai levar a lado nenhum. _

Olhou para o relógio. _Dez minutos, o Saito não vai reclamar, bati o meu recorde pessoal…_

**Olá, espero que tenham gostado… desculpem a demora, mas tenho tido muito trabalho, sem contar com os estudos que estão cada vez piores… **

**Deixem os vossos comentários, pf, as opiniões de quem lê são sempre uma grande ajuda. (eu tenho tido muito poucos reviews...)**

**Desde já agradeço aqueles a todos os que lêem, e principalmente aqueles que deixam reviews. Obrigada aqueles que leram o capitulo anterior: **

**twilight chibi lua - para além de reconhecer que tu és uma escritora talentosa, sabes sempre como dar uma palavra de apoio.**

**Tomoe-sama - espero que continues a gostar, e obrigada pelo teu review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Não podes brincar comigo!

**Capitulo 11 -**

Kaoru estava incrédula.

" - Ex. Namorado?"

O Saito tinha mandado o Enishi interrogar a Megumi e tudo o que ela tinha dito era que tinha sido uma brincadeira estúpida por parte de um ex. Namorado dela, logo, o seu rapto nada tinha haver com o assassino da praia.

" - Saito, eu acho que a Megumi esconde qualquer coisa. Ela não me quis contar nada."

O polícia continuou a fumar o seu cigarro calmamente, e esta calma irritava Kaoru. Saito gostava de fazer isto com ela. Era tão fácil enervá-la... era como tirar um doce a uma criança.

Terminando o seu joguinho mental Saito ripostou:

" - Quando o Himura partiu também não quiseste falar com ninguém..."

Kaoru engoliu a seco. _Bolas! Tinhas mesmo que falar nele agora?_

Saito era mesmo assim, embora ele fosse policia, não sabia bem o que ia dentro dele. Mostrava se sempre superior, eficiente em tudo o que fazia, talvez por essa razão exigisse sempre o máximo de todos aqueles que trabalhavam a volta dele. Mas a Kaoru não podia negar que apesar de todos os defeitos do seu chefe, ele sempre tinha confiado nela.

" - Deixa me ser eu a interrogar a Megumi." - ela pediu certa de que ia ouvir um não.

Saito expirou novamente o fumo do seu cigarro mas desta vez directamente na cara de Kaoru:

" - Negativo." - Ele disse, divertido-se com a cara de mal disposta de Kaoru.

Ela já sabia que não valia a pena discutir, por isso virou costas e saiu do escritório.

No corredor a caminho da sua sala, Kaoru viu Enishi a entrar dentro da sala de interrogatório novamente.

_Será que ele vai interrogar a Megumi outravez? - _Kaoru intrigou-se

Afinal não era normal interrogar a mesma pessoas duas vezes no mesmo dia.

Ignorou, se Saito lhe disse para esquecer o assunto, era isso que ela tinha de fazer, não lhe competia a ela tratar de assuntos que não estavam ligados com o seu caso.

Chegando a sua sala, Kaoru atirou o casaco para o pequeno maple, e voltou-se para a janela de onde tinha uma vista bastante aprazível.

Um pequeno jardim, com algumas árvores cheias de flores... Cherry blossoms (camélias), enquanto algumas das pétalas tombavam no chão, as crianças brincavam a volta das árvores, rindo.

_Como é que existem pessoas capazes de destruir toda esta felicidade? Não consigo compreender, que prazer há em matar, que prazer há em fazer sofrer! _

Desde que seu pai tinha morrido Kaoru sempre soube que queria seguir aquela profissão. Queria encontrar o assassino do seu pai e fazê-lo pagar por tudo o que passou por causa dele.

Mas ele nunca mais foi apanhado. O Saito acreditava que provavelmente ele terá fugido para a Europa, mas ela não, ela sempre sentiu que aquele caso não tinha terminado.

Desviando o olhar da janela Kaoru tentou concentrar-se no que tinha a fazer.

Sentou-se e abriu o portátil que estava em cima da sua secretária. Para sua surpresa este tinha um post it colado no ecrã, que dizia:

_Não vais conseguir... _

Kaoru descolou o papel do ecrã e analisou a letra. Não era de ninguém que ela conhecesse...

_Quem terá posto isto aqui? É ao que é que se refere quando diz que não vou conseguir? _

Talvez algum colega invejoso da posição que ela ocupava, sim, porque havia bastantes homens que diziam que a posição de 'braço direito' do chefe devia não devia ser ocupada por uma mulher.

Fosse o que fosse Kaoru atirou o papel para o caixote do lixo.

_Não vou perder o meu tempo com assuntos sem importância._

Ligou o portátil e abriu a pasta com os ficheiros acerca do caso. Decidiu imprimir tudo. Se não tivesse tempo de estudar tudo ali, terminaria em casa.

Em casa... agora já não estava mais sozinha...

Antes de o Kenshin ir viver com ela, Kaoru tinha como costume prolongar o trabalho pela noitada fora. Fazia um café forte e ficava a noite toda a estudar os casos que tinha para resolver. Era mais fácil trabalhar no silêncio da noite.

Mas desde que o Kenshin apareceu ela não conseguia fazer isso. Kaoru recordou de forma deleitosa as noites em que ele ficava preocupado e passava a noite toda a acordar e a fazer vigílias a sala para ver se ela estava bem...

Ela sabia que ele a protegia, que se preocupava com ela, por isso é que ela nunca pensou numa nova partida.

Como ela gostava dele... mesmo depois de tudo... mas ela sabia que não podia deixar os seus sentimentos vir a tona. Afinal se ele já a tinha deixado duas vezes então também era capaz de fazer isso mais uma vez...

_Vai ser um dia longo..._

_..._

O Kenshin sentia-se inebriado pela essência de jasmim que permanecia no quarto dela.

O súbito cansaço fez com que ele se deitasse na cama Kaoru fazia já bastante tempo.Não sabia bem explicar o motivo mas sentiu que naquele quarto estava mais perto dela.

Parecia tudo igual, a posição das várias mobílias, a cor das paredes, a colcha da cama, os vários objectos em cima da cómoda... mas algo tinha mudado. Algo tinha desaparecido naquele quarto...

Os seus olhos percorreram todo o quarto, e só então perceberam o que faltava.

O quadro de fotografias que ela costumava ter.

Kaoru costumava ter um pequeno quadro em cortiça, onde pendurava as fotografias que ela mais gostava, nas quais ele também estava.

Sentiu uma pontada no peito.

_Porquê que ela as tirou? _

Na sua cabeça a pergunta tinia...

Talvez ela as tenha tirado para não sofrer mais, talvez cada vez que ela as contemplasse isso a fizesse sofrer mais... ele fazia-a sofrer mais...

Talvez ela ainda gostasse dele...

Dai uma ideia mais ousada passou pela cabeça do ruivo:

Talvez ela o perdoasse um dia...

Talvez...

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!

O telefone tocou arrancando o samurai dos seus pensamentos.

Kenshin levantou-se da cama, e caminhou até chegar ao pequeno aparelho.

Sem saber bem se devia ou não atender ficou parado a ouvi-lo tocar, mas então decidiu-se.

" - Estou?" - ele disse

Do outro lado houve silêncio.

Quando estava prestes a desligar ouviu uma voz masculina dizer:

" - Queria falar com a Kaoru."

Kenshin estranhou o não uso da palavra agente, ou Sra, ou outro titulo qualquer, afinal era assim que mesmo os colegas de trabalho a tratavam, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

" - Ela não está em casa, mas quem fala?"

A voz do outro lado objectou:

" - Se ela não está não está eu volto a ligar mais tarde." Dito isto, desligou.

Kenshin continuou a segurar o auscultador por momentos antes de desligar.

_Quem será?_

Dando-se conta de que já tinham desligado, pousou o telefone no descanso.

Já eram quase sete horas, ela ainda não tinha chegado... e o Kenshin começava a ficar preocupado.

E se ele a fosse buscar ao trabalho?

Por momentos contemplou essa hipótese.

Mas o som da chave a entrar na fechadura da porta de casa fê-lo esquecer a ideia. Ela já estava de volta.

Kaoru entrou em casa segurando na mão uma capa com imensas folhas, que Kenshin calculou que fossem relativas ao caso que ela tinha em mãos.

Vendo-a com um guarda-chuva, ele perguntou:

" - Está a chover?"

Ela passou por ele, entrou na sala e pousou a capa junto com a carteira em cima da mesa, depois olhando para ele respondeu:

" - Começou mesmo agora." enquanto ela falava, a chuva começava a ouvir-se cair lá fora.

Ao retirar o telemóvel do bolso ela reparou que estava sem bateria e procurou pelo carregador.

O Kenshin associou o telefonema de há pouco a esse pormenor.

" - Ligaram-te." - ele respondeu meio seco

Ela surpreendeu-se. Afinal ninguém ou quase ninguém tinha o n.º de casa dela.

" - Quem?"

O Kenshin voltou a responder, mas desta vez não a olhou nos olhos:

"- Não disse o nome."

A jovem achou estranho, mas mais estranho ainda era a maneira como o Kenshin estava a reagir.

" - E não perguntas-te o nome, kenshin?"

O ruivo acenou. " - Pelos vistos só estava interessado em falar contigo."

A Kaoru não estava a compreender, mas decidiu mudar o assunto. Enquanto tirava o casaco informou-o que a Megumi tinha sido interrogada e que tudo não tinha passado de uma brincadeira de mau gosto de um ex. Namorado dela.

Não comentou com o samurai o que achava a respeito disso, nem ele tampouco comentou com ela que não acreditava nem um pouco nessa versão da história.

" - Fizes-te alguma coisa para o jantar?" - ela perguntou

" - Oro??" - o jantar!! Tinha-se esquecido completamente. Era obvio que se ele estava em casa e ela estava a trabalhar, ele tinha que fazer o jantar...

" - Desculpa Kaoru, esqueci me."

_O que andas-te a fazer este tempo todo Himura? - _Kaoru pensou

Kenshin quase que lia os pensamentos dela, mas não arranjou nenhuma desculpa desta vez, pelo contrário permaneceu calado.

Os olhos dela percorreram o rosto dele, no qual ficaram parados por instantes.

Do outro lado...

Kenshin avançou em direcção a ela, mas Kaoru desviou-se, ficando ambos de costas um para o outro.

" - Não faz mal, eu preparo jantar..." - ela disse olhando por detrás do ombro

O samurai suspirou. Mais uma vez ela tinha impedido que houvesse uma aproximação.

Kenshin ajudou-a a preparar o jantar.

Mas não tinha intenções de lhe dizer como se faziam as coisas. Desta vez ele quis observá-la, quis certificar-se que ela tinha feito as coisas sozinha desde que ele se foi embora, queria averiguar se ela continuava a mesma no que dizia respeito a cozinhar.

As vezes ao vê-la fazer as coisas tinha vontade de rir. A maneira como ela punha todas as coisas ao mesmo tempo, sem esperar pela altura certa...

" - Tens que ser mais paciente..." - ele gracejou. Sem se aperceber que tinha falado alto.

Ela pestanejou. " - Como?"

" - Nada, nada... esquece, estava a pensar alto."

" - Eu nunca tive jeito para cozinhar Kenshin, e tu sabes isso melhor do que ninguém... costumavas ser a minha cobaia..."

Ele sorriu ao pensar nas vezes que ela cozinhava e ele provava... Na maior parte das vezes ele acabava por mentir para ela não ficar desanimada.

Ele senti que havia algo inacabado entre eles, queria falar com ela, queria explicar-lhe tudo, mas o medo de ser rejeitado, desacreditado fazia-o desistir.

Mas ela conhecia-o bem, bem melhor do que aquilo que ele pensava, e por isso ao notar o seu espírito conturbado ela perguntou:

" - Há algo que queiras falar?"

Kenshin acenou, no entanto não a olhou, continuou a lavar os vegetais.

" - Ouve, depois do jantar podíamos ir conversar para um sitio mais sossegado, Kaoru..."

" - Hoje não dá Kenshin, tenho que estudar uns pormenores de um caso, e..." - ela começou a sorrir " - depois que lugar pode ser mais sossegado que isto?" - Kaoru disse referindo-se a casa.

O simples facto de a ver sorrir fez o coração dele alegrar-se um pouco mais... e como que ganhando coragem ele perguntou:

"- Como tens estado nestes últimos dias?"

A jovem que estava a procura de uma panela par pôr a agua, foi apanhada de surpresa pela pergunta dele.

Subitamente as lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos, mas ela não queria dar parte fraca, por isso respirou fundo e tentou ao máximo fingir que não era nada com ela.

" - Como assim?" - ela perguntou

Kenshin estranhou a indiferença.

" - Eu sei que não gostas de estar sozinha..."

_Ah! E pensas-te nisso quando foste embora? _

Embora tivesse imensa vontade de ser indelicada Kaoru aguentou-se.

" - Eu já tinha uma vida antes de tu apareceres Kenshin. E para além disso, eu não deixei de ter os meus amigos... Principalmente o Sano e a Misao sempre estiveram comigo."

Não era bem essa a resposta que Kenshin queria... mas foi o suficiente.

" - Eu... será que não te importas que... fique aqui...? Depois de tudo o que fiz?"

Ela suspirou.

" - Se me importasse não te deixava sequer entrar." - ela caminhou até perto dele " - Kenshin, eu sei que tu guardas muitos segredos, eu sei que tens muita dor dentro de ti, e ... houve um dia em que pensei que ..." - ela suspirou novamente

O Kenshin afagou a mão dela, e perguntou.

" - o que?..."

" - Pensei que eu te pudesse ajudar, não a esquecer, não a apagar, porque isso é impossível, mas pensei que ... pensei que eu pudesse ser uma das razões para tu seres feliz, mas..."

O ruivo segurou a mão dela com mais força, fazendo que o que antes era um gesto carinhoso se tornasse numa desesperada tentativa de não permitir que ela virasse costas.

" - Eu sou feliz contigo!" - ele disse-lhe

" - Não da maneira que eu desejava, não como amigos Kenshin, não, não era isso que eu queria, eu queria mais, muito mais de ti..." - ela disse enquanto tentava fazer com que ele largasse a mão dela. " - Mas no dia que partis-te, nesse dia Kenshin, eu deixei de acreditar, eu percebi que tu nunca irias gostar de mim como eu gosto de ti. Nunca."

A jovem conseguiu finalmente soltar as suas mãos. Parecia que as palavras dela o tinham paralisado.

_Ela disse: Gosto de ti. Ela ainda gosta de mim! Mas, se ao menos ela soubesse porque me fui embora, se ela soubesse..._

O Kenshin escondia o seu olhar por detrás das bandas de cabelo ruivo, mas se Kaoru conseguisse ver os olhos dele, ela saberia que ele estava, não triste, não magoado, mas sim tocado pelas palavras dela.

"- Eu sou feliz contigo... " - ele murmurou " - por favor..." - o Kenshin sussurrava estas palavras tão baixo que ela quase não as entendia...

" - O que dizes?" - O comportamento dele não era normal, ele não costumava agir assim.

Ele olhou-a mas desta vez com um olhar meigo, muito meigo:

" - Eu preciso tanto de ti... "

Mais uma vez ele tentou a aproximação. Caminhou até ela e desta vez ela não fugiu. Abraçou-a, sim, teve-a entre os seus braços por instantes... sentiu o corpo dela bem perto do dele, bem junto a ele, ele não queria de forma nenhuma que nada estragasse aquele momento.

Ela soluçou:

" - O que tu fazes comigo Kenshin, não se faz." e não aguentou mais as lágrimas.

" - Desculpa, desculpa, eu não queria ir..." - a voz do samurai falhava, ele não conseguia vê-la a chorar...

Mas parecia que tudo estava contra eles. Mais uma vez o telefone tocou, interrompendo o momento.

A Kaoru libertou-se dos braços dele, e disse limpando a agua da cara:

" - Tu não podes brincar comigo assim." E recompôs-se para atender o telefone.

Ele ficou a olhá-la, a observá-la a ir a telefone, e como o seu rosto mudou ao ouvir a voz da pessoa do outro lado.

" - Não, hoje não, mas amanhã falamos, ok?" - ela disse um pouco comprometida

Passado uns segundos desligou.

" - Quem era?" - Kenshin perguntou

Ela respondeu:

" - Um colega de trabalho, foi ele que te ligou hoje de tarde."

Kenshin sentiu uma pontade de ciúmes.

" - Eu conheço-o?"

Ela clareou a voz:

" - Não, ele é novo por cá."

**Fim do capitulo**

**Milie black e Raachel P., obrigadinha pelos vossos reviews. Raachel desculpa a demora...**


	12. Chapter 12 intrigante palhaço

Oláaaaa... desculpem, ja lá vai muuuuuito tempo desde o ultimo post, queria avisar que neste capitulo vai entrar uma personagem qu não pertence a RK, espero que não fiquem chateados, mas tinha que arranjar um vilão para tudo isto.

O capituloé muito pequeno mas, o capitulo seguinte vais ser "postado" o mais depressa possivel também.Espero que gostem.

Como de costume deixem as vossas opiniões sempre.

**Capitulo 12 - O intrigante palhaço**

A noite passou calma, após o jantar nenhum dos dois tocou de volta no assunto "nós". A Kaoru prolongou como esperado o trabalho pela noite fora, e o Kenshin fez como antigamente as vigílias para ver se ela estava bem.

No seu quarto o ruivo meditava em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, mais precisamente desde que a Kaoru chegou a casa. Ele não era por natureza alguém inseguro, mas aquelas 2 chamadas do suposto colega de trabalho deixaram-no mais preocupado do que aquilo que ele queria.

_Ele é novo por cá... _era o que ela tinha dito.

_Sim talvez mais novo e mais atraente que tu..._ Isto não era mesmo normal, ele nunca tinha sentido preconceitos com relação a sua aparência física e não era por causa de uma novo colega de trabalho da Kaoru que ele ia começar a ter.

_Será que ela já terminou de ler o caso? Será que já se foi deitar? _

Tentou ouvir algo que lhe dissesse que ela ainda estava na sala... mas o silêncio era tudo o que reinava, nem uma folha a virar, nem o som da tv ligada; nada.

Ela não estava na sala.

Levantou se da cama e andou com passos inaudíveis até ao quarto dela. Encostou-se a porta e ouviu a sua leve respiração.

_Ela está a dormir._ Teve uma vontade enorme de confirmar visualmente aquilo que a sua audição lhe dizia, mas depois de imaginar a Kaoru zangada por ele invadir a sua privacidade, reconsiderou _a _questão e afastou-se do quarto dela.

Voltou para o seu quarto.

_Amanhã vou ter que aparecer aos meus amigos... vai ser um dia longo._

:.

Na casa da Megumi

Era tarde, a esta hora provavelmente deveria estar no hospital a trabalhar, mas, tinha sido dispensada, os acontecimentos dos últimos dias tinham sido o suficiente para conseguir umas férias antecipadas.

Terminando de tomar o seu banho, vestiu um roupão e deixou a enorme massa de cabelo preto molhado solto.

Limpou o espelho da casa de banho que estava embaciado, contemplou o seu rosto por algum tempo antes de procurar um creme na gaveta que tinha no móvel da casa de banho.

Ao voltar a olhar para o espelho a imagem tinha mudado.

Ela assustou-se mas não teve sequer tempo de gritar, porque ele tapou a boca dela:

" - Muito bem..." - o homem sorriu " - Nem eu teria feito melhor... "

" - Como é que conseguiu entrar aqui?" - Ela gritou

Ele que por seu sinal tinha a cara pintada como um palhaço, o que o tornava irreconhecível, fez sinal par que ela falasse baixo:

" - Ah!! Se eu consegui raptar-te achas que era muito difícil para mim saber onde moras?" - ele contemplou-a por momentos " - O que se passa querida? Não estavas a contar comigo era? oh! desculpa por aparecer sem ser convidado, mas, é só para saberes que estou de olho em ti... "

Ela ripostou: " - Eu já fiz o que me pediu. Eu não contei a ninguém que foi você que me raptou. Porque que agora não me deixa em paz?"

Ele franziu o sobrolho e fez ar pensativo:

" - Uh... Sabes é que ... digamos... ainda não estou muito convencido de que estás do meu lado... acho que ainda tens alguma... deixa cá ver a palavra... ah... lealdade, para com essa tua amiga Kaoru..."

A Megumi estava aterrada, sempre tinha sentido alguma inveja da Kaoru apenas pelo facto de que o Kenshin gostava dela, achava que a jovem policia era um pouco imatura , mas sempre foram amigas apesar de andarem sempre as turras uma com a outra. Mas este homem, este palhaço, tinha o poder de despertar nela todos os sentimentos maus e indesejáveis.

Ele sentou-se na esquina da banheira e mirou-a:

" - A tua amiga Kaoru... neste momento não esta sequer um pouco importada contigo, ela e aquele ruivo devem agora estar muito felizes depois do reencontro..."

A Megumi olhou para ele:

" - O Kenshin voltou?"

Ele sorriu malevolamente a vista da atitude da jovem medica.

" - Voltou, assim que soube que tinhas sido raptada, mas mais uma vez, a Kaoru roubou-o primeiro. A esta hora estão os dois a matar as saudades dos velhos tempos."

" - O quê?" - A Megumi engoliu a seco " - Ele voltou e mesmo sabendo por tudo o que eu passei nem sequer me veio visitar?"

" - A Kaoru pode ser ingénua mas sabe ser muito convincente, quando quer... tu entendes bem o que quero dizer..." - ele mais uma vez esboçou um sorriso maléfico, parece que este homem sorria em face da tristeza de outros... " - e mais uma vez tu ficaste para trás."

" - Bem... bem... bem... como eu odeio esta palavra, mas... ouve, não fiques desiludida, eu vim aqui dizer-te que fizes-te um bom trabalho face de todas as perguntas que eles te fizeram querida, mas em vista das novidades vim avisar-te...afinal eu sou o teu único amigo nesta história. "

" - O que é que queres que eu faça?" - ela perguntou não tomando sentido as últimas palavras do palhaço.

" - Talvez fosse conveniente ires visitar o Battousai amanhã de manhã, quando a Kaoru estiver a trabalhar..."

Megumi acenou, já não tomava conta daquilo que estava a sentir, aquele homem controlava os seus pensamentos e emoções, fazendo-a agir em conformidade com ele.

No fundo do seu coração sabia que tudo aquilo era errado, mas...

_Uma visita a um velho amigo não vai magoar ninguém..._


	13. Chapter 13 Velhos inimigos

**_Olá... Bem desta vez foi mais rápido né... bem obrigada á Andrea e a Yasmin pelo vossos reviews... realmente eu preciso pôr um pouco mais de acção nesta história... mas primeiro é preciso revelar alguns segredos... _**

**_lembram-se daquela senhora idosa no hospital que já sabia para onde o Sano queria ir, antes de ele sequer perguntar?_**

**_Lembram-se como é que o pai da Kaoru morreu??_**

**_Bem... não posso desvendar tudo de uma vez..._**

**_lol_**

**_tenham paciência comigo..._**

**_Capitulo 13 - Velhos inimigos_**

Na departamento policial, mais exactamente no gabinete do Saito, as coisas estavam a correr bastante mal. Em primeiro lugar o misterioso assassino da praia tinha feito mais uma vítima, o corpo tinha sido mais uma vez encontrado numa praia e como anteriormente era uma jovem estagiária no hospital;

A Kaoru e o Enishi tinham ido para o local do crime, e o Saito estava impaciente á espera de alguma novidade, pista ou prova que eles tivessem encontrado, mas, até agora os dois agentes ainda não tinham dito nada. E como se tudo isto não bastasse, o Sano estava no escritório do Saito a exigir falar com a Kaoru, e não saía de lá até conseguir.

O Saito fitou o rooster head por momentos.

_Este tipo tem uma lata! Primeiro entra no meu escritório sem sequer bater a porta e agora em vez de esperar na sala de hóspedes como faz toda a gente, fica aqui, deitado no **meu** maple, com pés em cima da** minha** secretária!! Não, isto não pode ser!_

" - És capaz de tirar essas patas de frango de cima da minha mobília?" - perguntou-lhe tentando manter-se o mais calmo possível.

" - Eu já disse que não saio daqui até falar com a jou-chan! Meu, que tipo chato que és, não sei como é que a tua mulher te consegue aturar. Das duas uma!!"

Saito franziu o sobrolho : " - O quê?"

" - Ou ela é uma santa, que te faz as vontadinhas todas, ou..."

_Já não estou a gostar nada da conversa!_ - Saito pensou, " - _Mas afinal, porque que eu ainda o ouço?"_

Os lábios do Sano esboçaram um grande sorriso, talvez a satisfação de saber que estava a irritar o Saito:

" - Ou tu és apenas um lobo retirado que em casa veste pele de ovelhinha para a mulher... meeeeeemeeeeee!!"

Uma campainha tocou o alerta vermelho na cabeça do jovem rebelde quando viu o sempre calmo e sereno Saito Haijime se levantar da secretária e vir em sua direcção.

Agarrando-o pela tshirt, fazendo com que ele se levantasse do pequeno sofá, Saito rosnou, perante o ainda persistente sorriso de Sano:

" - Tu não tens nada haver com a minha vida pessoal, galinha!!"

Neste preciso momento a Kaoru e o Enishi entraram na sala.

Sano analisou ambos e reflectiu que conhecia Enishi de algum lado, só passados breves momentos e que se lembrou que tinha falado com ele na noite do desaparecimento da Megumi...

" - Ainda bem que chegas te, este idiota decidiu barricar-se no meu escritório até tu apareceres." -

_O Saito está mesmo furioso, mas porquê que isso não me incomoda nada? _- a jovem agente pensou

" - Bem Sano já estou aqui, podemos falar agora... que se passa?" - Ela perguntou

Sano deixou se embalar mais um pouco na poltrona do Saito antes de responder... Levantou o sobrolho, como que a dar-lhe um sinal mas a Kaoru não entendeu:

"- O que foi?" -_ O que é que ele quer dizer com isto?_

" - O assunto é pessoal..." -respondeu

_Em que te meteste desta vez Sanosuke Sagara?_

" - Kaoru, depois de falares com o Sano preciso também de falar contigo." - o Enishi lembrou

" - Traz em os relatórios do caso depois. " -o Saito lembrou, aliviado por Sano já estar de saída da sua sala.

Kaoru acenou e seguiu junto com o Sano para a sua sala.

Mal chegaram ele apoderou-se da cadeira em frente a Kaoru enquanto ela atirava o casaco para o cabide e ligava o pequeno portátil que estava em cima da secretária.

" - Outra vez..." - ela suspirou ao olhar para o pequeno monitor

" - O quê?" - o seu amigo perguntou

A Kaoru estendeu-lhe a mão mostrando um pequeno papel, o Sano desencostou-se da cadeira e de uma forma muito típica sua retirou-lhe o papel da mão e leu-o.

_Não vais conseguir... ah!ah!ah!_

" - Só isto? Não fazes a mínima ideia de quem te terá enviado isto?"

A kaoru recostou-se para trás na cadeira e olhou-o pensativa:

" - Não sei, e já não é a primeira vez... Mas também te digo quem quer que seja deve se muito cobarde para não ter coragem de mo dizer na cara."

" - Sim, mas o que há mais por ai são tipos cobardes... Mas vá lá jou-chan não ligues... "

A Kaoru ficou mais uma vez pensativa.

Percebendo que a sua amiga não estava bem, ele perguntou:

" - Passa-se alguma coisa contigo, sei lá... algo que me queiras contar?"

Ela mais uma vez ficou a olha-lo como se se tivesse perdido na pergunta que ele fez.

" - Bem, é que eu ... sabes... há uma coisa que ainda não te contei..." - ela começou por dizer, mas depois algo fez luz no seu cérebro: " - Espera ai, tu vieste aqui porque querias falar comigo, dizes-te que tinhas algo para me dizer..."

" - Jou-chan, por acaso não tens tido novidades acerca do... uh..."

Ela ficou chocada:

" - Tu já sabias do Kenshin, não já??"

" - Bem, na noite que a Megumi desapareceu ele ligou-me a dizer para eu a ir procurar no hospital, e hoje quando liguei para tua casa e ele atendeu eu descobri que ele tinha voltado. Já era sem tempo, né? Tava a ver que vocês não acertavam os tachos!"

Do outro lado da porta alguém escutava silenciosamente esta conversa entre os dois.

A Kaoru respondeu furiosa:

" - Achas Sano, achas mesmo? Sim o Kenshin está lá, o Kenshin voltou, mas isto não é assim ele não pode sair e entrar da minha vida como e quando quer!

Eu estou farta de esperar por ele, farta! Eu tenho uma vida sabes! "

O Sano levantou-se para tentar acalmar a amiga que gesticulava furiosamente.

" - Mas já lhe tentas-te perguntar porquê que ele se foi desta vez?"

" - Porquê? Porquê? Isso queria eu saber, mas ele não diz, ele não diz nada. Depois diz que só me quer ver feliz! Achas isto normal?"

" - Não, mas o Kenshin não é muito 'normal', tu sabes, é... um tanto ou quanto... uh... misterioso. Tens que ter calma com ele."

" - Sim, mas eu quero andar com a minha vida para a frente Sano. Depois deste caso terminar, eu vou pensar em como reconstrui-la." - A Kaoru deu as costas para o seu amigo e mirou directamente o jardim por trás do seu escritório.

Quando estava prestes a entrar em meditação novamente, com todos os pensamentos impossiveis acerca do Kenshin, a voz sonante mas meiga do Sano interrompeu-a:

" - Reconstruir a tua vida, ah... Jou chan." - Ele aproximou-se pousando a mão no seu ombro fazendo-a fitá-lo: " - Mas, com ou sem ele?"

A jovem policia sentiu os seus olhos a encher-se de lágrimas e ficou calada, porque o que quer que fosse que dissesse iria fazê-la começar a chorar de vez.

Reparando na dor e confusão no seu olhar, o Sanosuke sentiu se aluído a abraçá-la.

" - Quero que saibas que seja o que for que decidires eu estou do teu lado..." - ele sussurrou-lhe aos ouvidos.

A Kaoru afagou a sua cabeça no peito do amigo, e suspirou:

" - Não sei responder a tua pergunta..."

" - Não faz mal, também não e a mim que tens que responder..."

...

_Vamos dar-te uma ajudinha a descobrir a resposta Kamyia Kaoru!_ - Uma mente maquiavélica pensou

:

O Kenshin deambulava pela casa a procura de algo para fazer... _Parece que o melhor é mesmo eu arranjar um emprego rapidamente, não sei se o Saito me aceita de volta... o mais certo é não aceitar, mas também não custa nada tentar... e assim aproveito e trago a Kaoru para casa... Sim, vou lá e..._

Foi interrompido pela campainha.

O seu pensamento vou para a hipótese de a Kaoru ter chegado mais cedo do trabalho, mas desvaneceu-se assim que ao abrir a porta verificou de quem se tratava:

A mulher sorridente entrou dentro da casa, deixando para trás um Kenshin um tanto ou quanto paralisado. O seu perfume era intenso e o seu olhar penetrante. Kenshin voltou-se para a olhar deixando atrás de si a porta aberta:

" - Megumi!"

Ela sorriu: " - Olá, Kenshin soube que tinhas voltado, e então decidi passar por aqui para ver se estavas bem."

" - Sim. Sim, Estou bem, ah... não devias estar a trabalhar Megumi?" - a sua frieza surpreendeu até mesmo a si próprio.

" - Não, Kenshin eles deram-me uns dias de descanso, depois do que me aconteceu..."

_O que aconteceu? Ah? Sim, pois, o rapto._

" - Pois foi Megumi, deve ter sido terrível para ti. Mas estás com bom aspecto, eu sinto que vais ultrapassar isto tudo muito bem." - ele retorquiu " - Como soube-te que eu tinha voltado? "

Ela sorriu sedutoramente rodeou-o:

" - Porquê que perguntas? Não estás contente por me ver? "

Não sabia bem em quê mas a médica estava diferente, algo dentro dela tinha mudado, ou algo **a** tinha mudado... O melhor mesmo era não permitir que ela se aproximasse muito dele, se a Kaoru chegasse e os visse próximos isso só ia piorar a situação entre eles.

" - Não é isso, é que cheguei apenas há dois dias e ainda ninguém sabia que eu tinha voltado..." - ele disse tentando manter alguma distância

" - Mas eu sei tudo acerca de ti... tudo..."

_Boa! E agora como é que faço para a despachar?_

" - Megumi, eu estou com um pouco de pressa, será que podíamos deixar esta conversa para outro dia?" - Enquanto falava ele procurava as chaves do carro o telemóvel e o casaco.

" - Estás a despachar-me?" - era fácil notar na sua voz que ela tinha ficado magoada com a maneira um tanto brusca que ele falou.

O Kenshin olhou para ela e sentiu pena, não fazia sentido tratá-la assim, afinal eram amigos há tanto tempo... Tentou animá-la:

" - Não Megumi, é só que já estou atrasado para ir buscar a Kaoru, e já sabes como ela fica quando se chateia..."

" - Ok, Kenshinzinho, mas... um dia destes vou aparecer aqui para falarmos os dois um pouco mais, ok??" - Ela nem o deixou responder. Abraçou-o com força.

O cheiro do perfume dele continuava o mesmo... inconfundível... delicioso... Era tão confortável estar nos braços dele...

Ele sabia que a médica era apaixonada por ele, "o samurai", como os amigos lhe chamavam, sempre ignorou o amor que ela sentia. Afinal de contas, ele gostava da Kaoru.

" - Megumi... " - ele tentou afastá-la suavemente

Ela entendeu. " - Sim, Eu sei, ela está a espera." - Soltou-se dele e foi-se embora pela porta que ainda permanecia aberta desde que ela tinha entrado.

:

**DE VOLTA A KAORU**

_As coisas mirabolantes que este rapaz me conta... Então não é que ele agora me pediu para pesquisar acerca de uma senhora idosa que no dia do desaparecimento da Megumi lhe pediu para ele a carregar até a um quarto...depois ele foi procurá-la e ela já tinha desaparecido e o quarto estava trancado... Bem... coisas do Sano... mas quando tiver um tempo livre vou pedir a Tsubame para investigar, já que ela está a fazer estágio lá no hospital..._

Alguém bateu á porta:

" - Entre."

Era o Enishi.

" - Então o Sano já foi embora?"

" - Já. Aquele rapaz é demais, se eu te contasse as histórias dele... bem... mas vamos ao trabalho, não é?"

Ele acenou.

" - Antes de mais nada, acho que temos que prevenir as pessoas do hospital para o que se está a passar..." - O Enishi estava diferente mas não conseguia perceber bem em quê.

" - Achas? Mas assim vamos gerar o pânico!" - Ela não estava a perceber como é que um agente tão experiente estava a dar uma solução destas.

" - Sim, tens razão... mas... temos que arranjar uma maneira de as proteger enquanto não descobrimos quem é o assassino..."

Ele estava mesmo abatido, de manhã já tinha notado mas agora parecia ainda mais...

" - Enishi, estás bem?" - Começando a ficar preocupada

Ele fingiu: " - Sim. Esta tudo bem, porquê?"

" - Pareces abatido. Tens a certeza que está tudo bem??"

Ele repetiu:

" - Sim. "

Embora tivesse achado estranho a atitude do Enishi também não tinha muito tempo para falar com ele. O Saito tinha dito que precisava falar com ela e era melhor obedecer antes que ele se chateasse.

Depois de alguns minutos decidiram que o melhor a fazer era destacar alguns colegas para trabalhar na guarda do hospital, a paisana, dessa forma pelo menos haveria um pouco mais de segurança relativamente a quem saia e entrava e também a se havia alguém suspeito que pudesse chamar atenção.

Mesmo depois de o Enishi sair da sala o telefone dela começou a tocar:

" - Bolas, é o Saito... eu queria ter ido Á sala dele antes que ele me ligasse... "

Atendeu o telefone e fez figas para que ele não estivesse mal disposto.

" - Tanuki! Vais demorar muito, não tenho a tarde toda!"

A Kaoru amaldiçoou o momento em que levantou o auscultador mas tentou manter a calma.

" - Estou a ir para aí... eu também trabalho já te esqueceste?"

" - Já devias cá estar!"

" - Se não me tivesses ligado já ai estava Saito."

Houve silêncio do outro lado da linha enquanto a Kaoru esboçava um silencioso sorriso malévolo... tinha conseguido deixar o Saito ficar mal.

O mau humor dele ficou ainda pior e ela percebeu isso quando ouviu as palavras dele:

" - Despacha-te." - e desligou

Pegou nos relatórios e correu para a sala dele.

:

_Ela não sabe parceiro. Ela não sabe porquê mas eu sei e tu sabes..._

_Tinha de ser ela a tomar conta deste caso... _

_Tinha de ser ela a terminar aquilo que tu deixas-te a meio._

_É justo para ti é justo para todos. Só não é justo para ela... _

_Aku Zoku San (Sin, Swift, Slay.)..._

_Eu e tu somos tão diferentes... Eu sempre te disse que a espada é uma arma de morte mas tu nunca acreditas-te... Por isso morreste ... meu amigo..._

_Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde ela teria de o enfrentar ... e com a raiva que vai crescer dentro dela quando descobrir... eu receio que a tuas filosofias não encaixem mais na tua filha..._

Depois da Kaoru ter saído da sala dele o Saito tinha ficado perdido em pensamentos acerca do passado. O pai dela... eram tão parecidos os dois... Tal pai tal filha... o mesmo caso para os dois...

_Irónico..._

Um batimento na porta enervou-o. _Porquê que não consigo estar em paz?_

" - Quem é?" - a porta abriu-se e ele entrou.

O Saito não pode evitar um certo dejá vu, ao ver de quem se tratava...

" - Decidis-te voltar?"

Ele não respondeu. A resposta era óbvia.

Os dois homens ficaram a fitar-se por longos minutos antes de o ruivo tomar a palavra:

" - Quero saber tudo acerca deste caso."

O saito continuou a fumar o seu cigarro calmamente... " - Tu deves-me uma. Ainda não decidimos quem é o vencedor."

Um reflexo dourado brilhou nos olhos do Kenshin " - Terei muito prazer em lutar contigo, mas não aqui nem agora, nem antes de resolver esta situação. "

O Saito sentiu-se satisfeito. Já haviam adiado aquele ajuste de contas por muito tempo... anos... gerações...

" - Tens aqui os relatórios..." - Atirou os papéis para cima da mesa. " - Ela está a tratar do caso, não tens que te preocupar."

O Kenshin olhou-o. Será que ele estava a fazer de propósito? Escolher a mulher que ele amava para este caso sabendo a dimensão e o perigo da situação? Para fazê-lo voltar?

" - Porquê, Saito?"

Ele era frio, mas não tão frio a ponto de pôr a Kaoru em perigo. O Saito de uma maneira ou outra apesar de tudo sempre a protegeu, embora o Kenshin não percebesse bem o porquê. Nem mesmo a própria Kaoru sabia... Por isso, ele tinha de certeza outra coisa em mente, algo que ele não estava a contar...

" - Não te vou responder a isso!"

Não valia a pena insistir, por isso o samurai saltou para outra pergunta e o seu semblante ganhou luz quando a formulou:

" - Onde está a Kaoru?"

" - A Tanuki? Pergunta a Tae, ela sabe tudo acerca do que se passa aqui... quem saiu quem entrou, quem foi a casa de banho quem fala ao telemóvel durante a hora do trabalho, quem namora com quem... e no meio de isso tudo ela também deve saber onde é que a Kaoru está..."

:.

_Nee-san... Porquê? É tudo tão injusto... Tu morta e ele vivo... vivo e apaixonado por outra... não há justiça..._

_Não... eu vou fazer justiça... ele não se vai ser feliz..._

Fechou os olhos por um momento.

_Triste._

_Porquê? Porquê que não sorris para mim?_

A sua expressão agravou-se:

_É ele não é?_

A sua meditação foi interrompida pela batida suave na porta:

" - Entre!!" - ele berrou

Ela entrou com uma expressão um pouco confusa, nunca o tinha ouvido a falar assim.

" - Desculpa interromper, Enishi..."

Quando viu que era ela suavizou a voz:

" - Desculpa, Kaoru... é que eu não ando...muito... bem..."

Ela aproximou-se dele e sorriu:

Ele estava outra vez perdido em pensamentos.

" - Nota-se sabes..." - ela estalou os dedos mesmo em frente ao nariz dele

Acordado pelo gesto dela o Enishi foi interiormente forçado a sorrir... Por mais que a sua cabeça dissese que ela era só um objecto de vingança ele não conseguia deixar de admirá-la... E ela hoje estava especialmente interessante...

" - Olha, já são 17h00... "

Ele pestanejou. " - Sim, e..."

" - Podíamos ir tomar um café..."

" - Isso é um convite?" - o Enishi perguntou espantado

" - Depende... Se aceitares é..."

Ela tinha um sorriso mesmo bonito... _Porquê nee-san, porquê que não sorris assim para mim?_

_Porquê que ela me está a convidar?_

E sem saber porquê a boca disse aquilo que a sua cabeça ainda não tinha decidido..

" - Vamos..."


	14. Chapter 14 Estranha

Soffy e XDeia Obrigadinha pelos vossos reviews, espero que continuem a ler...

lá vai mais um...

**Capitulo 14 - Uma estranha Senhora; Uma História estranha**

" - Megumi, sê bem aparecida!"

Desde que tinha sido raptada nunca mais tinha voltado ao seu local de trabalho, já sentia saudades da sua rotina, dos colegas dos doentes rezingões... Mas a sua profissão era de muita responsabilidade, e com tanta coisa que ela tinha na cabeça era impossível concentrar-se no trabalho.

" - Eu também estou muito contente por te ver Ikari." - Ela sorriu " - Como tem andado tudo por aqui?"

O médico deu mais um gole no seu café e respondeu: " - O mesmo de sempre."

Passados alguns minutos a conversar com o Ikari a Megumi decidiu visitar alguns dos pacientes.

Passou por vários quartos desde a enfermaria aos cuidados intensivos, conversou com a maior parte deles e em geral, todos disseram que ela fazia muita falta lá. Ela torcia o nariz e respondia que quando ela lá estava, eles não falavam assim...

Quando já estava a vir embora encontrou no corredor uma senhora de idade.

" - O que está aqui a fazer a estas horas? Já devia estar no seu quarto!" - retorquiu

A idosa olhou para ela mas não pronunciou nenhuma palavra.

" - Diga-me qual é o seu quarto e eu ajudo-a a chegar lá!"

Novamente nenhum som foi emitido.

A Megumi começou a estranhar, será que a senhora teria algum problema de audição? Ou então um problema na fala?

" - Não tenho problema nenhum!" - ela disse de uma forma amigável

As palavras sobressaltaram a médica._ Será que disse os meus pensamentos alto?_

" - Eu não estou aqui no hospital, vim aqui visitar uma pessoa e perdi-me nos corredores!"

Ofereceu o braço para a senhora se apoiar e disse: " - Eu ajudo-a a sair daqui."

A idosa sorriu.

Depois de caminharem por alguns minutos a senhora começou a falar:

" - A Dra deve ter muitas preocupações..."

" - Sim algumas... mas o meu trabalho e assim."

" - Mas... eu não Estou a falar do trabalho..."

A médica olhou-a a espera de uma explicação e a senhora continuou:

"- A sua situação é muito complicada, amar alguém que não nos ama é muito difícil..."

" - Desculpe não estou a entender!" - a Megumi estava ficar perturbada. _Como é que ela sabe? Isto só pode ser um pesadelo!_

" - É difícil... não nos deixar levar pelo mal que há dentro de nós..."

_O quê? Isto não me está a acontecer? Não pode?_

A Megumi perdeu-se em pensamentos, Quem era esta mulher misteriosa? Será que ela era alguma bruxa que lia os pensamentos e sabia o futuro? Não, não pode ser!

" - Olhe como é que a senhora sabe tanto da minha vi..." - parou de falar quando viu que a mulher já não estava mais lá.

Olhou a toda a volta a procura dela mas ela tinha simplesmente... desaparecido.

_Eu ando a ficar maluca!_

_:.:_

_" - Onde é que ela estará?"_

O Kenshin Já tinha ido a sala dela mas ela não estava lá... Decidiu seguir o conselho do Saito e ir perguntar a Tae, apesar da enxurrada de perguntas que ela iria fazer acerca da sua vinda.

Percorreu todo o corredor e lá estava ela.

" - Boa tarde Tae!"

A rapariga quase que saltou da cadeira quando o viu:

" - Kenshin! Tu voltas-te? O que se passa? Porquê que..." - mas as perguntas dela foram interrompidas

" - Depois eu respondo a tudo isso, mas por agora,... uh sabes onde está a Kaoru?"

A cara da recepcionista mudou de cor: " - Bem, a Kaoru... foi tomar café... com um colega de trabalho... o Enishi... que por acaso é parceiro dela neste novo caso! Mas porque que não esperas na sala dela? "

O Kenshin voltou todo o caminho para trás para a sala da Kaoru.

Não pôde negar que sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes quando a Tae disse que ela tinha ido ao café com um colega de trabalho... Provavelmente o mesmo que lhe tinha ligado na noite anterior... o mesmo que passava horas e horas com ela no escritório... será que já não bastava passarem o dia todo a ver-se, também tinham que ir tomar café juntos?

Ouviu a voz dela ao longe. Conseguia perceber que ela vinha a sorrir e isso fez com que ele ficasse ainda pior. Ele gostava de a ver sorrir, mas quando ele era o causador dessa emoção...

_Até amanhã, xau! - _ele ouviu-a dizer antes de abrir a porta.

Ao entrar na sala ela e vê-lo lá dentro a sua expressão foi de surpresa:

" - Kenshin!"

Ele ficou a olhar para ela por um bocado antes de responder:

" - Olá!"

" - Olá, Hoje decidis-te vir aqui?" - ela sorriu - _O que é que te trouxe aqui Kenshin? A tua amiga Megumi não está cá! _

" - Sim, vim perguntar se querias boleia para casa." - o tom dele era áspero, a imagem que estava na cabeça dele era a Kaoru a sorrir para um infeliz qualquer do qual só sabia o nome. Enishi.

A Kaoru estranhou o tom dele mas preferiu ignorar e para tornar o ambiente mais leve disse:

" - Não me apetece ir já para casa. Estás com tempo?"

O ruivo arregalou os olhos e respondeu: " - Sim, porquê?"

" - Porque podíamos ir comer qualquer coisa fora, sei lá, depois talvez andar um pouco a pé... é que estive aqui fechada o dia todo... e.. " - _Estás a ser tão tonta Kaoru, ele não te ama, ele não voltou por ti, convence-te disso!!_

Ele interrompeu-a:

" - Claro. Vamos, eu sei um sítio bom para jantarmos os dois."

Com a proposta dela o nosso ruivinho tinha ficado mais animado apesar de apreensivo.

Será que ele estava com medo de a perder?

Ela vestiu o casaco enquanto ele abria a porta.

" - Trouxeste carro?" - ela perguntou

" - Sim."

" - Ok."

:::::

No seu mundo tudo era negro. Mas nem sempre foi assim.

Mas agora era. Depois daquilo, depois daquele dia, só o mal preenchia o seu coração.

Não o ódio, o mal.

Mas ele sorria, gargalhava, nada nem ninguém conseguia destruir o seu sorriso.

Ele sempre fora inteligente... muito inteligente...

Enquanto observava o interior da casa ele verificou que ela não era uma pessoa muito organizada... ao contrário da médica.

O quarto dela era simples a roupa dela era simples, tudo muito informal, apenas alguns vestidos mais clássicos mas que raramente deviam ser usados.

Reparou num quadro de fotografias escondido atrás do armário... depois de o conseguir tirar de lá, observou-o com atenção e comparou-o com a cópia da fotografia que tinha mandado ao Kenshin, a foto do grupo.

" - Todos tão sorridentes..."- ele gozou " - Este tipo é brilhante e vai te fazer a vida negra..." - parou um pouco para pensar enquanto olhava para uma foto do Kenshin:

" - No fim de contas não sei qual de vocês dois é mais brilhante!"

" - Enquanto ainda me decido vamos deixar apenas umas pequenas marcas da minha presença..."

E ficou entretido a fazer tudo aquilo que queria na casa Dela, afinal, ele sabia que eles não iriam chegar assim tão cedo.

:::

O Sano tinha acabado de fazer um telefonema a encomendar uma pizza.

Atirou o corpo mole para o sofá e ligou a televisão. Estava á espera de que aquela noite fosse calma como todas as sextas feiras o eram... a única coisa que precisava era uma garrafa de sakê e a sua pizza.

Triiiimmm.

" - Foi rápido, vou ter que dar uma gorjeta pela eficiência!" - ele exclamou

Mas quando foi abrir a porta percebeu que não era a sua querida pizza que estava do outro lado.

" - Yahiko o que é que tas a fazer aqui, puto?!"

O miúdo ficou chateado: " - Pára de me chamar puto! Oh! Cabeça de galinha!"

Depois de o deixar entrar ficou a olhar para ele á espera de uma explicação, não é que o Yahiko não fosse bem vindo, pelo contrário, mas não era normal ele aparecer assim do nada.

" - Arranjas-te problemas na escola?" - ele perguntou

" - Não, estou de férias." - o rapaz respondeu

" - Vida boa!" - o Sano sentou-se no sofá e esticou as pernas para cima da mesinha que tinha a frente

Com um olhar de reprovação o Yahiko grunhiu: " - Olha quem fala!"

" - É preciso muito para chegar ao meu estatuto." - o lutador disse " - mas diz lá, o que é que te arrastou até aqui!"

" - Eu preciso da tua ajuda!" - ele disse desconfortável

A mente do Sano começou a funcionar e um sorriso malicioso começou a formar-se:

" - Queres ajuda com raparigas néee.... Uh ... podias ter dito mais cedo... sabes que aqui o lutador pode ensinar-te muitas coisas..."

O Yahiko começou a ficar cada vez mais vermelho:

" - Não é nada disso!!" - ele gritou " - Eu vim aqui porque, porque, acho que se passa alguma coisa, e tem haver com a Kaoru!"

" - Alguma coisa como?" - Agora o Yahiko tinha prendido a sua atenção

" - É umas coisas que eu ouvi o Aoshi dizer á Misao..."

O Sano não estava a gostar da conversa e pela cara do Yahiko o assunto era mesmo sério e iria levar muito tempo a desbobinar tudo...

:::::::::

O restaurante ao qual ele a tinha levado era bastante agradável, tinham ficado numa mesa ao lado de um vidro que mostrava a parte de fora do restaurante, mostrava o mar...

" - Estás pensativa..." - a voz dele acordou-a

Ela abanou a cabeça: " - Desculpa... Não estava a pensar em nada em especial..."

" - Gostas do lugar?" - o Kenshin perguntou. O único desejo dele naquele momento era agradá-la, e vê-la sorrir só para ele.

" - Sim, é muito bonito... Não conhecia este sitio."

" - Ainda bem que gostas-te..." - ele estava só a fazer conversa, o que ele queria realmente perguntar era outra coisa, bem diferente...

" - Estou com a sensação de que me queres perguntar alguma coisa!" - ela disse

" - Uh!.. Bem... mais ou menos... Como sabes?" - ele ficou atrapalhado

" - É simples. Eu conheço-te. " - ela acrescentou " - Apesar de não saber muito acerca de ti nem do teu passado, eu conheço-te suficientemente bem para saber que estás incomodado com alguma coisa."

" - Sim. Um pouco." - Ele olhou para ela enquanto tentava formular a questão, mas não lhe ocorria nenhuma maneira original de o dizer

Ela por outro lado ficou a espera da pergunta dele, mas...

" - Deixa para lá!" - ele disse

" - Tens a certeza?" - a Kaoru perguntou desiludida e já um pouco chateada

Ele embora insatisfeito com a sua actual falta de coragem abanou com a cabeça em sinal positivo.

" - Muito bem..."

Ele mudou de assunto ao perceber a conotação negativa no humor dela:

" - Então como está a correr esse caso que tens em mãos?"

Ela deu um gole na bebida e passado uns segundos respondeu:

" - Mais ou menos, nada de concludente, sabemos que as suas vitimas são sempre o mesmo género de pessoas e que é muito esperto."

O Kenshin suspirou: " - É perigoso Kaoru, promete-me que vais ter sempre cuidado."

_Se Não te tivesses ido embora poderíamos estar a resolver este caso juntos... a culpa é tua seu idiota._

" - Sim. Mas eu não estou sozinha... o Enishi também está comigo e o Saito ás vezes também dá uma ajuda."

_Tinha de vir á conversa esse tipo!!! Nem no jantar ele nos deixa em paz!_

Ela notou que algo o enfureceu mas não percebeu o quê.

" - Esse Enishi, tem referências?"

Ela saboreou um pouco da lasagna: " - Sim muito boas por sinal."

_Vamos lá descobrir quem és tu Enishi!_

_:::_

_**Vá digam lá se gostaram ou não.... Não custa assim tanto...** _


	15. Chapter 15 Beijo

**Soffy e XDeia; mais uma vez obrigada pelos vossos reviews... ai ai eles encorajaram me a escrever este capitulo rápido embora seja pequenino... mas amanhã vou ver se posto outro... mas não prometo, ok??**

:

:

**Capitulo 15 - Beijo**

Ele olhou para a foto dela no seu escritório. Essa fotografia era do dia do baile de finalistas e Ela tinha vestido um quimono tradicional japonês.

A sua irmã sempre foi uma jovem muito elegante, embora não tivesse muitas pessoas amigas, talvez devido á sua personalidade fechada, ela era muito conhecida na escola, conhecida pela sua beleza.

_Jovem elegante... _as palavras ecoaram na cabeça dele; _Ela iria tornar-se uma MULHER elegante, mas tu não deixas-te._

_Desde que ela te conheceu nunca mais foi a mesma. Ela morreu porque tu cometes-te um erro. O erro de a levar contigo. _

Os olhos verdes do Enishi estavam repletos de raiva.

_Na altura eu era apenas uma criança e não podia fazer nada. _Ele contemplou o copo com vinho á sua frente por momentos. _Mas eu cresci. - _Pegou nele e fez o líquido vermelho no seu interior rodar.

_Estudei muito para me tornar quem hoje sou, para estar aqui, aprendi a única técnica que pode derrotar o teu HitenMitsurugi... _

Chegou o copo á boca e saboreou o vinho. _Eu sabia que tu irias voltar... Mais cedo ou mais tarde todos se vão admirar..._ O ódio dentro dele crescia descontroladamente á medida que pensava no culminar do seu plano.

_....Do conhecido agente Kenshin Himura aparecer... morto... _

"- Uh..." - uma pequena dor chamou-o á realidade. Na sua mão havia uma mistura de vinho, vidros e sangue, mas nem isso o alarmou.

_Onessan_

...

_Jinchuu._

_..._

_Nada mais me interessa... _

:::

**Voltando ao Kenshin e a Kaoru**

Ele tinha aproveitado para lhe fazer imensas perguntas acerca do Enishi e ela tinha respondido embora achasse estranha todo um questionário acerca de uma pessoa que ele não conhecia.

A hipótese de ciúmes passou pela cabeça dela, mas... _Não. Lembra-te, ele voltou assim que soube que a MEGUMI estava em problemas, não tu._

Depois de jantarem ele convidou-a para andarem um pouco a pé. Já era noite e á beira mar estava frio, mas... ela aceitou.

Enquanto andavam ele estava pensativo:

_Será que lhe devo contar das ameaças, dos verdadeiros motivos que me levaram a partir? _

_Não. Não ia adiantar de nada..._

_Mas... talvez... ela me perdoasse... e..._

_.._

A ideia de puder estar tudo bem entre eles de novo, como antigamente era muito agradável.

Embora não houvesse nada assumido ele sabia e ela sabia que o que havia entre eles era mais do que amizade... embora ele sempre dissesse que ela merecia alguém melhor, que ele nunca a iria fazer feliz... que a diferença de idades era muito grande...será que era mesmo isso que ele queria?

E se esse alguém melhor fosse esse novo colega?

_Não... Ela não iria apaixonar-se por alguém no trabalho..._

Mas os seus pensamentos voltaram ao tempo em que eles se conheceram e mais tarde souberam que iriam trabalhar juntos no departamento policial...

Qual era a diferença? Entre ele e o Enishi?

:

" - Voltamos ao Kenshin pensativo?" - a Kaoru perguntou

" - Tu gostas dele?" ela ouviu-o perguntar

A Kaoru ficou pasmada a olhar para o Kenshin. Ele parecia que nem estava lá, que a pergunta tinha saído de dentro sem ele querer, sem ele ter tomado a noção daquilo que tinha dito.

Só quando viu a expressão dela é que percebeu que tinha dito aquilo alto...

Tentou compor:

" - O que eu quis dizer foi... uh... se..." - o Kenshin não conseguia arranjar palavras para cobrir a gafe que tinha cometido, e cada vez se enterrava mais: " - bem, é que ... sabes... eu... acho que tens ... que ter cuidado..."

A expressão dela mostrou ainda mais confusão:

" - Cuidado com o quê?"

Ele ficava cada vez mais embasbacado: " - Ele pode não ter... boas intenções..."

A expressão dela ficava cada vez mais grave.

" - Tu és uma mulher e ... e és bonita e ... ele pode..."

Ela apontou o dedo bem na frente da cara dele: " - Kenshin! Eu não sou uma criança!"

" - Eu sei mas..." - ele segurou-a pelo braço quando ela tentou virar costas

A Kaoru apanhada de surpresa pelo puxão dele e quando notou estavam ambos colados um ao outro.

A cara dela dava pelo ombro dele e por várias vezes ela tentou desviar o olhar dele mas, o Kenshin queria que ela o olhasse nos olhos:

"- Tu gostas dele?" - ele perguntou. Os braços dele estavam carinhosamente á volta dos dela impedindo que ela se conseguisse libertar do seu abraço.

A Kaoru combateu as lágrimas que queriam começar a cair: " - Tu és um idiota." - ela sussurrou

_Ela é tão bonita mesmo quando está zangada comigo... _

" - Eu sei... " - e apertou-a ainda mais nos seus braços e ela afagou a cabeça no peito dele.

_Porquê isto Kenshin?_

Era tão bom estar nos braços dele... e ainda para mais ali sozinhos só com o som das ondas a bater na areia... sentir o perfume dele...

A mão dele procurou a cara da Kaoru. E por momentos ele ficou a olhar naquele oceano que eram os olhos dela. Depois de lutar muito contra si próprio, decidiu desistir, não conseguia aguentar mais, controlar aquilo que sentia...

e

Os lábios deles tocaram-se pela primeira vez desde que se tinham conhecido... foi um beijo longo, leve e carinhoso...

A Kaoru não estava á espera disto da parte dele, mas era tudo tão delicioso que ela não conseguiu resistir a deixar-se envolver no beijo dele.

Passados alguns segundos os lábios deles separaram-se. E eles ficaram novamente a olhar-se. Ambos estavam envergonhados demais para conseguirem dizer algo.

Mas o Kenshin foi o primeiro a falar:

" - Não respondeste a minha pergunta." - ele disse enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

" - Pergunta, que pergunta?" - ela pensou por momentos " - ah?"

_Primeiro beijas-me e depois perguntas me se eu gosto do outro?_

" - Kenshin, eu não o amo." - ela respondeu " - Não há nada entre nós..." - ela respondeu hesitante

" - Então porque esse tom de hesitação Kaoru? Já houve alguma vez algo entre vocês?" - ele perguntou tentando manter a calma

Ela respirou fundo:

" - Não."

O olhar dele brilhou. _Ela é só minha._

" - Porque eu não quis!" - ela acrescentou

Os olhos violeta ficaram parados por momentos a tentar perceber o conteúdo da frase dela:

" - Como assim?"

:::

**Eu sei que foi curtinho, mas não deu tempo para mais... **

**é so para avisar que este clima entre eles não vai durar muito.... mas... eu já tinha tanta saudade de um ar romantico....**

**REVIEW PF... NÃO CUSTA NADA!!! NÃO SEJAM PERGUIÇAS!!!**


	16. Chapter 16 Traidor

**Quero agradecer a:**

**Soffy - olá como prometi aqui está outro... espero que gostes. obrigada pelo review**

**Asuen - Obrigada... não posso responder já a quem é o assasino do pai da Kaoru, mas... em breve vais saber... espero que gostes e obrigada pelo review...**

**Capitulo 16 - um traidor**

" - O quê?" - o Sano estava estupefacto. O que o Yahiko lhe estava a dizer era simplesmente surreal, não podia ser verdade.

" - A sério Sano, eu ouvi a Misao a dizer isso ao Aoshi..."

_Não pode ser. Alguém quer fazer mal á Kaoru...._

" - Mas quem poderia ser?" - as palavras ecoaram na sala

" - Não sei, a Misao só disse isso."

" - Só? Não deu mais nenhuma pista?" - o lutador perguntou

" - Ela disse que... tinha que ser alguém que conhecesse muito bem a Kaoru..." o miúdo parou de falar

" - Desenbucha!" - o Sano apressou-o

" - Pára Sano! Eu nem sei se devia ter vindo aqui dizer-te isto.!"

O Sanozuke ficou passado com o que o Yahiko disse:

" - O quê? Agora que começas te acaba!!!"

Depois de muita relutância o Sano lá conseguiu arrancar uma confissão:

" - O Aoshi diz que pode ser alguém do nosso grupo de amigos..."

A cabeça do Sano estava a dar alerta vermelho com tanta confusão, ele levantou-se do sofá com as mãos na cabeça e andou um pouco pela sala.

_Quem pode ser? Do nosso grupo de amigos? Impossível? Quem? Quem?_

" - Mas porque que a Misao diz que a Kaoru está em perigo?" - ele fitou o Yahiko que estava sentado no sofá com uma expressão apreensiva.

" - Não sei. Essa parte da conversa já não consegui apanhar!"

" - Brrrr! A parte mais importante e tu não ouviste!!!" - ele estrebuchou

o Yahiko ficou ainda mais mal disposto: " - Olha se era para isto eu não tinha vindo falar contigo!" - e levantou-se do sofá pronto para se ir embora.

" - Ei ei! " - o Sano chamou " - Desculpa..." - ele disse num tom mais calmo " - é que a Jou chan é como uma irmã para mim, e eu não quero que lhe façam mal... já bastou aquilo que ela sofreu quando o Kenshin foi embora e agora quando ele voltou outra vez..." -

" - O Kenshin voltou? Quando? Como?" - o Yahiko tinha um monte de perguntas para fazer acerca do Kesnhin, em primeiro luar, porque é que não tinha sido avisado da sua chegada?

" - Sim, voltou, ele está a viver na casa da Jou chan... mas quase ninguém sabe por isso não digas nada a ninguém."

::::

Ela não quis falar muito acerca do que se poderá ter passado entre ela e o tal colega, apenas lhe disse o essencial:

" - O Enishi gosta de mim. "

E estas palavras foram o suficiente para o por inseguro.

_E se ele avançar? _

_E se ela pela convivência começar a apaixonar se por ele? Afinal de contas, eu já a deixei duas vezes, já a desiludi tanto...._

Mas dai lhe veio novamente a ideia, e se ele lhe contasse porquê que se tinha ido embora desta vez...

Quando iam no carro a caminho de casa. A Kaoru ia pensativa.

_Kenshin tu confundes me tanto... na minha cabeça estava tudo resolvido... eu queria esquecer-te... contigo a viver em minha casa ia ser uma tarefa difícil, mas depois do beijo de hoje... as coisas ainda complicaram mais...._

_Porquê? _

" - Eu nunca quis pôr a tua vida em risco Kaoru." - a voz dele sou meia rouca

Ela olhou-o enquanto ele sem tirar os olhos da estrada continuou:

" - Foi por isso que eu fui embora..."

"- Kenshin..." - a voz dela era de cansaço... estava farta das desculpas dele " - Não venhas com a história do teu passado que não queres..." -

Ele interrompeu-a.

" - Mas é verdade, Kaoru, há muita gente que me odeia, e era capaz de fazer tudo para destruir a minha felicidade..."

" - Mas Kenshin, não pode ser assim, não podes viver assim..." - quem é que lhe poderia querer fazer mal? Talvez algum criminoso que ele tenha prendido...

" - Enquanto as coisas são relativas a mim, eu posso tomar conta da situação, mas..." - ele parou o carro no semáforo

" - mas?..." - ela perguntou

" - Mas quando começam a envolver as pessoas que eu gosto eu não posso suportar isso..."

A Kaoru reflectiu por um pouco:

" - Estás a querer dizer que ... ameaçaram fazer mal a alguém do nosso grupo de amigos?"

Ele acenou: " - a ti."

Era como se tivesse levado uma pancada no peito... todo este tempo a pensar que ele tinha ido embora porque quis. A odiá-lo por isso, mas afinal... ele tinha ido por ela...

A jovem policia ficou em silêncio perdida nos seus pensamentos por bastante tempo até que sentiu ele a parar o carro. Estranhou, mas quando olhou pelo vidro viu que já estavam em casa...

" - Chegamos." - o Kenshin disse acordando-a do estado de transe.

Ela abriu a porta do carro e saiu ele acompanhou-a. Esperaram que o elevador descesse... o silencio entre eles era de morte o que fazia com que a espera parecesse ainda maior.

Finalmente chegou e eles subiram até ao 10 andar.

Ao entrar em casa a Kaoru abriu a porta deu alguns passos para a frente e parou de costas para ele.

O Kenshin sabia que ela estava prestes a dizer algo.

" - Eu ... " - a voz dela soou fraca " - eu não sei o que dizer..."

O Kenshin chegou-se mais perto dela e disse:

" - Que tiveste saudades minhas... era agradável..."

Os olhos da jovem encheram se de lágrimas quando se virou para o abraçar:

" - É claro que tive..."

O Kenshin nem queria acreditar em como as coisas estavam a correr bem entre eles. É claro que havia o pormenor do tal colega de trabalho, mas, nada que não se resolvesse... ele tinha confiança nela...

Finalmente ele tinha achado coragem para viver de novo, para demonstrar aquilo que sentia... e aquele beijo na praia tinha significado muito, tanto para ele como para ela.

" - Bem... uh... já é tarde, acho que me vou me deitar..." - ela disse

Não era o que ela realmente queria, mas, era o melhor a fazer...

Aquele final de tarde, inicio de noite, já tinha sido cheio de emoções... pela primeira vez eles tinham se beijado, e para já, na opinião dela, as coisas deviam manter-se assim.

Mas o Kenshin não pensava da mesma maneira. Na mente dele já tinham perdido tempo demais separados. Ele queria mais, ele queria provar mais daqueles lábios, quiçá talvez adormecer com o cheiro dela, com ela, do seu lado.

A mente dele sabia que estava a ir muito depressa mas algo dentro dele dizia para ir em frente. Por isso ele agarrou-a e não a deixou ir.

A Kaoru olhou para ele. Os olhos do Kenshin estavam fixos nela. Ela sorriu.

" - O que é que se passa Kenshin?"

Ele apertou-a com mais força: " - Não me apetece deixar-te ir..." - sussurrou nos ouvidos dela, fazendo com que ele se sentisse completamente tentada a dizer sim.

Ele deu um pequeno beijo no pescoço dela.

" - Kenshin não pode ser..." - ela falou num tom de voz nada convincente para ele.

Ela tentou andar para trás e ele como estava agarrado a ela andou também até que a Kaoru sentiu as costas bater na porta do seu quarto.

O Kenshin beijava-a enquanto com a mão direita abria a porta do quarto dela.

" - Kenshin?" - ele Parou de a beijar e olhou-a na esperança de que ela não lhe fosse pedir para parar. Neste momento eles já estavam ambos dentro do quarto.

As respirações estavam ambas incertas, não só pela falta de fôlego devido aos beijos mas também, porque nem ele sabia o que ela ia dizer nem ela própria estava certa do que estava a fazer.

" - Prometes me que depois desta noite não me vais deixar de novo?" - os olhos imploraram que a resposta fosse sincera.

Ele usou um gesto muito acriançado mas que ela achou fofo, roçou o nariz dele no dela, e disse com um sorriso:

" - Prometo."

Ela sorriu de volta.

Enquanto ele a deitava devagar na cama ela sentiu que algo não estava bem e parou.

" - O que se passa?" - ele perguntou, com medo de que ela tivesse voltado atrás.

A Kaoru olhou para a cama.

" - O que é isto?" - ela disse ao olhar para as fotografias todas espalhadas pela cama.

Enquanto ela verificava as fotografias o Kenshin já tinha fixado o olhar em outra coisa.

O espelho do quarto tinha umas letras escritas com baton :

_" - Voltei! Ah! Ah!"_

_"_ - Porcaria!_" - _o Kenshin nem queria acreditar

A Kaoru olhou para o espelho e leu as letras vermelhas:

" - Outra vez." - ela murmurou

Como que não bastasse, o telemóvel dela começou a tocar:

" - É o Saito." - e atendeu

O Kenshin não ouviu a conversa entre eles só percebeu que ela tinha que voltar ao departamento.

Ele estava em baixo. O momento romântico deles tinha ido por água abaixo, ela tinha o quarto todo remexido e ainda por cima ele ia ficar sozinho em casa por sinal.

" - Vou ter que ir..." - ela disse

" - Eu vou contigo." - ele já sabia qual ia ser a resposta dela

" - Não... Kenshin... espera por mim... eu vou tentar despachar-me." - ela disse já pronta para ir embora

" - Desculpa." - ele agarrou o braço dela antes de ela ter hipótese de sair

A Kaoru voltou para trás e olhou para a desarrumação do quarto.

Sorriu.

" - Estás a rir? " - o Kenshin achou estranho

" - Ninguém me vai separar de ti. " - ela disse convencida de que o autor dos estragos no quarto dela era o mesmo que o tinha ameaçado.

Deu-lhe um pequeno Beijo. " - Posso levar o teu carro?"

Ele acenou e viu-a ir-se embora.

Apesar de tudo isto ter acontecido ele estava feliz...

Depois de pensar em tudo decidiu:

_O banho de água fria é a melhor opção._

_:::_

" - Podes agir." - do outro lado do telefone a mulher sorriu " - Faz tudo como eu te disse e sê rápida."

A pessoa do outro lado desligou.

_Esta noite és meu..._ carregou bem forte os lábios antes de entrar

_:::_

A Kaoru chegou ao departamento. Estava tudo fechado. Tomara aquela hora...

Andou rapidamente até ao escritório do Saito.

Bateu a porta.

" - Entre." - ela obedeceu á voz do seu chefe e entrou

Sentou-se em frente a ele que a observava cautelosamente.

" - O que é que se passa Saito?"

Ele tinha uma expressão séria.

A conversa entre eles foi curta.

" - Não falei por telefone porque era arriscado demais." - ele começou por dizer

A Kaoru já conhecia aquele olhar, era o olhar de que algo não estava bem

" - Temos um traidor entre nós."

A notícia caiu na Kaoru como uma bomba.

" - Um traidor, mas quem? Como? Porque?" - ela perguntou

" - Tem havido fuga de informações... "

::

::

**Ola... **

**bem... bem... este capitulo não terminou como eu queria... se não ficava um bocado mais longo e com um final mais trágico.... mas assim não conseguia publicar a tempo...**

**espero que gostem**

**e obrigada ás meninas que comentaram... **

**pf deixem os vossos reviews..**

**beijinhos**


	17. Chapter 17 A Maior Traição

**Soffy - Obrigada por continuares a ler, tentei ser o mais rápida possivel e espero que gostes.. muito obrigada mais uma vez por deixares sempre o teu comentário, acredita é muito importante para mim... Encoraja-me a continuar a escrever em portuguÊs.**

**Thai - Obrigada, espero que seja sinal de que gostas-te e de que vais continuar a ler... obrigada.**

**::::**

**_O golpe que não mata é sempre aquele que doi mais..._**

**Capitulo 17 - A Maior Traição**

Apesar de ser tarde o Saito não era o único no escritório, o Enishi também apareceu. Provavelmente o Saito tinha-lhe telefonado como fez com ela.

" - Temos que agir com muita discrição, afinal se temos um traidor ele é de certeza alguém que está no nosso meio." - o Enishi disse

" - Mas com base em quê é que vocês chegaram a essa conclusão?" - a Kaoru perguntou

O Saito passou uma pasta para a mão da Kaoru e ela examinou o conteúdo por momentos enquanto o Saito falava.

" - Há dois dias atrás a Misao foi para o hospital onde trabalha a tua amiga Megumi, para fazer um turno de vigília e verificar se havia alguma movimentação estranha no local."

Os olhos do Enishi deslocaram-se dos papeis que a Kaoru tinha na mão e fixaram o Saito:

" - E? Encontraram alguma coisa? Viu alguém?"

" - Bem... podemos dizer que ela ouviu algo bastante interessante..."

A Kaoru interrompeu-o:

" - Saito, mas isto é apenas uma pasta com informações pessoais de antigos agentes, está aqui a ficha do Hiko; do Gensai; do Ikari e do meu ... " - os olhos pararam na fotografia de um rosto que ela conhecia muito bem... " - pai..."

O homem observou-a por momentos. Não sabia qual ia ser a reacção dela as noticias que lhe ia dar, mas agora era a hora.

" - No hospital só entram trÊs tipos de pessoas, visitas, doentes ou pessoal que lá trabalhe, e todos tem de mostrar identificação." Tirou um cigarro no maço e pô-lo na boca: " - Mas houve um tipo que embora tenha passado pelo segurança não mostrou identificação para entrar. Ele usava um gorro que não permitia ver bem a cara, por isso era ainda mais suspeito." - Procurando qualquer coisa nos bolsos do casaco continuou a falar:

" - Quando a Misao, que como vocês sabem estava disfarçada de enfermeira tentou entrar pelo mesmo sitio, o segurança tentou atrasá-la, usando todas as maneiras possíveis para isso. " - desistindo de procurar ele perguntou ao Enishi:

" - Tens lume?"

Á resposta negativa dele e ao bafejar de impaciente da Kaoru ele continuou:

" - Mal ela conseguiu ver-se livre do segurança tentou seguir o indivíduo."

" - E conseguiu?" - foi a pergunta imediata do Enishi

" - Bem, ele já levava um avanço e a Misao não conhecia muito bem o hospital por isso esteve prestes a desistir, até porque uma senhora com uma certa idade pediu-lhe ajuda para chegar ao quarto..."

" - Mas então... ela não conseguiu encontrar esse individuo?"

O Saito tirou o cigaro da boca, claramente chateado por não ter conseguido encontrar o isqueiro: " - Parece que a nossa pequena doninha estava numa noite de sorte... depois de levar a senhora ao quarto, ouviu alguém a discutir. Por momentos ela pensou que fosse algum doente a resmungar, mas seguiu as vozes e três portas depois do quarto onde tinha deixado a idosa conseguiu perceber de que se tratava."

::

**Flashback**

_A Misao encostou-se a porta do quarto onde vinham as vozes:_

_" - Eu não posso fazer isso! É arriscado demais, eles já puseram seguranças aqui no hospital, se levantamos mais suspeitas vamos ser apanhados!"_

_Outra voz respondeu:_

_" - Ora, ora, não me digas isso, já fizeste coisas bem mais arriscadas não foi? "_

_Ouve silencio por momentos, até que se ouviu novamente a mesma voz:_

_" - Ah! ah!" - ouviu-se uma gargalhada quase que estridente._

_" - Tu és pérfido! Eu não posso continuar com isto, não posso!Tu és um monstro!"_

_O homem parou comas gargalhadas e a Misao ouviu um barulho como se várias coisas tivessem caído ao chão:_

_" - Provavelmente bateu-lhe!" - ela pensou_

_Para tirar as dúvidas a jovem olhou pelo buraco da fechadura. A vista não era das melhores, mas, conseguiu perceber que se tratava do homem do qual tinha suspeitado e de um outro vestido de médico, que estava agora estendido no chão._

_O suspeito que vestia um fato roxo começou por ameaçar:_

_" - Vamos comparar... Serei eu, um simples cidadão sedento de justiça por todo o mal que me foi feito mais pérfido do que um médico que deixa morrer um homem de 42 anos por lhe transfusionar sangue de tipo errado? "_

_O médico murmurou: " - Foi um acidente..."_

_A Misao tentou ver a cara do outro homem mas não conseguiu:_

_" - Claro que foi um acidente... mas... achas que a comunidade médica iria pensar da mesma forma? Ainda para mais sendo a vitima quem era." _

_Houve silencio._

_" - Faz o que eu te digo e nunca terás problemas... afinal estou a fazer-te um favor..."_

_O médico ripostou: " - Ao matar a filha dele estás a fazer-me um favor? Não! Eu não consigo ter mais peso na minha consciência! Não!"_

_Desta vez o suspeito encostou o médico á parede com uma faca no pescoço:_

_" - Deixa-te de pieguices... Não te faz diferença que a Kamyia Kaoru morra.! Dá-me lá essa porcaria, que eu já estou a perder a paciência!"_

_O médico passou-lhe qualquer coisa para a mão que a Misao não conseguiu ver bem._

_" - Bom menino." _

_::_

" - Depois disso a Misao achou que era melhor ir embora."

A Kaoru levantou-se e começou a andar aos círculos.

" - O meu pai? Não pode ser! Não pode! O meu pai não morreu por causa de sangue do tipo errado! Ele já chegou morto ao hospital! Ele levou vários tiros! Saito tu sabes disso!"

O Saito manteve-se calmo exteriormente mas interiormente estava agitado. A voz dela tinia nos ouvidos dele:

" - Tu foste com ele na ambulância! Tu disseste que ele não aguentou a viagem até ao hospital!!"

O Enishi olhava para ambos não percebendo o que se estava a passar ali. Por um lado queria ajudá-la, mas por outro lado queria entender bem o que se tinha passado.

" - Kaoru... antes de morrer o teu pai... o teu pai estava preocupado contigo, preocupado que o caso que o levou á morte pusesse a tua vida em risco no futuro... e ele tinha razão!"

Ela olhou-o com lágrimas nos olhos:

" - Mas eles dizem que ele morreu por..."

" - Temos que apurar melhor a situação..." - ele tentou evitar o olhar dela, não gostava de a ver a chorar, embora todos pensavam que ele fosse inane aos sentimentos. " - O importante agora é que... sabes que tens que te proteger... quem fez mal ao teu pai, quer fazer-te mal a ti!"

Num reflexo o Enishi levantou-se e encostou a cabeça dela no seu peito.

" - A Misao não reconheceu esse homem... como podes afirmar que ele é um de nós?" - o Enishi perguntou com uma Kaoru de rastos nos seus braços.

" - Ele não é um de nós... mas está a receber informações de algum de nós... de alguém que nos conhecesse bem... que conhece bem a Kaoru."

O Enishi acenou. Finalmente tinha entendido. O traidor era um intermediário...

De repente a Kaoru soltou-se dos braços do Enishi e com os olhos cheios de raiva gritou para o Saito:

" - Tu! Pensei que fosses amigo do meu pai, mas... se fosses tinhas me contado tudo! Eu... odeio-te!" - com toda a fúria que tinha atirou o distintivo para o chão e saiu do escritório.

:

os dois homens entreolharam-se:

" - Enishi leva-a a casa, já é bastante tarde e... não quero que ela corra perigo."

Mesmo que o Saito não tivesse dito nada era isso que ele ia fazer. Saiu a correr atrás dela e deixou para trás um Saito bastante diferente.

_Ela vai voltar... quando a raiva passar_

_::_

_" - _Kaoru, espera!_" - _ele gritou " - Deixa-me levar-te para casa!"

Ela parou e encostou o corpo ao carro:

" - Não Enishi! Eu trouxe o carro do Kenshin hoje... posso ir..." - as voz dela ficou embargada

Ele não gostava de ver raparigas a chorar, não sabia porquê, mas de qualquer forma faziam-lhe lembrar a irmã dele e ele não suportava vê-la a chorar...

" - Anda comigo, vamos conversar um pouco." - ele aqueceu os braços frios dela com as mãos dele

" - Não..." -ela forçou um sorriso embora as lágrimas lhe escorressem pela cara abaixo " - Eu vou para casa dormir..."

" - Para casa?" - ele perguntou " - Acho que isso não te vai fazer bem..."

" - Porquê?" - ela perguntou

" - Não sei, acho que nestas situações não devemos ..."

A Kaoru abraçou-se ao pescoço dele.

" - Tu és um bom amigo..." - ele não queria acreditar que ela lhe estava a dizer isto, era irónico. Ele nunca tinha ouvido isso de ninguém...

O aroma dela era tão bom que por alguns segundos ele esqueceu do que os rodeava, só, quando ela a soltou é que ele voltou á realidade.

" - Queres mesmo ir para casa?" - ele insistiu

Os olhos azuis dela estavam ainda mais profundos por ter chorado:

" - Sim."

Ele não podia deixá-la ir assim, não podia. Antes de ela fechar a porta do carro ele parou-a:

A Kaoru ficou a olhar para ele a procura de uma explicação para aquele gesto.

o Enishi olhou para o chão e abanou a cabeça, fosse o que fosse que ele queria dizer estava a custar a sair.

A sua voz saiu rouca.

" - Se precisares de mim, eu vou estar no meu gabinete, não hesites em correr para lá."

Ela agradeceu e arrancou deixando parar trás um Enishi confuso:

_:_

_Depois do que me aconteceu hoje nada mais pode ser pior._

_::_

A viagem até casa foi rápida. Estacionou o carro na garagem do prédio e chamou o elevador.

_Provavelmente o Kenshin vai estar acordado á minha espera._

Ela sabia que depois de lhe contar tudo o que se tinha passado ele ia tomar conta dela... tratá-la como se ela fosse um bebé... sim era isso que ela precisava neste momento, o carinho e atenção do homem que amava.

Abriu a porta. Quando entrou estranhou o silencio e o facto de ele não ter vindo a porta dar-lhe as boas vindas.

_Talvez tenha adormecido._

Olhou ao redor e o seu coração parou de bater quando olhou para o chão.

Estavam espalhadas pelo hall roupas de mulher, sapatos, meias de vidro, blusa.

Com o coração aos pulos a Kaoru seguiu as roupas que conduziam ao quarto dele.

O que ela viu a seguir fez com que o mundo dela desabasse naquele momento:

A porta estava aberta e o Kenshin dormia sossegadamente com uma mulher no seu peito...

Com a mão a cobrir a boca a Kaoru deu mais um passo em direcção aos dois amantes.

_Megumi!_

O ar ficou parada no garganta da jovem policia.

Não! Não podia ser, depois de pensar que nada pior podia acontecer... a traição do Kenshin doía muito mais do que aquilo que o Saito lhe tinha contado.

O Kenshin e a Megumi... tinha sido traída pelos dois.

Ela queria gritar queria acordá-los confrontá-los com a situação, mas não tinha coragem. Ia desabar em lágrimas e não era isso que ela queria, eles não podiam vê-la a sofrer, não... não ia dar esse gosto á Megumi.

Olhou para a expressão de felicidade no rosto adormecido da médica.

_Tu ganhas-te._

Na tentativa de correr até á porta de entrada tropeçou num dos sapatos da Megumi e caiu.

Deixou-se ficar no chão por segundos a chorar ._ Como é que pude ser tão burra?_

Como que um flashback o momento em que se tinha despedido do Enishi veio-lhe á mente:

_Ele balançou a cabeça e os olhos verdes dele olhavam fixamente para o chão:_

_" - Se precisares de mim, eu vou estar no meu gabinete, não hesites em correr para lá."_


	18. Chapter 18 PorquÊ?

Alguém... : Obrigada pelo teu review, eu acho que não escreveo muito bem, porque muitas vezes faltam-me as palavras, mas agradeço que tu estejas a ler ambas as minhas histórias em portuguÊs... e espero que continues a gostar... fiquei muito contente, obrigada.. beijo

Soffy - Mais um capitulo... este demorou mais um bocado, e ficou pequeno, mas espero que continues a ler... obrigada pelo teu review... e obrigada por comentares sempre... beijo

**Capitulo 18 - PorquÊ?**

Ele olhou pela janela. Aquela hora eram raros os carros que passavam na rua... não havia movimento, estava tudo deserto. Era normal... toda a gente estava em casa com a família ou então a descansar.

_Toda a gente... _

A pergunta correcta naquele momento seria: Porquê que ele não estava em casa?

Estava tudo a correr como planeado. Mas então, porquê que ele tinha aquele sentimento de vazio dentro dele?

_Raios!_ - ele queria arrancar aquela angústia do peito, mas, por mais que tentasse não conseguia. Algo não estava bem com ele.

Ele levantou-se e andou uns metros dentro da sala... olhou o lugar em sua volta e sentindo a cabeça pesada encostou-se a parede.

Tinha começado a chover, ele conseguia ouvir as pingas a caírem no telhado do edifício. Aliás, eram a única coisa que se conseguia ouvir naquela noite solitária.

Era impossível não se perguntar acerca dela, Como estaria? O que iria fazer? Será que iria ter com ele? Provavelmente não, ele tinha sido um burro em lhe fazer aquela proposta, com tantos amigos que ela tinha a quem recorrer porquê que iria logo escolhê-lo a ele? Um simples estranho?

Mas afinal o que é que lhe tinha passado pela cabeça quando lhe disse para o procurar? Ele quis hesitar, quis controlar, mas algo falou mais alto...

_Não! Pára de pensar como um fraco! _

Ela nunca viria.

O Enishi ficou uns bons minutos encostado naquela parede com os olhos fechados, a pensar em algo que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era, até se dar conta de a chuva lá fora não era mais o único som audível naquele edifício.

Manteve-se imóvel. Esperou que os seus ouvidos estivessem enganados enquanto o som de passos se tornava cada vez mais próximo, mas nem mesmo quando ouviu a porta abrir-se ele se mexeu.

" - Enishi..." - só ao som da voz dela é que ele acordou do transe.

Sim. Ela tinha vindo.

Ele olhou-a cuidadosamente.

O cabelo dela escorria água, os olhos estavam vermelhos de chorar, borratados de preto... Não estava frio mas ela estava a tremer.

Apesar de tudo ela continuava bonita.

" - Kaoru!" - ele finalmente descolou da parede e caminhou na direcção dela.

" - Desculpa. Eu sei que deves estar a trabalhar... mas... tu dizes-te que..." - a voz dela sucumbia a cada palavra nova.

O Enishi afagou a cara dela limpando algumas das lágrimas:

" - Fizes-te bem." - daí ele abraçou-a enquanto ela embora de uma forma silenciosa continuava a chorar.

As imagens da traição do Kenshin insistiam em não sair da cabeça dela...

O Enishi nunca tinha tido oportunidade de lidar com uma mulher com sentimentos tão fortes como os da Kaoru tão de perto... a Tomoe nunca demonstrava o que sentia. Ele tinha sempre que perguntar... mas o silencio era sempre uma resposta muito vaga.

As recordações da irmã faziam-no sempre voltar á mesma pergunta, incontáveis vezes:

" - Porquê?" - as palavras voaram da boca dele

" - Porque Hoje perdi alguém que gostava muito..." - ela respondeu a uma pergunta que não se destinava a ela.

Só passado alguns segundos ele raciocinou que tinha falado alto, e, no meio de uma confusão de pensamentos e sentimentos ele viu reflectida nela a imagem de alguém que ele também há muito tinha perdido.

:::::

O Kenshin acordou com uma dor de cabeça enorme.

_Que se passou aqui?_

Ele olhou para a confusão em que estava o seu quarto, roupas dele espalhadas pelo chão, sem contar que ele próprio estava uma confusão, com o cabelo todo despenteado, sem roupas...

Não era normal...

Um cheiro agradável vinha da cozinha.

Ele lembrou-se de alguns eventos da última noite... talvez pudesse ter acntecido algo entre eles os dois...

_Kaoru! Será que?_ - o samurai pensou duas vezes primeiro - _Não, não pode ter acontecido nada entre nós, senão eu lembrava-me. Tudo isto é muito estranho... e a Kaoru a cozinhar tão cedo não pode ser! _

O Kenshin vestiu um roupão e decidiu ir até a cozinha.

" - O quê?" - ele disse bem alto ao contemplar a figura da mulher perante ele " - Mas o que é que se passa aqui?"

Ela continuou a cozinha calmamente e com um sorriso respondeu:

" - Bom dia amor... Não te quis acordar, estavas a dormir tão bem..."

O Kenshin não estava a entender nada do que se estava a passar:

" - Megumi, que é que se passa? O que é que tu estás a fazer aqui?"

Ela olhou para ele de uma maneira cínica:

" - Não te lembras da noite passada?"

O samurai ficou ainda mais nervoso: " - Do que é que tu estás a falar? Que noite passada?"

Ele correu até ao quarto da Kaoru enquanto a médica respondia alto o suficiente para ele ouvir:

" - Oh Kenshin, não me digas que não te lembras da noite passada? Não sejas assim... foi tão bom... diz lá que não acordas-te mais ... leve?"

O Kenshin abriu a porta do quarto da Kaoru.

_Ela não veio dormir a casa!_

De repente ele sentiu umas mãos á volta da cintura dele:

" - Vamos tomar o pequeno almoço juntos... já está pronto..."

O Kenshin que costumava ser alguém calmo perdeu de vez as estribeiras. Desentrelaçando os braços da Megumi do corpo dele o samurai enfrentou-a com um olhar bem firme:

" - Ouve bem Megumi! Eu não sei o que se passou aqui! Mas... se se passou algo...eu quero que saibas que eu não estava consciente e..."

Ela interrompeu: " - É normal, estás numa fase de negação, eu entendo isso!"

" - Não estou a negar! Se aconteceu algo não significou nada para mim, ok? Quem eu amo é a Kaoru! Entendido? Eu nuca te escondi isso! " - o raiva do Kenshin era facilmente notada no seu tom de voz e no seu olhar...

Ela baixou a cabeça e voltou para a cozinha.

_É impossível que apesar de tudo aquilo que eu sou como mulher ele continue a olhar para aquela pirralha! Não pode! _

_Mas, depois de tudo isto eu tenho a certeza que ela nunca o irá aceitar de volta! Ele nunca perdoaria uma traição..._

Ele estava de volta á cozinha mas desta vez já vestido e pronto para sair.

" - Por favor, Megumi vai te embora daqui. Quando eu voltar, por favor já não estejas aqui. " - embora não tivesse sido agressivo ele mostrou-se bastante sólido naquilo que dizia.

Não deixou tempo para ela argumentar porque saiu logo a seguir de ter dito aquelas palavras.

Precisava sair daquele ambiente, ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Parecia sinistro. O mais estranho é que ele tinha repassado vezes sem conta os episódios da última noite mas não se lembrava de nada!

_A minha única esperança é que a Kaoru não tenha vindo a casa na noite passada..._

_:::::_

Aos poucos e poucos os olhos dela ajustaram-se á luz...

Recordou alguns momentos da noite passada... depois de saber da traição do Kenshin ela tinha corrido instintivamente para o escritório á procura do Enishi. Porquê?

Podia ter corrido para a casa do Sano, da Misao. Porquê o Enishi?

Ele não estava na sala. Devia ter ido fazer alguma coisa... na noite passada ele não lhe perguntou muita coisa acerca do que lhe tinha acontecido, simplesmente a deixou chorar nos braços dele.

Ás vezes parecia que tinha adivinhado o que se estava a passar...

Knock! Knock! - leves batidas na porta

" - Entre." - a Kaoru respondeu com a voz um pouco rouca por falta de uso.

O Enishi entrou com uma bandeja com comida nas mãos.

" - Bom dia."

" - Bom Enishi, não precisavas bater, o escritório é teu!"

Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente a ela, pousando a comida na mesa ao lado do sofá.

" - Achei que seria melhor..." - após alguns segundos de troca de olhares ele disse: " - Trouxe-te um chá quente porque não quero que fiques doente... ontem vinhas encharcada e..."

" - Obrigada." - ela pegou no chá com cuidado e começou a beber.

Novamente houve uma onde de silencio entre eles.

" - O que se passa Enishi?" - Ela perguntou achando estranha a maneira como ele estava a olhar para ela.

Ele desviou o olhar,..

" - Nada... "

" - Olha, desculpa por ter aparecido aqui ontem assim... eu não sei que me deu, mas... "

" - Não precisas de explicar nada Kaoru."

" - Preciso sim... é que... ontem..." - as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto

Ele colocou o dedo indicador a tapar a boca dela:

" - Shhh... Quando doer menos... tu contas-me..."

Ela sorriu... embora tivesse aquele ar de autoritário e de senhor impenetrável ele conseguia ser bastante atencioso quando queria.

" - Obrigada..."

::::

" - Muito bem Dra...Acho que finalmente estamos a entender-nos..." - ele disse

A Megumi atirou a carteira para cima do sofá e mostrou-se insatisfeita:

" - Mal ele pode foi atrás dela! Que raiva!!!"

" - Ah!ah!ah! É a estupidez humana querida, tens que te habituar a ela... mas... já estiveste mais longe de conseguir o que queres..."

A médica sorriu... _Sim... vê-los separados era a coisa que ela mais queria neste momento..._

_:::_


	19. Chapter 19 Hiko Seijuru

**Kchan 258 - Muito Obrigada... estás mesmo a gostar? eu fico muito feliz de ouvir isso... espero que não fiques desiludida com este capitulo porque é muito pequeno, mas... eu prometo que vou fazer o post mais depressa possivel da proxima vez... e quanto a máquina do tempo, agradeço dese já a tua opinião nunca pensei receber um review que correspondesse tão bem aquilo que eu tinha pensado para a fic... e ainda nesta semana vou actualizar. Beijão**

**Soffy - Obrigada.. espero que continues a ler e a deixar a tua opinião.... isso conta muito para mim... desculpa a demora. beijinho**

**Alguém - Obrigada... agradeço mesmo por estares a ler ambas as minhas histórias... uma fã da minha escrita? que bom!! Beijo**

**Gaspar - Obrigada pelo review... sim... eu sei que há expressões que são diferentes em portuguÊs BR e PT, mas faço o meu máximo para que tudo esteja compreensivel para todos, até porque todos falamos a mesma lingua... fiquei contente por saber que algúém começa a ler esta história que já tem 18 capitulos e ainda deixa um review...quanto a tua pergunta... bem... o Kenshin e a Kaoru são o meu casal predileto... não os imagino separados sempre... beijo e espero que continues a ler... **

**Kika de Apus - Pois é...a Megumi...vai ser muito muito muito má nesta história... mas vai ser tbm o factor chave.... beijo grane e obrigada pelo review... continua a ler pf..**

**a todos desculpem pela demora e pelo capitulo ser tão pequeno... mas tem estado tudo muito complicado.... não fiquem chateados comigo...**

**mais uma coisa... tenham sempre atenção á senhora idosa... **

**Capitulo 19 - Hiko Seijuru**

" - Estás a ficar cada vez melhor Sano! A tua mão direita já está completamente recuperada!"

O Sano abriu um largo sorriso: " - Obrigada Tsunan! A Dra raposa fez um excelente trabalho... ah! Já agora! Estou liso (sem dinheiro), achas que se pode arranjar ai algum combatezito para me tirar deste tédio e pobreza?"

" - Vamos ver o que se arranja Sano, hoje ligo-te e digo te alguma coisa... mas acho que não vai haver problema." - O amigo acrescentou " - Mas está alguma coisa a preocupar-te? Estás apreensivo! E olha que eu conheço-te bem... Levas-te um fora da Dra outra vez? "

O Sano saltou para fora do Ringue e começou a tirar as ligaduras das mãos.

" - Nah... a raposa é o que é; e eu sou o que sou... o que me está a preocupar agora é a Kaoru."

O Tsunan estranhou: " - E desde quando é começas-te a olhar para a rapariga policia com outros olhos?"

" - Ei! Não é nada disso!" - o olhar do Sano reprovou o amigo " - Preocupação como amigos! Só isso! "

" - Mas o Kenshin, namorado dela não tinha voltado?"

" - Sim..." - o lutador respondeu

" - Então ela está protegida! Pelo que ouvi dizer o tipo é dos melhores, né?"

O Sano não sabia bem porquê mas as palavras do amigo não o tranquilizavam, apesar de tudo ser pura verdade.

_Hoje á tarde vou ter uma conversa com aquele ruivo._

" - OI!"

O Sano foi apanhado de surpresa ao ver o Yahiko no ginásio: " - Ei Yahiko, o que é que estás aqui a fazer? "

O rapaz respondeu: " - Vim almoçar contigo para falarmos daquele assunto! " - ele falou com um ar suspeito

" - Ei puto porquê todas essas esquisitices? O que se passa? Que assunto?" - o Sano ás vezes conseguia ser mesmo esquecido.

O Yahiko arregalou as sobrancelhas: " - AQUELE assunto!" - obviamente o Yahiko não queria que o Tsunan se apercebesse do que se estava a passar.

" - AH!" - O Sano finalmente tinha entendido.

O Tsunan olhava para os dois meio aparvalhado...

" - Desculpa lá, não posso recusar dar alguns concelhos privados acerca de miúdas..." - O Sano sussurrou para o amigo

" - Eu ouvi isso!" - o Yahiko rosnou

" - Queres manter segredo ou não puto?" - murmurou " - Então finge!"

O Yahiko corou, o que fez o Tsunan pensar que o Sano estava mesmo a dizer a verdade.

O lutador colocou a mão na cabeça do Yahiko enquanto ambos caminhavam para o balneário.

_Aqueles dois não importa o quanto se insultem, parecem irmãos, até no penteado são parecidos... - _o Tsunan pensou

:::

A Kaoru já estava novamente na sala dela. Durante toda a manhã tinha tentado abstrair-se de pensar no Kenshin, mas ás vezes era difícil. Ela estava sozinha agora.

_Ao menos se o meu pai estivesse aqui..._

A menção do seu pai fez-lhe lembrar de tudo o que o Saito tinha contado.

Não importa como, se por erro médico, se por ter sido baleado vezes demais. O pai dela tinha morrido e nada mudava isso.

Ela lembrava-se bem dos últimos dias deles...

Sempre tinha sido um pai presente, mas desde que tinha aquele processo em mãos raramente passava a noite em casa. Ela tentava arrancar algo dele mas Kojiro não revelava nenhum pormenor, nenhum detalhe acerca do caso em questão.

Continuou assim durante dois meses, até que um dia ela recebeu uma chamada do Saito, a dizer que o pai dela tinha morrido em serviço.

Ela jurou vingança, revoltou-se com o mundo, mas... não tinha poder para resolver nada.

Pelas várias vezes que tinha inquirido o Saito acerca de que caso se tratava, tudo o que o chefe dizia era vago, demasiado incompleto para que ela pudesse tomar alguma decisão... Parecia que ele não queria que ela soubesse de nada. Como se tudo se tratasse de um segredo.

E agora, o homem que tinha morto o pai dela queria terminar o seu trabalho matando-a a ela também.

_Mas porquê? _

A Kaoru tinha a frente dela a pasta com várias fotografias e relatórios que o Saito lhe tinha dado na noite anterior. Abriu e analisou cada uma durante longo tempo, mas uma delas chamou-a a atenção:

**" - Seijuro Hiko. Mestre do estilo HitenMistsurugi."**

**Situação Actual: Reformado**

**Últimos casos resolvidos:**

1º - O seu último trabalho, em conjunto com Kamyia Kojiro, foi relativo a um homem que maltratava e espancava todos na sua vizinhança. Quando se sentiu perseguido e ameaçado pela polícia matou a mulher e fugiu com seu filho de 10 anos. Deixando atrás de si um rasto de mortes e torturas por onde passava. ( perturbação mental grave; gosto por fazer o mal).

Após a morte em serviço do seu companheiro Kamyia O agente Hiko seguiu sozinho as pistas que Kiro (nome do fora da lei) deixava, visto ser um homem suspeito que chamava muito a atenção pela sua maneira rude de tratar os outros, e foi facilmente encontrado o local onde este se escondia. Quando o agente em questão chegou ao local, apenas restava o corpo de Kiro.

O seu filho que tinha vários ferimentos na cara (supostamente espancado e torturado pelo pai), e uma arma que prontamente entregou ao agente assim que solicitada.

...............

.............

A lista de elogios ao seu trabalho era infindável mas a Kaoru só precisou de ler aquele bocado para decidir que tinha de falar com aquele homem.

Levou a pasta consigo para ver o endereço, e estava pronta para sair quando deu de caras com ele.

" - Kaoru..." - a voz dele ecoou nos ouvidos dela

A sua surpresa não foi maior do que a sua raiva: " - Como é que ainda tens coragem para vir até aqui?"

Ele percebeu que ela tinha visto tudo. Ele e a Megumi.

Sabia que possivelmente era a pior frase para usar no momento mas...:

" - Não é aquilo que parece!" - ele disse

Ela bufou todo o ar que tinha no peito: " - NÃO? Típico!"

Fez uma tentativa para sair da sua sala mas ele não deixou:

" - Espera. Deixa-me explicar tudo!"

A Kaoru olhou-o com raiva: " - Não há nada para explicar! Eu vi, ninguém me contou! Como é que tiveste coragem? Na minha casa!"

" - Ouve! Vamos para casa conversar, eu tenho a certeza que me vais entender!"

" - Eu não vou para casa! Pelo menos para já!" - soltou-se da mão dele que entretanto a tinha agarrado

Ele sabia que estava inocente mas, entendia perfeitamente a situação dela: " - Se alguém tem de sair, esse alguém sou eu, Kaoru."

Ela ficou a pensar nisso por momentos: " - Não. De qualquer forma eu não conseguiria lá voltar..."

" - Kaoru, eu não vou desistir facilmente. Eu vou conseguir explicar-te, arranjar provas, maneiras de te provar que aquilo que viste não foi realmente o que aconteceu!"

A última frase que ele ouviu foi:

" - Boa sorte!"

A Kaoru saiu imediatamente porta fora.

_Ela está magoada. Eu tenho a certeza que no lugar dela.... Eu faria ainda pior... eu matava quem..._

_Não... ela não é assim..._

_Mas... como é que lhe posso provar que tudo isto foi planeado pela Megumi para ... para nos separar..._

_..._

_Megumi... Porquê isto? Ela é a única saída para esta confusão toda..._

_Não entendo como é que eu não me lembro de nada... logo eu que fui treinado para estar sempre alerta!_

_Não.... Só se ela não estiver sozinha nisto...mas quem mais?_

_:::::_

O Sanozuke e o Yahiko estavam a almoçar; Quanto ao tema de conversa...

" - A Misao disse que o Saito acredita que tudo isto tem ligação com o caso que a Kaoru está a investigar..."

O Sano parou de comer:

" - Mas então a solução é simples apenas tirá-la desse caso e está tudo resolvido!"

O Yahilo suspirou: " - As vezes não sei o que tens no lugar do cérebro!"

" - Ah!?"

" - Se o assassino já sabe quem ela é nunca a irá deixar em paz, faça ela o que fizer!"

" - Mas... assim é quase impossível... só se ela tiver protecção policial...e já sabes como a Kaoru irá reagir a isso!"

" - Sim. Eu conheço a minha professora! Mas talvez possamos avisar o Kenshin!"

" - Sim! Ele há de ter uma solução!" - o Sano levantou-se deixando parte da comida no prato.

" - Onde vamos?" - o Yahiko perguntou admirado

" - Vamos falar com o Kenshin!!!"

" - Espera!" - o rapaz gritou

" - O que é?" - o lutado perguntou imapaciente

A cara que o Yahiko fez era de alguém que ia dizer algo sério:

" - E se... e se... o Kenshin...."

O Sanozuke já estava a bater com o pé no chão:

" - Fala!"

" - E se o Kenshin não é de confiança?"

O Sano passou-se por completo: " - O quê?"

" - Eu posso estar a ser muito injusto mas... foi desde que ele veio que a Kaoru... olha! Eu não sei, mas o Aoshi disse que foi o Kenshin que avisou que algum de vocês poderiam estar em perigo... como é que ele poderia saber?"

_Não... o Kenshin não... não... ele não seria capaz... nunca... ele gosta demais dela para isso... mas.... Não deixa de fazer sentido..._

:::

A Kaoru chegou ao lugar inscrito no papel.

Não podia deixar de ter uma sensação esquisita, do género, um dejá vu. Ela conhecia aquele lugar.

Era calmo... apenas se ouvia o cantar dos pássaros e o uivar de leve do vento... a natureza demonstrava naqueles poucos metros quadrados de terra, muito do seu esplendor...

Avançou silenciosamente para a pequena casa existente naquele tipo jardim.

_Porquê que alguém se isolaria tanto do mundo depois de toda a fama que tem?_

" - Calculei que virias!"

A Kaoru voltou-se para encarar um homem que havia muito tempo que não via...

" - Tinha de vir..."


	20. Chapter 20

**K chan - combatezinho segnifica uma luta, o emprego do Sano é ser lutador... miúdas correcto, garotas.**

**obrigadinha k chan foste a unica que leu este capitulo. obrigada por estares a gostar e desculpa a demora... tudo de bom pra ti, espero que tudo te corra bem para ti também ... obrigada pelos votos de bom ano. desculpa estar a escrever a pressa mas é que quis postar antes de sair... mas agora tenho mesmo que ir... desculpa... desculpa e obrigada**

**Capitulo 20 - **

_" - Calculei que virias!" _

_A Kaoru voltou-se para encarar um homem que havia muito tempo que não via..._

_" - Tinha de vir..."_

:::

" - Estranhei em demorares tanto a aparecer." - ele caminhou até ela com a usual garrafa de sakÊ na mão.

A Kaoru recordava-se vagamente dele, mas aquele gesto era difícil de esquecer. Hiko sem sakê, era a mesma coisa que o Saito sem um cigarro... ou seja, impossível.

" - Eu não sabia que tinhas trabalhado com o meu pai nesse caso." - o tom dela denunciava um pouco de nervosismo apesar de a figura a frente lhe ser familiar.

" - O Kojiro foi quem resolveu o caso, ele deixou tudo preparado para eu seguir as pistas caso lhe acontecesse algo."

A Kaoru sabia que o pai dela tinha sido um bom agente. Ele tinha-lhe ensinado tudo, ou, quase tudo, aquilo que o seu tempo de vida lhe permitiu.

" - Eu entendo bem porquê que o Saito te escolheu para isto." - o Hiko apesar de ter agora o cabelo mais comprido de resto estava igual a mesma postura a mesma maneira de falar...

" - O teu espírito é igual ao dele pequena Kaoru..." - ele caminhou até perto dela e colocou a mão no ombro da Kaoru de uma forma paternal.

" - Achas mesmo mestre Hiko?" - ela perguntou com um brilho baço nos olhos

" - Acho." - ele olhou para ela com um pouco de nostalgia " - Vamos entrar e conversar um pouco, há muita coisa que precisas saber."

Viu que ela estava um pouco receosa em entrar então acrescentou: " - Não te preocupes comigo estás segura."

Apesar de já não o ver há bastantes anos porque mesmo antes da morte do pai ela já não tinha contacto com ele há uns tempos, de uma forma ou de outra sentia-se feliz por o ter reencontrado e sentia-se segura junto dele. Não sabia explicar, mas... podia comparar a segurança e o bem-estar de o ter a beira com o que sentia quando estava com o Kenshin...

Ela abanou a cabeça.

_Mas que comparação é que poderia haver entre dois homens tão diferentes? Nunca, nenhuma._

_::::_

Já deviam ter passado cerca de trinta minutos desde que ela tinha saído do escritório mas ele continuou lá.

Tudo naquela sala tinha um pouco dela. O cheiro dela o toque dela,...

Por mais que ela o tivesse ignorado ele não a conseguia culpar. Não era difícil pôr-se no lugar dela. Se ele chegasse a casa e a encontra-se na cama com outra pessoa provavelmente explodiria de raiva.

Ele ligou o computador dela e percorreu algumas pastas queria saber mais acerca do caso que ela estava a tratar, mas, ela não tinha deixado nenhum ficheiro no computador. A única coisa que lá estava era um email vindo do Saito que o Kenshin leu por alto, confirmativo de que o caso ficaria a responsabilidade dela e de um tal Enishi. Nada que ele não soubesse.

A Kaoru tinha uma fotografia do Yahiko na secretária.

Apesar de estarem sempre a discutir ela gostava muito do miúdo. Ela dizia que era como se fosse um irmão para ela.

Era tão bom estar ali na sala dela... era uma paz...

Knock... Knock...

As pesadas batidas na porta retiraram-no da sua paz, e como se não bastasse a pessoa entrou sem pedir licença.

" - Kaoru desculpa entrar assim mas...." - o voz dele ficou presa na garganta quando se deu conta de que o Kenshin estava lá. " - Kenshin, o que fazes aqui?"

O Kenshin desligou o portátil da Kaoru e levantou-se da cadeira.

" - E tu Sano o que fazes aqui?"

O Sano ficou desconfiado da atitude do ruivo.

_Será que a Kaoru lhe deu autorização para ele mexer no computador dela?_

_Claro que sim... se eles partilham a casa porquê que não poderiam partilhar o computador?_

_Mas porque que eu estou a desconfiar do Kenshin? Não faz sentido nenhum..._

" - Eu precisava de falar com a Kaoru... mas... sabes onde ela está?"

O olhar do Kenshin foi directamente para a porta.

" - Ela saiu."

O Sanosuke sentiu um clima de instabilidade na voz do amigo.

" - Passa-se alguma coisa?"

O Kenshin virou costas e andou para perto da janela. " - Sim... "

" - Da última vez que falei com a Kaoru ela estava muito chateada contigo. Disse que não podias aparecer e desaparecer assim da vida dela... que ela queria reconstruir novamente a sua vida e esse tipo de coisas."

_Reconstruir a vida? Depois de tudo o que ela viu... então é que vai ter mais vontade de fazer isso, mas sem mim..._

" - Sano alguém me tramou." - o Kenshin virou-se e encarou o amigo.

O Sanosuke não entendeu logo a primeira:

" - Como assim? Não estou a entender!"

O Kenshin suspirou e atirou o seu corpo mole para a cadeira e ficou a olhar para o tecto. Deixando o Sano ainda mais intrigado.

" - Alguém me fez adormecer; alguém me tirou as roupas; alguém me meteu na cama com a Megumi."

A boca do Sano quase que ficou aberta até aos pés ao ouvir o que o amigo estava a dizer.

" - Kenshin, vá lá mais vale admitires que o desejo foi mais forte."

O Kenshin olhou para o amigo e suspirou novamente: " - Eu nunca quereria a Megumi Sano, Tu sabes quantas vezes a recusei? Eu só queria a Kaoru..."

_Ele está a divagar... Nunca o vi a falar assim. Ok tudo bem que a raposa é uma raposa mesmo, mas não a vejo capaz de fazer uma coisa destas..._

" - Espera aí estás a querer dizer que a Kaoru te viu na cama com a Megumi?" - ele só se apercebeu disso passado uns segundos

O Kenshin acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. " - Pelo menos acho que viu, eu não sei, estava com tanto sono que nem acordei nem a senti chegar. Aliás nem sequer me lembro de a Megumi entrar em casa..."

" - Tssss..." - o Sano não queria acreditar no que o amigo estava a dizer. " - Bem... ela nunca te vai perdoar..."

O Kenshin sentiu como se um golpe lhe acertasse em cheio quando o amigo disse aquilo.

" - Mas SANO eu não tive culpa. A Megumi andava esquisita sempre a aparecer por lá, e sempre com um olhar sabes, diferente... eu tenho a certeza que ela não fez isto sozinha."

O lutador encostou-se para trás na cadeira a frente da secretária: " - Quem poderia querer separar-vos?"

Os olhos violeta dele mostraram a angústia que ele sentia. " - Não sei."

_Não gosto nada de o ver assim. A história que ele conta é quase inacreditável... mas ele nunca mentiu, ele sempre foi misterioso, mas mentir nunca mentiu. Para além do mais o Kenshin gosta mesmo da Kaoru... o que é que eu faço? Vinha aqui para falar com ela e dou de caras com ele? Não estava a contar com isto..._

" - Sano?" - a voz do amigo acordou-o para a realidade

" - Sim?" - ele respondeu

O Kenshin estava com um olhar sério:

" - Eu preciso da tua ajuda... Eu sei que te dás bem com a Megumi... Não podias tentar arrancar alguma coisa dela?"

O Sano deu um salto da cadeira:

" - Kenshin a Dra é muito inteligente, se ela está metida em algum esquema ela nunca me vai dizer nada, nunca!"

O Kenshin olhou para o lado desapontado... " - Tens razão."

" - Mas não quer dizer que não possa tentar... mas vais ter que me pagar com muitos almoços á pala (de graça)!!" - o Sano acrescentou

Os olhos do Kenshin mostraram um raio de felicidade quando amigo disse aquilo. Talvez ele conseguisse alguma pista...

" - Eu sabia que me ias ajudar Sano... Obrigada."

O lutador esboçou um sorriso malandro.

_O que eu não faço pelos meus amigos..._

_::::_

A água quente batia no seu corpo com força fazendo sair vapor da pele cada vez mais vermelha. Era tão bom relaxar depois daquela noite.

Ás vezes ficava confuso com as suas próprias atitudes, não entendia porquê que a tratava tão bem... mas depois a ideia de vingança subia ao coração e era aí que se convencia a ele próprio de que era tudo por uma boa causa.

Mas não importava o que ele dissesse. Cada vez que ele olhava para ela mais profundamente lembrava-se da irmã. Embora fisicamente não fossem nada parecidas havia algo que elas tinham em comum, mas ele não sabia explicar o quê.

Fechou a agua e saindo da banheira colocou uma toalha á volta da cintura. Limpou o espelho embaciado e ficou um bocado a olhar para ele próprio.

_Nee-san... _

Antes que as recordações o invadissem de novo, começou a vaguear pela casa.

Quanto mais tempo passava ali mais se convencia que aquela casa era enorme demais para ele. Não que não conseguisse arranjar companhia feminina se quisesse, mas... não era isso que ele desejava.

Nunca tinha entendido o que a Tomoe tinha visto no Kenshin Himura, principalmente depois da morte do seu noivo de infância o Enishi pensou que ela nunca mais fosse apaixonar-se por alguém.

Pessoalmente nunca tinha ido com a cara do ruivo. A partir do momento em que ele apareceu ela nunca mais lhe deu a mesma atenção, o mesmo carinho... Era tudo direccionado para aquele imbecil...

Até que um dia quando a Tomoe não estava em casa ele vasculhou no quarto dela e encontrou o diário. O diário que ele guardava até hoje.

Por mais que soubesse que não era certo, ele decidiu lê-lo.

Foi um alívio descobrir que no fim de contas não passava tudo de uma mentira.

Flashback:

_" - Nee-san..." - o miúdo gritou de felicidade quando a viu entrar_

_A jovem Tomoe ficou admirada com a alegria espontânea do irmão, desde há uns dias que ele andava macambúzio._

_" - Já jantas-te?" - ela perguntou_

_Ele ignorou a pergunta: " - Eu já sei de tudo, eu sei que tu não gostas dele, tu só andas com ele porque foi ele que matou o Kyiosato, e tu queres entregá-lo, não é? Tu queres entregá-lo para que ele possa ter o que merece!"_

_A Tomoe ficou surpreendida com as palavras do irmão. A morte do Kenshin fazia-o assim tão feliz?_

_As mãos pálidas dela acarinharam a cara do pequeno Enishi por momentos:_

_  
" - O Kiyosato fazia algo muito mau..."_

_O jovem piscou várias vezes os olhos á espera que ela dissesse algo mais, mas ela ficou só a olhá-lo._

_O Enishi reclamou: " - Não precisas de mentir para mim mana, eu li o teu diário!"_

_A Tomoe suspirou e o olhar dela ficou triste._

_" - Não fiques triste comigo por eu ter lido..." - ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão, arrependido. _

_A irmã colocou a mão no queixo dele e fê-lo olha-la._

_O Enishi nem queria acreditar quando a viu a sorrir:_

_" - Eu não estou triste contigo... " - a voz da irmã era tão doce para os ouvidos dele_

_" - Não?" - ele disse quase a explodir de felicidade_

_Ela abanou negativamente com a cabeça... e isso fê-lo sorrir ainda mais. _

_Quando a Tomoe já estava pronta para virar costas a voz inquietante dele fez-se soar:_

_" - E quanto ao Kenshin?"_

_Ela engoliu a seco. _

_Yukishiro Tomoe, conhecia muito bem o seu irmão, e sabia que ele detestava o Kenshin. E a verdade iria ser um grande choque para ele. Mas... mesmo assim, decidiu contar-lhe com a esperança que ele entendesse._

_A jovem baixou-se para ficar á altura do irmão e começou por dizer:_

_" - Sabes Enishi, tu ainda és pequeno, mas tenho fé de que um dia vais entender o que a mana quer dizer."_

_Ele ouvia-a atentamente._

_" - O coração é muito traiçoeiro e... ás vezes pensamos que chegou o fim, mas, afinal estamos só no inicio... Entendes? "_

_Ele na realidade não entendia o sentido das palavras dela. No entanto ela não disse mais nada._

Fim do Flashback

Depois dessa conversa passaram talvez cerca de duas semanas ou três até aos trágicos eventos que levaram á morte dela.

" - Coração traiçoeiro... Fim e início?" - ele colocou as mãos na cara " - Mas o que é que queres dizer com isso? Se ao menos eu tivesse o teu diário, se ao menos eu pudesse ler o que escreves-te depois..."

O telefone começou a tocar irritantemente...

O Enishi olhou o número no visor e atendeu rapidamente:

" - Fizes-te asneira. Eu disse-te para parares, não disse?"

Depois de ouvir a resposta do outro lado ele falou imperativamente:

" - Fica quieto por uns tempos...aproveita bem para descansar... quando precisar de ti chamo-te." - e desligou

Aquele telefonema pô-lo ainda mais confuso, ele queria continuar com a vingança, mas no fundo não sabia bem se queria continuar com as coisas como planeado.

O banho não tinha sido o suficiente para o fazer relaxar, não, ele tinha que fazer algo mais, algo que fizesse com ele pudesse descarregar toda a sua raiva.

Foi ao seu quarto vestiu-se e pegou no saco de treino.

" - Preciso esquecer."

::::

O reencontro estava a ser agradável, mas até agora o homem a frente dela ainda não tinha dito nada conciso que a pudesse ajudar.

Por outro lado o Hiko sentia que todas as vibrações do corpo dela anunciavam a sua ansiedade.

" - Muito bem, vamos ao que interessa."

A mudança de atitude dela assustou-a.

" - Pergunta o que quiseres." - ele abriu os braços num gesto que mostrava que estava disposto a colaborar.

Ela perguntou:

" - Eu li que o suspeito já estava morto quando tu chegas-te a casa dele."

O Hiko consentiu. " - Sim, morto a tiro pelo próprio filho."

A Kaoru pensou por um pouco. : " - Achas que ele o matou porque o pai o tratava mal?"

" - Provavelmente, quando lá cheguei o miúdo tinha a cara toda cortada. Se o pai era mau para os de fora, se foi capaz de matar a mãe, porque não seria capaz de espancar o filho?"

" - Esse miúdo alguma vez teve acompanhamento psiquiátrico?"

" - Sim, ele foi para uma clínica assim que o encontramos."

" - Mas nunca ninguém falou com ele, nem tu nem ninguém da policia?"

O Hiko arregalou as sobrancelhas: " - Bem Kaoru, eu nunca tive muito jeito para miúdos, o último que eduquei como filho foi-se embora aos 15 anos e até hoje nunca mais o vi. Por isso... quanto aos outros não sei se alguma vez falaram com ele."

Ela suspirou.

" - Mas porquê achas que ele pode ajudar?"

A Kaoru olhou para o homem a frente dela:

" - Sim... eu vou ter que falar com ele..." - _ele é a única ponta solta neste mistério..._

" - Mas olha que não vai ser fácil encontrá-lo, a esta altura ele já é maior de idade, e já saiu da clínica."

A Kaoru perdeu um pouco de esperança com as palavras do Hiko.

" - Sim tens razão..."

:::

Depois de passarem cerca de duas horas a falarem a Kaoru decidiu que tinha de ir.

" - Já vais?" - ele perguntou

A jovem sorriu.

" - Sim. Ainda tenho que falar com uma amiga..." -_ Não vou dormir outra vez no escritório..._ os olhos azuis denunciaram uma sombra de tristeza

" - Se precisares de alguma coisa diz..." - apesar de ter aquele ar duro ele conseguia ser paternal quando queria...

_Eu não posso acompanhar a situação... Seria muito suspeito, mas... _

" - Hiko, eu já vou..." - ela repetiu

O homem acenou.

Aqueles momentos com a filha do seu maior amigo tinham sido muito bons... Também ele queria ter tido um filho mas... tinha desaproveitado a oportunidade que a vida lhe tinha dado.

Ao vê-la ir-se embora ele sentiu aquela nostalgia... seguida da necessidade de saber... sim... tinha que deitar o orgulho para trás das costas... algo mais importante estava em jogo...

Esperou uns minutos e saiu de casa. Para onde? Isso só ele sabia.

:::

A viagem até a casa da Misao foi rápida. Mal estacionou o carro o Flufly deu sinal de que alguém tinha chegado.

A Kaoru tocou á campainha e não esperou muito até que a amiga lhe abrisse a porta.

" - Kaoru, que bom ver-te aqui!" - a Misao disse com o habitual ar de rapariga enérgica.

" - Pensei que apesar de teres voltado, ainda não passamos muito tempo juntas desde então..."

" - Claro, claro, olha estava mesmo de saída, vou ter com o Sano ao ginásio, queres vir?"

A Kaoru trincou o lábio superior: " - Sim, mas antes, eu queria perguntar-te se... "

A Misao lançou um olhar expectante á Kaoru: " - Se? Vá-lá desembucha!"

" - Bem, a minha casa está com um problema a canalização, e eu queria perguntar-te se eu podia dormir aqui por uns dias..." - e virou a cara para o lado fingindo que tinha ouvido um barulho.

A Misao pestanejou por momentos, assimilando tudo o que a amiga lhe tinha dito.

" - Kaoru, é claro que podes ficar, mas... tens a certeza que não queres contar a verdade?"

A Kaoru suspirou. Ela não sabia mesmo mentir e a Misao conhecia-a muito bem...

" - Ainda dói muito..."

A amiga deu um passo em frente e abraçou-a. " - Oh, amiga... podes ficar o tempo que quiseres... "

" - Obrigada." - ela apertou a Misao bem forte durante um tempo.

Estava a precisar disto, da amizade, do colo da amiga.

Depois de algum tempo assim a Kaoru disse com um ar mais alegre:

" - Bem, mas disses te que ias ter com o nosso lutador?"

A Misao sorriu: " - Sim."

" - Ok, eu dou-te boleia!"

::

No ginásio algumas das pessoas que estavam a exercitar lá pararam para admirar o jovem de cabelos prateados a treinar.

O ritmo com que ele batia na socadeira, o jogo de pés que tinha, a raiva que demonstrava no olhar cada vez que atacava ... parecia um verdadeiro profissional.

Quando achou que era o suficiente parou.

_O que é isto?_

_Porquê que estão todos a olhar para mim?_

Nem se tinha dado conta das pessoas que se juntaram a observá-lo. Estava tão absorvido no treino....

" - Eu conheço-te, és colega da Kaoru certo?" - uma voz surgiu do meio da multidão

Os olhos verdes procuraram a pessoa que falava.

Assim que viu a figura a emergir do meio do público:

_Ahh sim... tenho a noção que o conheço... _

" - Sim, sou..." - ele simplesmente respondeu

O rapaz continuou a caminhar até chegar a beira do Enishi.

" - Eu sou o Sanosuke..."

O Enishi procurou no arquivo da sua memória aquele nome: " - Ah sim! O amigo da Kaoru!"

Ouviu-se no meio uma voz feminina: " - Essa Kaoru tem mesmo bons conhecimentos... dois homens como estes como amigos..."

O ego do Sano subiu ainda mais, como se isso fosse possível, e o Enishi simplesmente continuou a encarar o homem a frente dele.

O Sano apontou para si próprio e disse:

" - E que tal se nos confrontássemos um dia destes?"

os cantos dos lábios do Enishi subiram com a proposta.

_Uma luta não ia nada mal..._

" -Só se for agora!" - ele respondeu descontraindo o pescoço com alguns exercícios musculares

O Sano colocou o seu melhor sorriso rebelde assim que viu a multidão a entrar em êxtase com o desafio. Parece que toda a gente que estava no ginásio tinha parado para os ver lutar.

Alguns deles estavam até mesmo a fazer apostas.

No meio da multidão ouviu-se uma voz estridente:

" - Sano! Acabou a brincadeira, eu tenho fome e não vou ficar á espera que tu acabes de lutar para comer."

A Kaoru e a Misao passavam no meio das pessoas na tentativa de chegar á beira deles.

" - oh, vá lá, miúda, espera, não nos vais estragar o negócio agora que até já apostamos a dinheiro quem é que ia ganhar." - um dos homens disse

" - Apostar a dinheiro é ilegal, sabias?" - A Kaoru disse

O homem gozou: " - Ai é? Mas não me podes prender querida!"

A Kaoru tirou o distintivo do bolso: " - Por acaso até posso... querido...."

O homem arregalou os olhos e abanou com a cabeça e levantou as mãos em sinal de derrota. " - Eu tenho mesmo azar."

A Kaoru olhou para os dois amigos mais a frente.

" - Vocês não iam mesmo lutar, pois não?"

Os dois homens entreolharam-se e responderam em uníssono:

" - Naaaão."

" - Ainda bem." - ela respondeu

Assim que ambas viraram as costas eles lançaram olhares desafiadores um para o outro.

" - Para a próxima não escapas." - o Sano murmurou

O Enishi apenas deu uma pequena gargalhada. " - Nem tu."

::


	21. Chapter 21 In Between

**K-chan258- olá, bem, já vai um longo tempo desde que falamos e tbm desde que publiquei o último capitulo, este é um pouco maior, e sim, eu tenho que colocar mais acção,... estou a trabalhar nisso, lol, mas não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever... agradeço-te bastante a tua ajuda e prontidão e olha que vou usar.... mais uma vez obrigada por continuares a ler. foste a única a deixar review, por isso agradeço-te ainda mais...**

**Espero que ainda haja mais pessoas a ler esta fic... porque acreditem que ela dá muito trabalho... se sim, não custa nada dize o que acham,,,, pffff, onegai!!!**

**Olá. Bem, na introdução deste capitulo escolhi começar com esta música, da autoria dos Linkin Park, porque é um pouco o retrato de tudo o que se vai passar, o próprio capitulo tem o nome da música. Espero que gostem e descuplem a demora.**

**In Between (No meio)**

Let me apologize to begin with

(Deixe-me começar com um pedido de desculpas)  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say

(Deixe-me desculpar-me por o que estou a ponto de dizer)  
But trying to be genuine

(Mas tentar ser verdadeito)  
Was harder than it seemed

(É mais dificil do que parecia)  
And somehow I got caught up in between

(E de alguma maneira eu acabei por ser apanhado no meio)

Between my pride and my promise

(No meio do meu orgulho e de minha promessas)  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way

(por entre as minhas mentiras e de como a verdade se mete no caminho)  
The things I want to say to you

(as coisas que te quero dizer)  
Get lost before they come

(perdem-se antes que eu possa começar)  
The only thing that's worse than one is none

(A pior coisa é não ter nada)

Let me apologize to begin with

(Deixa-me começar com um pedido de desculpas)  
Let me apologize for what I'm about to say

(Deixa desculpar-me por o que estou a ponto de dizer)  
But trying to regain your trust

(mas tentar reconquistar a tua confiança )  
Was harder than it seemed

(é mais dificil do aquilo que eu pensava)  
And somehow I got caught up in between

(E de alguma forma acabei por ser apanhado no meio)

- And I cannot explain to you- (e eu não te posso explicar)  
In anything I say or do or plan- (tudo aquilo que pensou ou planejo)  
Fear is not afraid of you- (Não é o ter medo de ti)  
I cannot explain to you in anything I say or do- (Não te posso explicar tudo aquilo que penso e planejo)  
I hope the actions speak the words they can- (mas espero que as acções falem pelas palavras que valem)

::

**Capitulo 21 - In Between**

Desde a visita do Sano, o Kenshin tinha decido que queria espairecer, desanuviar um bocado, pensar numa maneira de conseguir resolver toda aquela confusão.

Entrou no carro e conduziu sem nenhum destino em mente, seguiu os seus instintos de forma inconsciente, e sim, e eles levaram-no até bem longe.

Quando deu por si, estava na porta de casa de alguém que, já há muito tempo tinha partido.

O ruivo nem queria acreditar que tinha voltado ali. Depois de todo o sofrimento ele ainda tinha o descaramento de voltar aquele lugar.

_Porquê que vim até aqui? - _Ele olhou para a moradia de dentro do carro.

_Provavelmente, está desabitada. - _o Kenshin raciocinou - _Depois da morte dela, ninguém mais teria interesse em viver aqui._

Subitamente, teve vontade de entrar lá dentro. O ruivo não sabia bem porquê, mas algo o chamava para entrar algo lhe dizia que ele devia entrar.

_Mas, para quê? _

_Tudo o que lá deve haver resume-se a teias de aranha e pó... Mais nada..._

Ele fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no assento.

Embalado com o som da sua respiração caiu em meditação por breves minutos antes de ser acordado com o som de um enorme trovão.

Como que energizado pela tempestade o Kenshin saiu do carro e caminhou em direcção ao portão, pouco se importando se a chuva que caía encharcava completamente todas as suas roupas.

Saltou a portada e uma vez lá dentro rondou a casa. Não havia nenhuma luz acesa, mas, o jardim estava bem tratado, o que não era normal numa casa abandonada.

Uma das janelas estava semi-aberta. " - Perfeito." - ele pensou.

Assim que conseguiu entrar teve a certeza de algo.

_Não está ninguém em casa, porque não sinto o Ki de ninguém, mas, Alguém mora aqui... Esta casa tem cheiro de gente, e... está tudo bem arrumado demais para uma casa desabitada._

A parte da casa em que ele se encontrava era o escritório.

_Talvez alguém a tenha comprado, e, nesse caso eu posso ser acusado de invasão de propriedade alheia, é melhor sair._

Embora renitente o Kenshin virou as costas e estava decidido a partir quando reparou em algo que lhe era familiar.

Em cima da secretária havia uma encadernação castanha de pele, com duas Iniciais belamente desenhadas e gravadas a dourado: **YK**

Os olhos violetas cravaram-se naquele objecto. Aquelas iniciais... pegou na capa e deu uma olhada nas folhas.

Não demorou muito para que ele descobrisse o que se passava.

Á sua frente ele tinha um contrato de trabalho assinado por Haijime Saito, e..... Yukishiro Enishi.

_O Enishi que a Kaoru fala, é o mesmo Enishi que eu... é o irmão da Tomoe..._

Nada podia tê-lo surpreendido mais...

Era muito estranho este aparecimento do Enishi de um momento para o outro.

Foi então que relembrou as palavras da Kaoru:

**Flashback**

_" - Então como está a correr esse caso que tens em mãos?"_

_Ela deu um gole na bebida e passado uns segundos respondeu:_

_" - Mais ou menos, nada de concludente, sabemos que as suas vitimas são sempre o mesmo género de pessoas e que é muito esperto."_

_O Kenshin suspirou: " - É perigoso Kaoru, promete-me que vais ter sempre cuidado."_

_Se Não te tivesses ido embora poderíamos estar a resolver este caso juntos... a culpa é tua seu idiota._

_" - Sim. Mas eu não estou sozinha... o Enishi também está comigo e o Saito ás vezes também dá uma ajuda."_

_Tinha de vir á conversa esse tipo!!! Nem no jantar ele nos deixa em paz!_

_Ela notou que algo o enfureceu mas não percebeu o quê._

_" - Esse Enishi, tem referências?"_

_Ela saboreou um pouco da lasagna: " - Sim muito boas por sinal._

**_Fim do Flashback_**

_Eu não estive assim tanto tempo fora, e quando eu trabalhava com a Kaoru, não existia lá nenhum Enishi, muito menos Yukishiro Enishi, senão, eu saberia logo._

_Mas então, como é que ele apareceu assim de um momento para o outro, e, logo para ajudar a Kaoru neste caso?_

Como se toda a confusão na cabeça dele não bastasse, os olhos do ruivo depararam-se com uma foto que o fez ficar ainda pior.

_Tomoe..._Era a foto dela no dia do baile de finalistas.

Sim, estava tudo confirmado, não havia dúvidas, aquele Enishi era o mesmo Enishi, que ele conhecia.

: Por momentos o Kenshin sentiu uma mistura de sentimentos á medida que as imagens do seu passado e presente passavam á sua frente uma de cada vez:

_:_

_" - O meu irmão, ele, não gosta muito de ti..." - a voz dela reflectia tristeza _

_:_

_" - Kenshin, não tens que me falar acerca do teu passado..." - a Kaoru sorriu " - Porque eu só me interessa de quem tu és agora... e agora és o homem que eu.... amo..." - ela disse pela primeira vez_

_:_

_No dia do funeral da Tomoe:_

_" - Tu és o culpado Himura!" - o miúdo gritou " - Eu nunca te vou perdoar! Eu vou vingar-me acredita que vou!!"_

_:_

O Kenshin acordou com aquela última frase e Finalmente as vozes dissiparam-se...

**_" - Eu não esqueço nem perdoo... _**

**_Aquilo que perdi por aquilo que vais perder..."_**

Agora tudo fazia sentido, sim, tudo batia certo, as ameaças que ele recebeu eram todas do mesmo género, todas falavam em vingança, em perder alguém....

_O Enishi não voltou para esta cidade sem propósito, não, ele tinha algo em mente, ele queria vingar-se de mim... Ele QUER vingar-se de mim... e vai usar a Kaoru._

Sem medo de ser precipitado o Kenshin saiu daquela casa e voltou para o carro. " - Tenho que falar com a Kaoru, ela tem que me ouvir. E ela tem que vir a casa, nem que seja para trocar de roupa,... Ela vai aparecer."

E, assim, com uma mistura de remorso, medo, ansiedade e raiva o Kenshin conduziu de volta para casa e rezou para que ela chegasse rapidamente.

::

Por seu lado, a jovem policia que acompanhou os amigos na ida á pizzaria, na qual o Enishi também foi, não se sentia nada atraída á ideia de ir a casa buscar roupas...

" - Vamos escolher uma mesa." - o Sano disse

O Enishi observou brevemente o local: " - Aquela ali vai ficar de vago."

" - Misao, depois do jantar vens comigo a minha casa?" - ela pediu discretamente á amiga.

A jovem de trança acenou, embora não entendesse bem o que se estava a passar.

" - Quanto tempo?" - a Misao perguntou

A jovem policia foi apanhada de surpresa... " - Não sei..."

O Enishi que seguia a frente com o Sano cedeu o lugar para a Kaoru se sentar e perguntou:

" - Não te apetece voltar para casa, certo?"

A Kaoru suspirou e abanou com a cabeça: " - Não."

" - Se quiseres, podes ficar na minha..." - ele disse.

Como seria de calcular, esta questão fez com que o Sano e a Misao literalmente ficassem de boca aberta com a rapidez do Enishi, até a própria Kaoru ficou corada.

" - Bem... Enishi, eu já pedi á Misao... e ela diz que não se importa... mas Obrigada á mesma."

O Enishi acenou com a cabeça e sorriu: " - Claro, eu entendo." E ficou a olhar para ela pensativo.

" - Eu ainda te devo uma explicação Enishi, acerca do que aconteceu." - ela disse

Ele não disse que não... " - Sim. Tem tempo."

O olhar dele era tão intenso que ás vezes parecia que conseguia ler os pensamentos dela.

E por algum tempo fez-se silêncio na mesa.

O Sano e a Misao entreolharam-se e foi aí que o Sano decidiu interromper:

" - Uh!Uh! Bem, acho que devíamos pedir a pizza..." - o acto seguinte foi olhar para a lista e escolher o que queriam comer...

_Não gosto da maneira como este tipo trata a Kaoru, parece que está interessado nela, mas ao mesmo tempo há algo sinistro por detrás do olhar dele._

_::_

O jantar foi divertido, a Misao aproveitou para contar ao Enishi algumas histórias do grupo de amigos, houve algumas piadas pelo meio, e depois veio a nostalgia...

" - Nós somos muitos mais." - o Sano disse " - Ainda há o Aoshi, O Yahiko, a Megumi, a Tae, Tsubame, e o Kensh..." - a frase foi cortada quando se apercebeu que poderia estar a magoar a amiga."

" - Desculpa, Kaoru." - ele imediatamente acrescentou

A Kaoru parou de comer e olhou para o Sano.

_Porquê que o Sano fala como se soubesse do que aconteceu?_

" - Como é que..." - a Kaoru não teve tempo de terminar a frase, porque alguém bem conhecido deles se aproximou da mesa onde estavam.

" - Boa noite, meninos e meninas."

Todos olharam para a médica.

" - Megumi? Que coincidência!" - a Misao exclamou

Os lábios carregados de baton da médica esboçaram um sorriso: " - Sim... Não contava encontrar-vos aqui..."

" - Calculo que se soubesses que aqui estávamos não virias aqui." - o Sano respondeu

A Megumi entendeu a hostilidade do Sano como sinal de que a Kaoru lhe tinha contado tudo.

" - Kaoru, Querida, não sabes mesmo perder... Bastou teres perdido o Kenshin para logo reunires os teus amigos na esperança de que eles fiquem do teu lado e não do meu... "

A Kaoru mordeu o lábio de leve antes de encarar a Megumi de frente:

" - Em primeiro lugar, não contei a ninguém, porque... é algo que só a ti e a ele diz respeito... Mas se fazes questão de que toda a gente saibas que foste para a cama com o Kenshin, tudo bem..."

A Misao deu um pulo da cadeira: " - O quê? O Kenshin e tu? Não pode ser? Megumi, como é que vocês foram capazes?"

O Sano e o Enishi mantiveram a mesma atitude calma, e isso fez a Kaoru desconfiar, mas continuou a enfrentar a Megumi:

" - Bem, agora já todos sabem... Estás feliz?"

" - Querida, não é nada pessoal, mas entende, tu eras muito, "miúda" para o Kenshin, ele precisava, sabes... de uma mulher mais madura..." - a maldade da Megumi era algo que a Kaoru nunca tinha provado.

" - Bem, então só posso dar-te um conselho:" - a Kaoru juntou um tom de gozo nas próximas palavras - " Cuidado, a fruta madura tende a cair da árvore e ficar podre rapidamente... "

" - O quê?" - a Megumi não estava a contar com uma reacção daquelas " - Mas quem é que tu julgas que és pirralha?" - a Megumi rosnou

O Enishi levantou-se e colocou-se como barreira entre ambas:

" - A história acaba aqui. Acredita que é o melhor..."

A médica estranhou a atitude daquele rapaz que ela nem sequer conhecia, os olhos dele eram determinados, e bastaram aquelas palavras para a deixar um pouco amedrontada.

" - Muito bem." - a Megumi voltou as costas e começou a andar de volta a porta do restaurante

Quanto ao Enishi, Misao e Sano, durante alguns minutos evitaram olhar para a amiga. Ninguém queria ser o primeiro a falar, nenhum deles sabia o que dizer.

Para surpresa de todos a Kaoru foi a primeira a falar:

" - Dúvidas, perguntas ou questões?" - ela perguntou ironicamente.

A Misao que ainda estava um pouco em choque com tudo o que tinha ouvido começou por dizer:

" - Bem Kaoru, eu nunca pensei que... o Kenshin... aliás, eu sempre pensei que tu e o Kenshin... fossem ficar juntos... "

A jovem de olhos azuis suspirou: " - Acho que esse também foi o meu erro..."

" - Já pensas-te que o Kenshin pode não ter tido culpa?" - o Sano interrompeu

A Misao acotovelou-o: " - Só mesmo tu para defenderes uma coisa dessas. Não é altura para este tipo de solidariedade masculina!" - virando a sua atenção para o Enishi acrescentou: " - Não me digas que tu também concordas com isso?"

" - Não." - ele respondeu prontamente.

" - Tu já sabias disto não já, Sanosuke?" - a Kaoru perguntou

" - Eu falei com o Kenshin esta tarde, e ele contou-me tudo, e olha que ele estava muito abalado... ele não se lembrava de nada e..."

O Enishi recostou-se para trás na cadeira e forçou as mãos na mesa, num gesto de completa desacreditação: " - Nem tu acreditas nisso."

O Sano fitou os olhos no outro homem: " - Tu não conheces o Kenshin. Não podes falar."

" - Vamos parar com isto, por favor." - a Kaoru pediu " - Vim aqui para me distrair."

Em sinal de respeito todos pararam de falar e por algum tempo, por mais uma vez, fez-se silencio.

Mas foi por pouco tempo, até que a Misao começou a falar e nunca mais se calou, divertindo toda a gente com os seus comentários.

Depois de saírem da pizzaria andaram um pouco a pé. Mas então o Sano decidiu que tinha que se ir embora, e a Kaoru lembrou-se que tinha de passar por casa para ir buscar alguma roupa.

" - Bem... eu tenho que ir..."

" - Já?" - a mão dele segurou no braço dela

A Kaoru pestanejou várias vezes antes de responder:

" - Sim... tenho que ir a uns sítios antes de ir para casa."

" - Então depois vais lá ter a casa?" - A Misao perguntou

" - Sim..." - a resposta foi breve

" - Eu precisava de falar contigo." - o aperto dele era forte, mas não o suficientemente forte para se tornar agressivo.

Os olhos dela cruzaram-se com os dele, e por um ápice ambos ficaram alheios a tudo ao seu redor.

Era impressionante como o olhar dele conseguia ser tão firme... ele nem sequer pestanejou uma única vez enquanto se entreolhavam, e as palavras dele vieram acrescentar ainda mais firmeza ao seu ser:

" - Vá -lá. "- e assim sem mais nada ele simplesmente a fez ir.

::

Ela seguiu no carro dele, a Misao tinha levado o dela.

O Enishi conduzia bem depressa, mas a Kaoru não sabia porquê não tinha medo.

" - Eu não conheço este sitio. Para onde me levas Enishi?"

" - Quero te mostrar algo..." - Ele respondeu com um ar apreensivo.

A Kaoru voltou-se para encará-lo, mas ele já tinha voltado o seu olhar para a estrada.

" - Parece algo sério Enishi..."

Ele apenas continuou a conduzir, mas desta vez um pouco mais devagar, pelos vistos já tinham chegado ao destino.

" - Espera aqui um pouco." - ele saiu do carro e correu para abrir um portão.

De volta ao carro ele sacudiu a água da chuva que escorria pelo seu rosto e acrescentou:

" - Tempestade..."

Fez o carro entrar pelo portão e a Kaoru calculou que aquela fosse a casa dele.

Seguiram até á garagem, uma vez lá, ele estacionou e saíram fora do carro.

" - É a tua casa Enishi?"

Ele foi á mala buscar o saco de treino e acenou afirmativamente á pergunta dela.

_Porque me trouxeste aqui Enishi?_

Do outro lado ele questionava-se acerca do mesmo.

Ele caminhou pelos vários compartimentos enquanto a Kaoru o seguia de perto.

Depois, ele parou subitamente, o que por sua vez fez a Kaoru parar de repente também.

Ainda de costas o polícia inquiriu com um tom um pouco sombrio:

" - Deves estar a perguntar-te porque te trouxe aqui? Certo?"

A Kaoru suspirou: " - Sim... Mas, Enishi, estás a sentir-te bem?" - ela não podia deixar de notar que o ki dele tinha mudado, a cada minuto que passava o Enishi ficava cada vez mais obscuro.

Ele ignorou a pergunta dela e abriu a porta de um dos quartos.

Assim que entrou lá dentro ela pôde ver que se tratava não de um quarto mas de um escritório.

Sem ligar ao que ele fazia a Kaoru deambulou um pouco pelo local, observou um a um todos os objectos em cima da secretária. Várias canetas de tinta antigas, uma capa com as iniciais dele gravadas, papel de carta... mas houve algo que assim que a Kaoru viu a chamou a atenção.

Sem mais demoras pegou no objecto. " - Era a tua irmã? "

Ele acenou. " - Como sabias?"

A Kaoru colocou a fotografia num ângulo em que comparava o Enishi com a mulher nela.

" - O olhar, é o mesmo. É como se fossem pessoas distintas, mas com o mesmo olhar."

O Enishi caminhou até ela e sem parecer brusco tirou o retrato da mão dela e voltou a colocá-lo na mesa.

Tirando os olhos da rapariga na foto a Kaoru conseguiu ver algo que até então ainda não tinha reparado.

" - Tu, sabes manejar uma espada? Tens algum estilo em especial?"

" - Sim." - a resposta foi breve " - Tive que aprender."

" - Como assim, Tiveste de aprender? Alguém te obrigou?" - aquela conversa estava a tornar-se cada vez mais estranha.

" - A minha irmã foi assassinada, e eu jurei vingar-me do homem que a matou."

A Kaoru franziu o sobrolho: " - Mas para quê a espada?"

O Enishi caminhou até perto do objecto cortante e retirou do pouso: " - Quem vive pela espada morre pela espada." - Nesta altura a Kaoru sentia-se um pouco insegura perto dele, parecia que por vezes olhar dele ficava esquisito, os olhos verdes ficavam mais escuros, e a expressão facial de menino mimado passava a ser de um homem completamente diferente, como se estivesse a viver acontecimentos passados mesmo ali, á frente dela.

" - Enishi." - ela tentou tocar-lhe no braço para o chamar á realidade e a reacção dele por pouco não a injuriou seriamente, porque ao contacto com o toque dela, o jovem de cabelos prateados retirou a espada da bainha e empurrou a Kaoru para trás.

Dando-se conta do que tinha feito ele imediatamente atirou a espada para o chão e desculpou-se.

A Kaoru achou aquela atitude muito estranha e deu dois passos atrás, afastando-se ainda mais dele.

Ele deu dois passos em frente e antes de falar, fechou os olhos respirou fundo por duas vezes. Quando os abriu novamente os seus olhos tinham voltado á cor normal:

" - Não é a mim que tens que temer, Kaoru."

Ela abanou a cabeça e fixou firmemente o olhar do homem a frente dela:

" - Tenho eu que temer alguém?" - ela não imaginava sequer que tivesse que ter medo de alguém. Mas aí algo fez sentido. Os post-its no computador que diziam que ela não ia conseguir, aquilo que ela nunca tinha achado ser mais do que uma mera provocação, seria isso de que ele estava a falar?

Como ele não falava ela fez uma pergunta semelhante, mas, mais profunda do que a anterior " - De quem é que tenho que ter medo Enishi e porquÊ?"

Ele aproximou a mão direita do rosto dela. " - Tão parecidas e tão diferentes." Ele acariciou-a ao de leve: " - Eu não vou permitir que ele te faça o mesmo que fez a minha irmã, Kaoru"

Vários factores estavam a contribuir para ela não estar a conseguir entender nada do que se estava a passar, o facto de ele falar por enigmas, de por vezes parecer nem sequer estar a falar para ela, e agora o facto de estarem tão próximos.

" - Ele quem?" - no meio de todos aqueles pensamentos foi a única pergunta que ela conseguiu colocar.

Mais uma vez ele fugiu á pergunta: " - A minha irmã estava apaixonada... "

_Oh... ele ás vezes parece lunático... _

E quando estava prestes a ignorar tudo o que ele fosse dizer e tentar arranjar uma maneira de sair dali, da boca do Enishi saiu um nome que a fez bloquear:

" - O quê? Podes repetir?" - ela disse incrédula.

" - Kenshin Himura é o assassino da minha irmã."

Ele observou a reacção dela, a principio parecia que o mundo lhe tinha caído em cima, porque a Kaoru colocou a mão no peito e nos olhos dela pareciam formar-se lágrimas. Mas depois tudo mudo, a reacção dela mudou. O olhar da Kaoru ficou firme:

" - O Kenshin não é nenhum assassino!" - ela gritou furiosa

_Idiota, mesmo depois do que ele te fez tu continuas a gostar dele. - o Enishi pensou_

" - Podes perguntar-lhe. Acho que ele não te vai negar." - ele acrescentou.

Depois de o Kenshin a ter traído, o Enishi pensou que contar-lhe a verdade acerca do ruivo era a melhor maneira de a fazer separar dele de uma vez por todas, mas pelos vistos tinha-se enganado.

A Kaoru procurou a bolsa dela para si ir embora, mas ele não deixou.

" - O que te estou a dizer é a verdade, Kaoru. O Himura é um homem horrível, ele matou muitas pessoas ele destruiu a minha vida e vai destruir a tua também se não tiveres cuidado." - ele gritou, como se estivesse a repreender uma criança.

Ela fez força para se soltar da mão dele que a segurava e assim que conseguiu disse:

" - Leva-me a estação de táxis mais próxima por favor." - ela pediu tentando controlar os nervos e a vontade que tinha de lhe bater.

Mas ele insistiu: " - Não podes ir assim. Vamos com..."

" - Tira-me daqui!" - Ela berrou não permitindo que ele fosse sequer capaz de terminar a frase.

_Ela é mais vulcânica do que aquilo que eu pensava. Se calhar para já é melhor levar as coisas com calma._

" - Muito bem... eu vou levar-te até a casa da Misao." - ele disse.

Assim que ouviu isto a Kaoru seguiu porta fora até a garagem.

:

Uma vez no carro e depois de já estarem bem longe da casa dele, a Kaoru pediu:

" - Deixa-me sair aqui."

O Enishi recusou-se: " - Não, ainda estamos muito longe da casa da Misao."

" - Eu quero ir a pé." - e sem mais demoras abriu a porta do carro e saiu.

_Ela não vai para a casa da Misao._

_Provavelmente vai ter com ele tirar esta história a limpo. - _ele sorriu malevolamente -_ E ele como certinho que é, vai admitir tudo..._

:

Depois de ter andado alguns quilómetros a Kaoru deparou-se com a porta da sua própria casa.

Irónico como no dia anterior tinha chegado ali da mesma maneira, arrasada. Á espera de encontrar algum conforto, alguma ajuda da parte dele. O que ela mais desejava era que ao contrário da noite de ontem, ela conseguisse sair dali aliviada, que tudo o que o Enishi lhe tinha dito fosse mentira...

Subiu as escadas e assim que chegou ao seu andar tirou as chaves da mala.

Abriu a porta e procurou por ele. Passou pela cozinha e pela sala, e já seguia em direcção aos quartos quando ele a chamou:

" - Kaoru."

Ela fechou os olhos e permaneceu de costas. _Como é que eu o vou encarar? Como é que eu vou olhar para ele? _Não era a traição dele que a estava a magoar, não, isso tinha perdido a importância perto de tudo o que o Enishi lhe tinha dito.

" - Kaoru, tu estás molhada." - ela sentiu que ele se aproximou, mas ela afastou-o.

O Kenshin pôde ver que ela tinha estado a chorar porque os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, e a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi que o Enishi a pudesse ter magoado. Só isso enraiveceu-o.

" - O que é que aquele tipo te fez Kaoru?" - a voz dele estava diferente, tinha perdido a doçura, agora só restava uma grossa e nada meiga e os olhos dele, já não eram violeta, mas dourados. Aquela visão do Kenshin fez com que as palavras do Enishi se tornassem ainda mais reais: _Um assassino..._

" - Não! Eu recuso-me a acreditar!" - Ela desesperou.

_Acreditar em quê? Mas o que é que estás a querer dizer Kaoru, o que é que ele terá feito contigo para tu estares assim? _

Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela: " - Se o Enishi te fez alguma coisa, eu juro que o mato. "

Aquelas palavras foram o auge para a Kaoru. " - Matar?" - ela balbuciou ainda sem acreditar.

O Kenshin por outro lado não estava ainda a entender o que se estava a passar com a mulher que ele amava. Ficava cada vez mais confuso.

" - Como sabes do Enishi? Como é que o conheces?" - ela perguntou com medo de ouvir a resposta.

_Meu Deus, faz com que ele me minta, faz com que ele me convença de que isto não é verdade. De que é um pesadelo. - _mas as preces da Kaoru não foram atendidas.

" - Conhecemo-nos em situações muito... delicadas." - o Kenshin não estava a entender o rumo da conversa, e, a última coisa que queria agora era falar sobre tudo o que aconteceu á Tomoe.

_Meu Deus se eu pudesse pegar numa borracha e apagar tudo e começar do inicio... _

" - Foste tu quem matou a irmã dele?" - apesar de tudo, de todas as evidencias apontarem para ele, ela queria acreditar, queria acreditar que ele não era quem o Enishi tinha dito que era.

Aquela pergunta atingiu-o como uma flecha a arder.

_Não há mais nada a fazer, vou ter que lhe contar a verdade._: " - Sim, eu fui o causador da morte da Tomoe."

A Kaoru mais uma vez fechou os olhos, como se isso fosse diminuir a dor de saber a verdade. _Não, não ouvi bem, não pode ser._

_"_ - Quando eu vim para aqui Kenshin, eu, vim para limpar a tua imagem." Ela soluçou. " - Eu vim porque acreditei que tu eras o Kenshin que eu conheci... eu vim porque..._"_

" - Eu sou o Kenshin que tu conheces..." - ele tentou abraçá-la, mas ela esquivou-se das mãos dele.

A Kaoru não permitiu que ele continuasse a falar, ela sabia que tinha de dizer aquilo antes de irromper em lágrimas:

" - Meu Deus como eu sou burra... Mesmo depois de me traíres com a Megumi, Mesmo depois do Enishi me dizer que eras um assassino..."

_Assassino... _Doeu tanto ouvi-la dizer aquela palavra... já tinha sido chamado de assassino por muita gente, mas nunca, nem nos seus piores pesadelos sonharia em ouvi-la dizer aquilo. A sua doce Kaoru a chamá-lo de assassino.

Apesar dos devaneios dele ela continuava a falar.

" - Eu... vim feita uma idiota com a esperança de que as coisas não fossem bem assim... mas tu confirmas-te tudo! O que é que eu posso fazer agora??"

O Kenshin estava pronto a intervir quando uma outra pergunta saltou da boca dela:

" - A tua espada!" - ela gesticulou como uma doida - "- Quando te perguntei porque tinhas uma espada contigo tu disseste-me que já não tocavas nela há imenso tempo, e que..."

" - E é verdade, eu já não toco na minha espada há muito tempo, só para treinar. Nunca para matar!" - ele tentou defender-se

" - Mentiroso!!!" - ela gritou com toda a sua força

O Kenshin correu até ela e abraçou-a, com toda a esperança de que os actos e sentimentos falassem mais alto do que as palavras. De que houvesse uma réstia de amor dentro do coração dela, e que, isso a levasse a ficar do lado dele.

Por mais estranho que parecesse a Kaoru permitiu que ela a abraçasse. Sentiu que cada vez ele a apertava mais como se ela pudesse fugir a qualquer momento.

As lágrimas dela escorriam da sua cara para o pescoço do samurai, e ele conseguia sentir que a respiração dela estava mais calma.

" - Kaoru..." - ele murmurou " - Eu só te quis proteger... de mim, do meu passado."

" - Eu podia perdoar uma traição, Kenshin." - a Kaoru tentou pedir forças para que conseguisse dizer as palavras seguintes: " - Mas duas é demais."

" - Eu nunca te traí Kaoru." - a voz dele ficou embargada

" - Eu quero tanto acreditar em ti." - ela chorou " - Mas não posso, Kenshin, não posso, por mais que te ame não consigo acreditar em ti...." - Foi então que se soltou dos braços dele.

_Ela disse que me amava... _Um renovo de esperança evadiu o peito do ruivo.

Aquela foi a melhor coisa que ele tinha ouvido no dia, apesar de não ser pelos motivos certos...

" - Kaoru eu..." - mais uma vez ela não o deixou falar.

" - Não me procures, por favor." - ela pediu

Ele abanou com a cabeça: " - Eu vou atrás de ti por onde tu fores eu vou estar." - ele disse.

" - Não!" - ela perdeu a paciência. " - Se me amas deixa-me ir."

E dito isto saiu pela porta fora com a maior rapidez possível.

:

O Kenshin foi deixado para trás sozinho naquele hall de entrada.

_Eu devia ir atrás dela. Mas eu não posso ir atrás dela. Mesmo depois de tudo, Enishi, tu não conseguiste vencer, ela não acreditou completamente em ti, se não não teri vindo aqui..._

_Eu não sei se dar espaço será a melhor solução... Quem me dera saber o que fazer... Como é que posso mostrar-lhe que mudei, que não sou o assassino que ele lhe disse que eu era?_

Um grito vei interromper a sua meditação.

" - Kaoru!!"

Tinha sido a voz dela.

Ele desceu as escadas o mais rápido que conseguiu, abriu a porta da entrada do prédio e correu até lá fora. Mas para além da chuva e das folhas que o vento fazia dançar de um lado para o outro, não viu nada.

Chamou o nome dela várias vezes, mas sem resultado. Foi então que, depois de um trovão seguido do costumeiro relâmpago, conseguiu ver algo a reluzir no meio do chão, uns metros mais á frente.

Foi até lá e reconheceu imediatamente o objecto.

Era o colar azul que ele lhe tinha dado como prenda.

Nessa altura não teve dúvidas de que ela tinha sido levada por alguém. E só um nome lhe veio á cabeça.

" - Enishi.":

:

**Ok. Foi um bocadinho grande. Mas houve um pouco de acção. a Kaoru descobriu tudo e acabou por ser raptada... bem... talvez fsse preciso um pouco mais, mas, haver vamos.**

**Deixem a vossa opinião...**

**Jou-chan**


	22. Chapter 22 Alguém estranho

K-chan258 e Soffy - Muito obrigada pelos vossos reviews, peço desculpa por desta vez não fazer comentários separados, mas é que tenho que sair a correr para a facudade. vocÊs tem lido sempre esta fic e por isso agradeço-vos muito... espero que gostem deste capitulo, era para ficar ainda maior, mas como disse tive que sair a correr p só postei até onde irão ler agora.

para quem lê a minha fic QUERER! DE RK também o capitulo dois tá quase a sair...

Beijinhos

**Capitulo 23 - Alguém estranho**

Aquele cenário era caótico. Por mais que repensasse nas palavras que podia usar para explicar aquela situação, todas elas pareciam inadequadas e nada convincentes.

O Kenshin respirou bem fundo e desviou o olhar dos seus amigos voltando a sua atenção para o homem que ele julgava ser o responsável por tudo aquilo.

_Não vale a pena explicar-lhes nada agora, eles nunca iriam entender._ - ele pensou, deixando gravada na sua mente a imagem dos seus amigos a olharem-no como um assassino.

Não, ele não estava habituado a isso. A vida dele tinha sido muito dura, mas desde que a conheceu nada tinha sido igual, tudo tinha mudado, até mesmo as más recordações tinham desaparecido. E agora, aquele homem fez com que tudo desmoronasse, fez com que todas as coisas que ele pensava ter construído fossem destruídas antes de ele ter tempo de sequer tentar começar...

O Kenshin nunca tinha odiado o Enishi, antes pelo contrário, sempre tinha sentido uma afinidade por ele devido a todas as coisas que a Tomoe contava do rapaz. Sabia que tinha perdido os pais cedo, e era normal que tivesse medo de perder a atenção da irmã, por essa razão sentia ciúmes dele, por ser namorado da Tomoe... mas com o tempo, e depois da morte dela, o Kenshin percebeu que não era só ciúme, mas sim ódio... e nada justificava todo aquele ódio.

O Kenshin perguntou num tom áspero: " - Onde está a Kaoru, Enishi?"

Por outro lado o homem de cabelo prateado demorou algum tempo a responder, como se estivesse a tentar compreender o sentido das palavras do ruivo.

Após algum tempo com o olhar embaciado, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos, o policia respondeu:

" - Não entendo."

Todos os olhares ficaram gravados nele. Podia sentir-se uma atmosfera pesada desde o momento que aqueles dois estavam frente a frente, algo que ia muito mais além do que aquelas pessoas ali presentes pudessem imaginar. Não. Era algo profundamente enraizado no coração de ambos que os trazia ali de volta naquela noite.

De testa franzida o Hitokiri perguntou: " - Não entendes... O quê?" - ele acrescentou, mais uma vez o seu tom de voz demonstrando que aquele não era o Kenhsin que todos costumavam conhecer.

" - Como é que tu fazes?" - ele perguntou deixando toa a gente a pensar no significado da pergunta. Caminhou para mais perto do ruivo: " - Como é que fazes para convenceres os outros de que és uma pessoa, quando na verdade és outra completamente diferente?"

O Kenshin estava a perder a paciência, tinham pouco tempo e ele continuava a falar de tudo menos de onde estava a Kaoru.

" - Só houve duas pessoas que me conheceram Enishi, uma delas morreu e eu não vou permitir que tu faças o mesmo á segunda."

O Enishi enraiveceu-se: " - Foste tu que a matas-te!!! Tu!" - ele berrou. Podiam ver-se as veias no pescoço dele salientes no momento em que ele berrou, como reflexo do ódio que ele sentia pela morte da irmã ás mãos do Kenshin. Aproximou-se ainda mais ficando cara a cara com o ruivo.

Mais uma vez ele continuou: " - E agora que eu disse á Kaoru quem tu eras de verdade, tu não suportas-te a ideia de que ela olhasse para ti como um assassino, então tiveste que arranjar uma maneira de te desfazer dela, não foi?"

A essa altura o Kenshin não aguentou as insinuações e o sue punho voou directamente para a cara do Enishi, fazendo com que este desse um passo atrás.

O Kenshin controlou a vontade que tinha de o atacar, pois embora estivesse fora de si, o Enishi estava desarmado, e não seria justo atacar nesse momento.

O Sano desceu as escadas e colocou-se entre ambos, como uma barreira. Também ele carregava uma expressão séria, nada normal no lutador.

" - Eu não estou interessado nas vossas diferenças pessoais..." - ele disse ainda tomado de surpresa por tudo o que tinha visto e ouvido naqueles últimos minutos. " - Mas há uma coisa que me interessa e muito..."

_Sanozuke! Estás a meter-te entre dois titãs... Acaba com isto mas, Por favor tem cuidado! - _a Misao rezou silenciosamente enquanto via o amigo no meio dos dois homens.

Os olhos castanhos dele denunciavam um misto de sentimentos, mas a sua voz exprimia principalmente a urgência da situação: " -O que mais me interessa é encontrar a Jou-chan... e não me parece que nenhum de vocês esteja a ajudar muito!"

O Enishi avançou: " - Quando a deixei ela ia ter com ele!! Só pode ter sido ele que lhe fez mal!!!"

" - Se o Kenshin lhe tivesse feito mal, como tu dizes, ele não estaria aqui agora a perguntar por ela." - era uma atitude adulta demais para alguém como o Sano, mas a verdade era que muitas vezes os problemas levam a que as pessoas cresçam interiormente...

Alheio a tudo o que se passava o Kenshin deu um passo em frente em direcção ao Enishi, pronto a ignorar o Sano: " - Enishi, diz-me onde ela está!"

O lutador afastou o ruivo para trás e encarou-o: " - Não me parece que a Kaoru esteja aqui, porque se estivesse nós já o saberíamos..." -

O Kenshin olhou para o amigo. Já se conheciam há tanto tempo, mas nunca se tinham visto numa situação destas:

" - Não foi o Enishi porque esteve aqui connosco o tempo todo, e não foste tu porque simplesmente não me acredito que fosses." - Por fim o Sano acrescentou: " - Vamos deixar de nos portar como crianças e procurar a Kaoru! Ela é muito mais importante que as contas que vocês os dois tem de acertar!"

_Boa Sano!! - _foi a ideia que ocorreu na cabeça do Yahiko! Sim. O amigo podia ser um trapalhão e irresponsável, mas... até agora foi a única pessoa a agir com raciocínio... _se calhar todo aquele aparato de playboy é só uma máscara..._

A Misao e o Aoshi desceram as escadas e juntaram-se ao lado do Sano.

Ainda havia um clima de tensão entre os dois, podia sentir-se á distancia. O melhor mesmo era mantê-los separados.

" - É melhor avisar o Saito, vamos seguir até á esquadra." - o Aoshi disse já com as chaves do carro na mão

A Misao aproximou-se do amigo e disse: " - Kenshin, anda connosco!" - por mais confusa que estivesse com tudo aquilo não podia deixar de acreditar nele assim, o Sano tinha razão.

No entanto o Himura abanou com a cabeça negativamente e disse: " - Não, eu tenho carro."

E rapidamente virou costas e saiu em direcção ao automóvel deixando para trás uma MIsao baralhada...

_Será que está chateado comigo por ter desconfiado dele? _ - A jovem moça sentiu remorsos da atitude que tinha tomado anteriormente, mas tudo apontava para ele e continuava a apontar... a sua expressão de tristeza não passou despercebida ao Aoshi.

Ele colocou uma mão no ombro dela: " - Não ligues, ele foi apanhado no meio dos seus próprios problemas..." - os olhos azuis contemplaram o Himura a arrancar com o carro sem esperar por ninguém... e então acrescentou: " - Vamos Misao, não podemos deixar que aqueles dois cheguem ao departamento policial antes de nós."

A Misao sentiu algo estranho. Já era a segunda vez naquela noite que senhor cubo de gelo demonstrava alguma preocupação por ela e era bom sentir isso de vez em quando. Dando-se conta que as palavras do Aoshi requeriam uma acção ela falou: " - Sim não quero imaginar o que aconteceria se aqueles dois chegassem antes de nós e ficassem sozinhos..." - e após isso correu até ao carro, lugar onde o Sano e o Yahiko se encontravam.

Assim que o Aoshi entrou no carro arrancaram. Uma pergunta se mantinha na mente de todos eles_. Onde estaria a Kaoru?_

::::

Aos poucos e poucos ela recuperou os sentidos, mas não totalmente... sentia uma dor enorme de cabeça que era como se tivesse levado uma pancada forte, mas não se lembrava de lhe terem batido... tentou puxar pela memória.

_Eu fui até minha casa para falar com o Kenshin, discutimos e depois eu sai... Lembro-me perfeitamente de ele não ter vindo atrás de mim, mas assim que cheguei cá fora á rua foi como se tudo ficasse preto... não me lembro de mais nada..._

Tentou abrir os olhos mas assim que o fez fechou-os novamente. A sua visão estava muito turva... massajou-os por um pouco e depois abriu-os novamente. Embora conseguisse ver um pouco melhor a sua visão continuava má. Era como se visse a duplicar. Por momentos pensou se estaria bêbeda. _Não, eu não bebi álcool._

Por mais que tentasse reconhecer o lugar onde estava os seus olhos não lhe permitiam. A Kaoru tentou escutar algum barulho mas o silêncio não dava lugar a mais nenhum som.

Sentiu-se impotente perante a situação e um certo medo começou a tomar conta dela.

" - Kenshin!" - ela chamou intuitivamente sem saber porquê o nome dele ter sido o primeiro a vir á sua mente. Talvez porque em todos os momentos maus ele sempre tinha estado lá.

Ninguém respondeu ao seu chamamento, o que a fez ficar ainda mais assustada.

_O que é que se terá passado? Como é que vim aqui parar? _

Levantou as costas do chão e ficou sentada. Nem mesmo na situação em que estava conseguia deixar de pensar na discussão que tinha tido com ele. Na expressão de vergonha e tristeza que ele tinha no rosto quando ela o confrontou com a questão da morte da irmã do Enishi.

Como ela desejava que tudo isto não passasse de um pesadelo do qual ela poderia acordar a qualquer momento... Subitamente pensou se tudo tivesse sido diferente, se o Enishi nunca lhe tivesse contado a verdade, se ela não soubesse da traição do Kenshin e da Megumi, ela continuaria apaixonada por ele e acima de tudo feliz...

_E a ser enganada! _A frágil realidade veio ao de cima. Era muito melhor sofrer e saber a verdade, do que ser feliz ao mesmo tempo que era enganada por tudo e por todos.

_A minha felicidade não passa apenas por ele... - _ela pensou - _Eu posso ser feliz sem o Kenshin..._

Quase que de modo imediato a imagem do Enishi veio-lhe á mente.

_Porquê que ele me contou tudo isto acerca do Kenshin? - _ela raciocinou. _Deve ser difícil pensar que a irmã dele foi morta por um colega... porquê que ele nunca denunciou o Kenshin? Porquê que...?_

Vingança.

**_" - A minha irmã foi assassinada, e eu jurei vingar-me do homem que a matou."_**

**_A Kaoru franziu o sobrolho: " - Mas para quê a espada?"_**

**_O Enishi caminhou até perto do objecto cortante e retirou do pouso: " - Quem vive pela espada morre pela espada." _**

Sim... há umas horas atrás quando esteve na casa do Enishi essas foram as palavras que ele usou para falar acerca do homem que tanto odiava, Kenshin.

Imagens do Kenshin e do Enishi a lutarem passaram mesmo diante dela fazendo-a sentir um turbilhão de sentimentos...

_Eu não quero que o Enishi magoe o Kenshin... _ela esticou a mão direita para o lado na tentativa de encontrar algo em que pudesse encontrar apoio para se levantar. Não havia nenhum objecto em especial, a não ser a parede fria e dura. _Mas também não quero que o Kenshin magoe o Enishi. ..._

Ganhou algumas forças e apoiando-se na parede conseguiu levantar-se. _Tenho que sair daqui... _

Mesmo com a visão turva deu alguns passos em frente, seguia devagar e com uma mão na parede e outra á frente do corpo como protecção para não embater em nada. Mas o seu equilíbrio rapidamente se desvaneceu e ela caiu desamparada.

" - Auch!" - numa situação normal teria tido reflexos suficientes para não cair mas desta vez a queda doeu muito mais do que deveria. Ao bater no chão a Kaoru sentiu todo o seu corpo a gritar de dores e a sua cabeça que parecia pesar toneladas fez com que a sua visão ficasse ainda mais baralhada.

Tentou levantar-se novamente mesmo sem a ajuda da parede, mas estava a ser difícil.

_Devem-me ter drogado... _

Continuou a tentar até que sentiu duas mãos no seu ombro direito, uns segundos e estava de pé.

A Kaoru ficou assustada mas permaneceu em silêncio... tentou distinguir quem estava ali, mas era impossível reconhecer alguém naquele estado.

Do outro lado, quem quer que fosse não falou.

Com medo e desesperada a Kaoru apelou:

" - Por favor, ajude-me..."

A pessoa tentou afastar-se dela, mas a jovem não o permitiu, e com a mão esquerda agarrou com força o braço de quem a ajudou a levantar:

" - Por favor..."_ - _a voz dela ficou embargada. A Kaoru não queria chorar, mas, sentia-se exactamente como se fosse uma criança assustada que pede ajuda á primeira pessoa que lhe aparece, não importando se é sua amiga ou inimiga.

Os seus olhos azuis começaram a verter lágrimas de desespero de medo de tudo um pouco... Nunca imaginou passar por algo assim...

No meio de toda aquela angústia a pessoa conseguiu soltar-se dela. A próxima coisa que ouviu foi uma porta a bater e a ser trancada.

Mais uma vez estava sozinha. Permaneceu de pé e com ambas as mãos começou a esfregar os braços para combater o frio...

_Porquê???? Sinto-me tão sozinha e com tanto medo... _

Mas não foi por muito tempo, ouviu novamente o som de uma chave a entrar na fechadura e a porta a abrir-se. A pessoa caminhou em direcção a ela rapidamente. Com medo a Kaoru, recuou até embater na parede e deixou o corpo escorregar até ficar sentada no chão.

" - Não! " - ela gritou

Pelo pouco que conseguia ver, discerniu que a figura á frente dela se agachou e esticou a mão...

A Kaoru virou a cara para o lado e fechou os olhos. _Será que vou morrer?_

Contrariamente ao que imaginava não morreu nem sentiu dor alguma, mas antes, Sentiu um cheiro familiar.

Algo que lhe recordava a sua infância... algo bom...

" - Milho... com manteiga..." - ela nem podia acreditar naquilo, alguém a tinha raptado e agora estava a alimentá-la com algo que ela adorava em criança...

A Kaoru colocou a mão na comida e levou á boca... sabia que podia ser o acto mais louco da vida dela, mas, já estava metida em problemas, e se a comida estivesse envenenada apenas a faria morrer mais cedo...

Assim que começou a saborear aquilo, a pessoa correu desajeitadamente para a porta e saiu, deixando-a trancada.

Mais uma vez ficou sozinha e agora por muito tempo.

:::::

" - Saito..." - a voz ensonada de Tokyio acordou-o, mas ele insistia em ficar na cama. " - Saiiitooo, o teu telemóvel não para de tocar... e não me deixa dormir..." ela disse-lhe virando-se para o lado onde ele estava deitado e acendeu a luz:

Encadeado pela luz do candeeiro mesmo nos seus olhos o policia abriu-os e depois de resmungar impropérios contra quem lhe poderia estar a ligar levantou-se e procurou o telemóvel nos bolsos do casaco...

Viu quem era e atendeu imediatamente. Não foi uma conversa longa, mas foi o suficiente para ele se começar a preparar.

" - Onde vais querido?" - a esposa dele perguntou ao vê-lo a vestir-se.

" - Tenho que ir ao departamento... aconteceu um imprevisto." - ele disse ainda a procurar algumas das roupas.

A mulher simplesmente o olhava. Já estava habituada aquele ritmo, afinal de contas, ser casada com o Chefe de um departamento de investigação criminal era sinónimo de passar a vida a dividir o marido com o trabalho.

O Saito abriu a boca para falar mas a sua mulher antecipou-se:

" - Sim, já sei, venho tarde, não esperes por mim acordada..." - ela repetiu as palavras que ele passava a vida a dizer-lhe

O Saito parou para olhar para ela e esticou a mão. Ela entendeu o gesto e segurou a mão dele.

" - Desculpa..." - ele murmurou

Ela sorriu e sem mais demoras ele partiu.

:::

Ao entrar no seu gabinete deparou-se com gente demais para o seu gosto.

Kenshin, Enishi, Sanozuke, Yahiko, Misao e Aoshi. Já não bastava ter sido tirado do seu descanso e ainda tinha que dar de caras com toda aquela gente com ar inquisidor, que olhava para ele como se fosse a solução daquele problema.

" - O que vamos fazer agora?" - o Sanozuke perguntou

O Saito olhou para todos eles e respondeu friamente: " - Não sei... o principal é encontrá-la rápido..."

" - E por onde começamos a procurar?" - o Yahiko lançou outra pergunta.

" - Não sei... Talvez perto do último local em que ela foi vista pela última vez, procurar por vestígios, provas...rastos..."

" - Achas que as provas não terão sido apagadas já pela chuva?" - a Misao perguntou

A terceira pergunta fez o Saito explodir: " - Já chega de perguntas !!" - ele gritou " - Eu estou tão preocupado como vocês, ok?? Vamos tentar manter a calma!!!"

" - Se houver noticias diz-me." - foram as únicas palavras do Kenshin.

Ao sair da sala ele pensava:

_O Saito não vai conseguir tomar conta da situação... é melhor trabalhar sozinho..._

Voltou para casa com a esperança de encontrar algo que lhe desse uma luz acerca do desaparecimento dela... mas tudo parecia ter sido muito bem feito...

Assim que chegou viu alguém a porta... era um homem alto e vestia uma camisola azul escura e umas calças pretas. Assim que este se voltou o Kenshin reconheceu-o de imediato.

" - Shishou!!" - ele exclamou

**:::**

**Então gostaram?? Espero que sim.**

**eu tenho tanta ideia, meu Deus, depois não sei coo vou pôr tudo em prática, mas deixem as vossas opiniões podem ajudar-me e na realidade ajudam-me muittttto..**

**Beijos **

**te breve**


	23. Chapter 23 Recordações Esperança

Não sei o que se passa com o site, mas não me está a deixar formatar o texto direito... Peço desculpa por não fazer comentários individuais, mas prometo no proxio capitulo fazé-los...

Artemys Ichihara; K chan e Soffy, obrigada pelos vossos reviews.

**Capitulo 23**

Os dois homens entreolharam-se por vários minutos antes de algum deles conseguir dizer algo. Era como se na sua mente estivessem a passar imagens das recordações que ambos tinham dos momentos que passaram juntos.

Podia praticamente dizer-se que tinham tido uma relação de pai e filho, destruída pela teimosia do Kenshin em fazer aquilo que achava que era melhor para si e pela casmurrice de Hiko de não aceitar as ideias do jovem aprendiz.

Mas já nada podia mudar isso, no dia em que ele saiu da casa do mestre a responsabilidade ficou-lhe acrescida. Não entendia como aquele homem, aquele agente tão bem sucedido na vida não desejava que ele segui-se o seu exemplo.

A voz sonante do Hiko parou as recordações do Himura:

" – Quinze anos passaram." – o olhar dele mantinha-se o mesmo, parecia que a idade não passava por Seijouro Hiko, sim, ele era imune a isso.

Em resposta ás palavras do seu mestre o Kenshin vergou-se em sinal de respeito e disse: " – Sim, passou muito tempo…"

Sentindo que estavam a entrar num clima de nostalgia o Hiko tentou mudar o rumo da conversa com mais uma das suas piadas em jeito de humor negro: " – o Tempo foi muito mais generoso comigo do que contigo!" – Colocou a mão no queixo e acrescentou: " - Pareces muito mais velho do que eu!"

O Kenshin não ficou surpreendido, conhecia-o bem o suficiente para estar á espera de algo do género. Mas de uma maneira ou de outra ficou feliz por saber que as coisas entre eles não tinham mudado.

Com um sorriso um pouco baço o ruivo disse: " – Sim, realmente hoje não é um dos meus melhores dias."

As sobrancelhas do mestre arregalaram-se em sinal reprovador: _Em que é que este baka deshi se meteu desta vez?_

A pergunta seguinte pareceu sem sentido, mas para alguém como ele era sinal de que a noite iria ser longa: " – Tens sakÊ em casa?"

O Kenshin sorriu nostalgicamente e acenou com a cabeça.

_Se eu falar com ele acerca da Kaoru, talvez me possa ajudar. Eu posso confiar nele, mais do que em qualquer um dos meus amigos… só não sei se irá aceitar me ajudar após tanto tempo…_

O ruivo abriu a porta de casa e fez sinal para o mestre entrar.

_Talvez a vinda dele aqui, seja um sinal de que talvez eu ainda possa ser perdoado, de que ainda há uma esperança para um assassino como eu… Talvez, talvez… _

_:::_

A cabeça do Enishi fervilhava de ideias. O que teria acontecido á Kaoru? Porquê que aquele individuo não lhe atendia o telemóvel? Estava prestes a perder o controlo de tudo o que se passava á volta dele, e isso era algo que ele detestava.

_Não posso continuar assim. É preciso encontrá-la. – _ele pensou enquanto todos na sala estavam calados.

De forma repentina, desencostou-se da secretária e começou a caminhar até á porta, mas não saiu antes que o Saito lhe perguntasse onde ia.

O Enishi olhou para o homem de cigarro na mão e respondeu: " – Não posso estar aqui parado enquanto ela está lá fora."

A sobrancelha esquerda do Saito ergueu-se em sinal de admiração: " – E planeias encontrá-la como? Vais entrar em todas as casas e pedir para as revistar até a encontrares?"

A resposta não se fez esperar: " – Se for preciso, sim, é o que farei."

E deixando todos os outros para trás saiu da sala.

Observando o seu agente sair O Saito começou não estava a gostar do aspecto com que as coisas estavam a ficar.

" – Há alguma coisa que eu deva saber a respeito da Kaoru e do Enishi?" – ele perguntou aos restantes.

A Misao como se era de esperar foi a primeira a falar: " – A Kaoru e o Enishi dão-se muito bem, mas, desde a vinda do Kenshin que ela ficou confusa… e…"

" – Queres dizer-me que a Kaoru teve alguma ligação com o "engomadinho" antes de o Kenshin voltar?" – o Yahiko perguntou num tom que denunciava o quão estranho tudo parecia.

A Misao encolheu os ombros em sinal de que não tinha a certeza de nada, mas foi o suficiente para o Saito se começar a preocupar ainda mais.

_Dois dos meus melhores homens andam por aí soltos com as cabeças quentes por causa da mesma rapariga. Nenhum deles hesitará em fazer algo estúpido se a situação precisar de que façam exactamente o contrário… Nada podia ser pior…_

O Sano começou também a andar em direcção á porta, o que levou imediatamente a um comentário por parte do Saito:

" – Há mais alguma revelação a fazer? Não me digas que também fazes parte do clube dos "i'm in love with kaoru"?"

O cinismo dele irritou o Sanosuke, que de imediato voltou para trás e cravando as mãos na secretária do Saito o enfrentou:

" – A minha preocupação com a Kaoru é de amigo. Quanto a ti, se queres ficar com o rabo sentado na cadeira a ver o tempo passar, Optimo! Isso é contigo! Mas quanto a mim, acredita que talvez seja o único que vá fazer a coisa certa aqui. "

Após isso voltou costas e saiu.

A Misao olhou para o Aoshi em busca de uma ideia mas os olhos azuis gélidos mantinham-se fixos no Saito.

Como que em resposta ao olhar do Aoshi o Saito começou a falar:

" – Muito bem, vocês foram os únicos que sobraram, os únicos a agirem com a cabeça no sitio… Tenho uma tarefa para vocês…"

::::

Após lhe ter contado acerca da sua vida durante estes últimos 15 anos, o Kenshin começou a falar acerca daquilo que realmente o estava a preocupar. Durante todo o Tempo o Hiko escutou atentamente, mas quando o ruivo mencionou finalmente o nome completo dela o seu mestre exasperou:

" – Espera aí, estás a dizer-me que a rapariga que desapareceu, foi a Kaoru Kamyia?" – embora poucas coisas na vida o surpreendessem, desta vez o Hiko parecia ter sido apanhado de surpresa.

O Kenshin acenou, não entendeu de onde o mestre conhecia a Kaoru, mas pode notar a preocupação no seu olhar quando mencionou o nome dela.

" – Mestre conheces a Kaoru?" - a pergunta foi quase tão imediata como a resposta

" – Muito antes de tu a conheceres eu já lhe tinha trocado as fraldas!"

O Kenshin ficou embasbacado não conseguia imaginar como o seu mestre podia conhecer a mulher que ele amava…

" – Ela veio ter comigo e fez e umas perguntas acerca do pai dela e de um caso que ela tinha e mãos."

O Kenshin imediatamente perguntou: " – Mas porquê que ela se dirigiria a ti a fazer perguntas desse género? Há alguma coisa que tu saibas que a possa ajudar?"

O mestre deu mais u gole no sakê e depois de uma pausa na qual recordou a conversa que tinha tido com ela explicou-lhe: " – Eu trabalhei com o pai dela num caso muito semelhante, na qual o assassino agia da mesma forma, ela deve ter lido os relatórios e decidiu vir falar comigo…"

" – E do que lhe disseste, houve algo que entendesses que a faria tomar uma acção, ou algo do género? Conseguiste entender qual seria o próximo passo dela?" – o ruivo perguntou, com a esperança de que talvez o seu mestre pudesse ser a âncora salvadora para encontrar a Kaoru.

O Hiko levou uma das mãos ao rosto e pensou por uns instantes nos últimos momentos que tinha estado com ela:

**FlashBack**

Os olhos dela encaravam-no como se fosse a última esperança dela:

" - Eu li que o suspeito já estava morto quando tu chegas-te a casa dele."

O Hiko consentiu. " - Sim, morto a tiro pelo próprio filho."

A Kaoru pensou por um pouco. : " - Achas que ele o matou porque o pai o tratava mal?"

" - Provavelmente, quando lá cheguei o miúdo tinha a cara toda cortada. Se o pai era mau para os de fora, se foi capaz de matar a mãe, porque não seria capaz de espancar o filho?"

" - Esse miúdo alguma vez teve acompanhamento psiquiátrico?" – ela perguntou

" - Sim, ele foi para uma clínica assim que o encontramos."

" - Mas nunca ninguém falou com ele, nem tu nem ninguém da policia?"

No momento em que ela perguntou isso ele sentiu um pouco de culpa.

" - Bem Kaoru, eu nunca tive muito jeito para miúdos, o último que eduquei como filho foi-se embora aos 15 anos e até hoje nunca mais o vi. Por isso... quanto aos outros não sei se alguma vez falaram com ele."

Ela suspirou.

" - Mas porquê? achas que ele pode ajudar?"

A Kaoru olhou para ele:

" - Sim... eu vou ter que falar com ele..."

" - Mas olha que não vai ser fácil encontrá-lo, a esta altura ele já é maior de idade, e já saiu da clínica."

:::

" - Foi basicamente isso, eu acho que o próximo passo dela seria ir atrás dele…" – o Hiko acrescentou

Por sua vez o Kenshin levantou-se imediatamente, o que fez com que o Hiko fizesse o mesmo.

" – Onde vais?" – o seu mestre perguntou

Os olhos violetas do seu estudante estavam tristes, era como se toda a vivacidade do jovem que ele tinha treinado para ser o melhor tivesse desaparecido assim como ela.

" – Mestre, vou a essa clínica procurar por ele… Mesmo que ele não esteja lá, pelo menos hão de me dizer algo acerca desse homem…"

O Hiko usou um tom de sarcasmo, já habitual: " – Aí sim? E planeias começar a procurar por que clínica psiquiátrica do país?" – ele abanou com a cabeça: " – Vocês são todos iguais, deixa que os problemas tomem conta do vosso cérebro…"

O Kenshin pestanejou, não entendendo o que o seu mestre queria dizer: " – Nani??"

" – Aproveita a minha presença enquanto aqui estou." – com um gesto rápido voltou a vestir o casaco preto e caminhou em direcção á porta.

O Kenshin sorriu: " – Mestre, tu sabes qual é a clínica? É isso? "

Para desilusão do ruivo a resposta foi curta e ainda o deixou mais confundido:

" – Não!"

O Kenshin bafejou: " – Eu não estou a brincar!"

O Hiko voltou-se com uma expressão nada feliz na cara: " – Nem eu! Achas que brincaria com a vida da filha do meu melhor amigo?

O Kenshin tentou dizer algo mas o homem á sua frente simplesmente não o deixou:

" – Por uma vez na vida, Ouve-me!" – da maneira como ele falava parecia que era como se tivesse chegado a hora de lhe dizer tudo o que sentia com relação aos erros que tinha cometido, mas não, ainda não tinha chegado a hora para lições de moral, para além disso a situação exigia urgência e ele sabia que o Kenshin neste momento precisava de ajuda não de sermões. " O teu erro há 15 anos atrás foi esse, não confiares em mim. Não o voltes a repetir, porque desta vez podes sofrer ainda mais!"

O Kenshin ouviu e manteve-se calado, disposto a seguir o indicações do seu mestre.

:::

Ping! Ping! Ping!

Ela abriu lentamente os olhos para a realidade. Tudo se mantinha igual… apenas sentia que lá fora estava a chover…

Não podia fazer nada, porque não havia nada a fazer. A única esperança era aquela pessoa, a quem ela nem sequer viu a cara.

::

Estava a ser uma manhã maravilhosa, já havia muito tempo que ela não sorria assim. Estavam a tomar o pequeno almoço todos juntos. Ela o Sano, a Misao, o Yahiko e a Megumi.

" – Ei Olha quem é ele!! " – o Sano disse fazendo com que todos começassem a olhar em volta á procura de quem é que ele estava a falar.

" – Ei Kenshin?" – ele gesticulou para um homem ruivo que estava notavelmente a procura de mesa. Por sua vez, este olhou e com um sorriso estampado no rosto caminhou até á mesa onde estava todos.

" – Bom dia." – ele disse cumprimentando a todos.

" – O que andas a fazer por aqui? Não trabalhavas em Cobe?" – o Sano perguntou de imediato.

o ruivo sorriu e explicou que agora estava a trabalhar em Kyoto, tinha sido chamado pelo chefe Saito.

" – A sério? Então vais trabalhar com a Kaoru!" – o lutador esboçou um sorriso – " – AH! Já agora deixa-me apresentar-te os meus amigos."

Após apresentá-los um a um o Kenshin arranjou uma cadeira e juntou-se ao grupo.

Após esse dia nunca mais o Kenshin se separou do grupo, pelo contrário, tornou-se parte dele. E embora se conhecessem há relativamente pouco tempo houve uma empatia muito grande entre eles desde o primeiro momento.

Ela sentia-se feliz com a presença dele, ele sempre tinha sido gentil com ela, para além disso era interessado em tudo o que ela falava, sempre disposto a ouvir e a ajudar. Não era que ela fosse convencida, mas ela sentia que a atenção que ele lhe dispensava era diferente da que ele tinha com os outros. Era como se ele se interessa-se mais por ela.

Até que um dia:

Knock! Knock! – alguém batia na porta do gabinete dela, a Kaoru mandou entrar.

O Kenshin apareceu por detrás da porta com um ar um pouco aborrecido.

" – Kenshin, entra o que é que se passa? Estás com uma cara!!" - ela exclamou

Ele entrou e ficou em frente da seretária dela em pé: " – Vou ter que sair mais cedo."

Ela abanou com a cabeça: " – Mais cedo?"

Ele bafejou: " – Sim, tenho que procurar uma casa, Não posso ficar mais tempo a dormir no hotel…"

Estranhamente uma ideia surgiu na mente dela:

_Eu tenho um quarto a mais em casa… e dava jeito alguém partilhar a renda da casa comigo… Mas, se eu lhe fizer a proposta de ele ir viver comigo, ele talvez ache que sou uma atrevida, ou talvez não se sinta á vontade… _

_Mas… nós trabalhamos juntos… _

Ele estava a olhá-la enquanto ela estava perdida em pensamentos… _Mas o que é que ela estará a pensar? _

Era interessante como sabia tão pouco desta rapariga, mas parecia que já a conhecia há séculos. O Kenshin sabia bem os rumores que corriam no departamento acerca deles, mas isso não o incomodava… o que o incomodava era o facto de ele poder estar a desenvolver algum tipo de vinculo mais forte por ela…

" – O que se passa Kaoru?" – ele perguntou

Com um ar de quem não estava certa daquilo que ia fazer ela falou: " – Kenshin, eu tenho um quarto a mais lá em casa, se quiseres, podes ficar lá por uns tempos, até encontrares algo melhor."

O ruivo foi apanhado de surpresa, a Kaoru tinha-o convidado para ficar em casa dela? Se fosse de outra rapariga qualquer ele saberia que era uma jogada de engate, mas ela era diferente, ela não era assim.

" – Tens… a certeza?" – ele perguntou reparando que as bochechas dela estavam cada vez mais vermelhas.

" – Quer dizer… sim… mas é só até arranjares algo melhor, algo que se adapte mais a ti… a… tua personalidade…" – ela respondeu entre soluços

" – Á minha personalidade?" – ele perguntou " – E o que é que se adapta á minha personalidade?"

Ela corou ainda mais com a pergunta, mas respondeu: " – Eu já reparei que gostas de ter tudo… como é que hei de dizer… ahhh… arrumado… e acredita que eu não sou muito arrumada… nem organizada… em casa claro…porque no trabalho sou… mas… não sei…"

Sem permitir que ela dissesse mais nada ele interrompeu: " – Eu aceito Kaoru!"

Ela descolou das costas da cadeira: " – A sério?"

" – Sim… Aceito viver contigo, e obrigada, eu prometo que é por pouco tempo e que não vou incomodar…"

Mas não foi por pouco tempo, ele nunca procurou mais casa nenhuma, nem ela fez força para isso. Eles sentiam-se bem um com o outro. E tudo correu bem até ao dia que ele foi embora.

Fim do FlasbACK

::::

" – ufff…" – ela suspirou – " – _Como eram bons esses tempos…_"

_Por favor… Eu tenho que sair daqui… Eu não vou aguentar isto muito mais tempo… para além de estar aqui presa, passo o meu tempo todo a relembrar coisas do passado e a sonhar com algo que nunca mais se repetirá!!!_

_Por favor alguém me tire daqui:……_

_:::_

Ele conduzia freneticamente, fez uma ultrapassagem perigosíssima, passou vários sinais encarnados, desrespeitou todas as possíveis e imaginárias regras de transito.

_Mas o que é que eu ando a fazer? Eu não posso continuar assim senão vou bater… _

_Tenho mesmo é que arranjar maneira de a encontrar!_

O Enishi estacionou o carro na berma da auto-estrada e descansou a cabeça para trás no acento.

_Nee-san… Diz-me o que é que eu faço agora? _

Como que em resposta ao seu pedido silencioso, o telemóvel começou a tocar.

" – Porque que só me ligas-te agora? Eu estou a ligar-te há mais de uma hora!"

A voz do outro lado respondeu: " – Bairro das Pedras, casa 15." - e desligou.

" – Maldito!!" – o Enishi berrou.

_Só espero que ela esteja bem. Que ele não lhe tenha feito nada de mal… _

Ligando o carro acelerou a fundo até ao local indicado.

::

Do outro lado a pessoa desligou o telefone e olhou-se no espelho.

Tanto tempo já tinha passado, ela nunca o reconheceria assim… Ele queria matá-la, fazê-la sofrer, mas não tinha conseguido… nunca o conseguiria… E só nessa altura ele tinha entendido isso…

Era melhor desaparecer de vez sem deixar rasto… Sim… e nisso ele era bom…Mas não poderia desaparecer sem se certificar de algo… Sim… ele iria afastar-se, mas não totalmente…

" – Ah!Ah! Quero ver o fim desta história…"

:::

Arranjar o nome da clínica na qual o rapaz tinha sido internado não tinha sido difícil, Entraram nos ficheiros de acesso do departamento e conseguiram os dados. Mas ao chegarem á clínica, não o encontraram lá, o que já era de se esperar.

O médico que os atendeu tinha cabelo preto, bem curto, era magro e vestia uma bata branca comprida, assim que eles começaram a fazer perguntas ele explicou-lhes: " – O Thomas era um dos doentes mais espertos… ele tinha um grande desgosto das cicatrizes que tinha na cara, e muitas vezes tinha distúrbios e momentos de angústia muito grandes por isso… "

" – Está a dizer-nos então que ele era inofensivo." – o Hiko concluiu

O médico achegou os óculos para cima no nariz e abanou com a cabeça: " – Não. Ninguém que tenha passado por tudo aquilo que ele passou é inofensivo… Basta apenas uma má influencia e tudo muda… Mas no caso do Thomas eu acho que… aquilo que era mais importante era a pessoa por quem ele esperou todo este tempo."

_A pessoa por quem ele esperou todo este tempo? Seria a mãe? – _o Kenshin decidiu formalizar a pergunta: " – E por quem é que ele esperou?"

O médico abanou a cabeça: " – Ele nunca me disse."

" – Seria bom se soubéssemos de quem se trata… poderia ser uma pista…" – o Kenshin acrescentou.

O médico mais uma vez suspirou e repetiu: " – Ele nunca me disse… Mas no dia em que ele se foi embora ele disse que ia atrás dessa pessoa…"

Após mais alguns minutos de conversa o Kenshin e o Hiko pediram mais algumas e informações e partiram.

Enquanto o Kenshin conduzia pela estrada estreita que dava entrada e saída da clinica, o Hiko observava todas as páginas com informações do tal Thomas…

" – Pobre miúdo…"

O Kenshin ficou admirado com suspiro do seu mestre… mas também sentia o mesmo com relação ao rapaz… pensando bem, há uns anos atrás, se o seu mestre não tivesse aparecido na sua vida, a história deste Thomas e a dele poderiam ser exactamente iguais…

" – Perdemos a nossa única pista…" – o ruivo falou

Do lado do Hiko havia silencio… não correspondeu ás palavras do estudante…

No sentido contrário da estrada o Kenshin viu um carro que lhe pareceu familiar… " – Estranho, ia jurar que é o carro do Aoshi!"

Assim que o carro se aproximou ele pode verificar o que já desconfiava, era o Aoshi e a Misao…

Não tinha a mínima intenção de parar e falar com eles, por isso encostou o carro para eles passarem visto que a estrada era estreita e estava prestes a continuar o seu caminhou quando viu o carro parar e o Aoshi sair e vir em direcção a ele.

O Kenshin baixou o vidro e o homem de olhos azuis inquiriu:

" – Por AQUI?" –

" – Sim." – o Kenshin respondeu friamente. " – Trabalho."

De repente o telefone do Kenshin começou a tocar e foi a altura ideal para cortar a conversa com o Aoshi:

O número era anónimo, ainda pensou duas vezes se atendia ou não, mas por fim decidiu-se: " – Estou?"

" – Battousai Himura?" – a voz do outro lado era esquisita, não era nem grossa nem esganiçada, era um pouco rouca, e parecia também distorcida. O Kenshin estranhou chamarem-no pelo seu apelido e não pelo seu nome e só isso colocou-o de alerta.

" – Quem fala?" – ele perguntou num tom firme.

Assim que confirmou a identidade, a voz do outro lado apenas disse umas simples palavras e desligou.

O Kenshin de imediato colocou o pé no acelerador, o que fez o carro roncar bem alto, e arrancar a alta velocidade, deixando para trás um Aoshi confuso.

Dentro do carro o Hiko estranhou:

" – Quem telefonou?"

" – Não sei." – a resposta do Kenshin foi curta ele tinha os olhos bem fixos na estrada e não queria que nada o distraísse

Mas o Hiko não ficou contente com a resposta: " Se não me queres responder a quem te ligou, diz-me ao menos para onde vamos a esta velocidade."

Sem tirar Os olhos que nesta altura já tinham um brilho dourado da estrada o ruivo respondeu:

"Bairro das Pedras, casa 15"


	24. Chapter 24 Será o fim?

**Olá. Estou de volta! Sim, não desisti!!! Peço imensas desculpas por demorar imenso a fazer o post. Mas queria agradecer muito a todos vocÊs que continuam a esperar e a ler e revisar os meus capitulos. Éspero que gostem deste capitulo:**

Soffy - Olá, já actualizei. Espero que gostes e mais uma vez obrigada por continuares a ler e comentar.

Artemys Ichihara - olá. Obrigada por leres a história desde o primeiro capitulo e comentares... ufa... deve ter demorado um tempão a ler... agradeço teres tido paciencia para isso e espero que tenhas gostado... espero também que gostes deste capitulo. mais dois ou trÊs capitulos e estamos no final...

K-chan258 - oláaaa. menina desculpa ser a culpada por teres estado até bem tarde da noite para conseguires ler a história.... mais uma vez obrigada por continuares a ler... e a suportar os meus erros de escrita. o que se passa é o seguinte, tenho um computador novo, mas algumas das teclas tenho que fazer mais força para funcionare... de vez em quando esqueço-me... desculpa... espero que gostes deste pequeno capitulo.... 

mizkenzo - olá. muito obrigada. na realidade estou a tentar melhorar minha escrita. é sempre bom saber que alguém começou a ler esta fic. espero que continues a gostar e a deixar a tua opinião.

_Mais uma vez queria agradecer-vos por lerem. os vossos comentários significam muito para mim... Quando escrevo sinto-me bem, mas quando recebo o feedback do que escrevo sinto-me melhor._

_Estou feliz por estar a conseguir levar esta história até ao fim e mesmo assim ainda ter algumas pessoas a ler... depois de 23 capitulos... Muito mas memso muito obrigada a todos voCÊS._

_Beijão_

_Jou chan..._

_:_

**Capitulo 24 – Será o Fim?**

_O Kenshin de imediato colocou o pé no acelerador, o que fez o carro roncar bem alto, e arrancar a alta velocidade, deixando para trás um Aoshi confuso._

_Dentro do carro o Hiko estranhou: _

_" – Quem telefonou?"_

_" – Não sei." – a resposta do Kenshin foi curta ele tinha os olhos bem fixos na estrada e não queria que nada o distraísse_

_Mas o Hiko não ficou contente com a resposta: " Se não me queres responder a quem te ligou, diz-me ao menos para onde vamos a esta velocidade."_

_Sem tirar Os olhos que nesta altura já tinham um brilho dourado da estrada o ruivo respondeu: _

_"Bairro das Pedras, casa 15"_

_:::_

_Mas o que é eu estou a fazer?_ – ele pensou enquanto conduzia até lá – _O meu objectivo sempre foi matá-la. PorquÊ que agora estou a correr para a salvar?_

Sim. Na realidade desde o inicio o objectivo dele sempre tinha sido esse.

Não era o caso de ela ter alguma culpa disso, pelo contrário. Ela apenas estava no caminho entre ele e o Kenshin, mais precisamente, ela era o objecto de vingança dele. A única que podia ser usada para pagar na mesma moeda, tudo o que a Tomoe tinha sofrido por aquele Battousai…

Mas agora, ele já não sabia mais se era capaz de a matar como tinha planeado inicialmente.

Na verdade, cada vez que ela sorria, na sua mente a imagem da sua irmã aparecia num tom sério, como se estivesse desiludida com ele.

O Enishi ligou o GPS. Chovia muito e confuso com todos aqueles pensamentos não conseguia recordar-se do caminho para aquele Bairro.

_O que é que se passa comigo? – _ele perguntava-se

Sem dar conta disso ele lembrou os primeiros dias em que começou a trabalhar com ela. Na altura ofereceu-lhe boleia para casa e inesperadamente ela tinha aceitado.

Por isso, assim que bateram as cinco da tarde ele caminhou até ao gabinete dela e como a porta estava aberta ele entrou. Reparou que ela estava acompanhada, era a colega da recepção a Tae, que fazia questão de não tirar os olhos dele sempre que passava perto dela.

Ele recordava-se de lhe ter perguntado se ela já estava pronta e a Kaoru tentando esconder a o rosto que teimava em corar por detrás dos montes de arquivos que estava a arrumar respondeu com um sorriso embaraçado:

" – Sim…uh… estou, so a … acabar de arquivar…" – olhou para a amiga e pegando nas capas saiu o mais rápido que pode.

Ele acenou com a cabeça… e antes que pudessem sair ouviu a Tae dizer-lhe:

" – Logo Ligo-te"

Provavelmente iria encher a Kaoru de perguntas acerca da boleia dele… Momentaneamente sentiu pena da Kaoru….

Lembra-se de ter pensado qualquer coisa do género: _Como é que as mulheres se aturam umas às outras?_

Depois desse dia em que a levou a casa, as coisas dentro dele ficaram diferentes.

Saiu várias vezes com Kaoru e reparou que ela estava constantemente a sorrir. E sem saber porquê isso trazia-lhe alivio interior. Fosse do que fosse que eles estivessem a falar, estar com ela era sempre bom.

Quando se deu conta de que até mesmo já pensava em maneiras diferentes de se vingar do Battousai, maneiras que não incluíssem a Kaoru, então apercebeu-se que estava a sentir algo por ela.

Não era um sentimento impossível de controlar, mas era algo que não lhe permitia sequer pensar em fazer mal a jovem.

Foi ai que soube que ele tinha voltado.

_Ele sabe sempre como interromper a minha vida, os meus planos… Eu odeio-te tanto Himura… - _ele deixou escapar sem se dar conta

Como era de se esperar, assim que ele voltou procurou-a e ela, estupidamente sentimental aceitou-o de volta…

Foi então que, de forma a fazer com que ele se separassem ele colocou a Megumi na história… E ela soube fazer muito bem as coisas.

Depois, contou toda a verdade acerca do Battousai e da sua irmã Tomoe á Kaoru… e é claro que para ela, alguém que defendia a justiça acima de tudo, saber que o Kenshin tinha morto uma mulher e que era o homem conhecido como o Battousai, fez o mundo dela virar de pernas para o ar.

E era nesse ponto que eles estavam.

_E era aí que deveriam ficar. A minha vingança tinha como objectivo principal fazer com que o Battousai sofresse ao perder quem mais amava, assim como eu sofri quando perdi a minha única família… _- ele continuava a conduzir a alta velocidade sem ter em atenção que chovia bastante

_Mas o Kenshin sofreria ainda mais ao vê-la a ser feliz com o homem que destruiu a vida que ele tinha finalmente conseguido reconstruir._

Ele sabia que esse seria o golpe mais profundo de todos. E assim, longe das interrupções do Kenshin, com tempo talvez conseguisse entender o que ele próprio sentia com relação á Kaoru.

_É só mais um pouco… _

Desviou os olhos em direcção ao GPS, para ver se estava muito longe e quando voltou a olhar……

Ele tentou travar a fundo mas isso só fez o carro rodopiar vezes sem conta, até que por fim batendo numa das faixas de ferro da estrada, capotou e deslizou colina abaixo.

:::

" – É aqui." – o Kenshin afirmou assim que avistou o pequeno amontoado de casas… saiu do carro e correu para mais perto, procurando qual daquelas casas tinha o numero 15.

Ele conhecia aquele lugar. Era um antigo bairro que estava agora desabitado.

Visto que ficava um pouco isolado de tudo, algumas pessoas mal intencionadas recorriam ali ora para roubar os poucos idosos que ali viviam, ora para tráfico de droga, armas, etc… Por essa razão as pessoas que ali moravam tinha sido alojadas num outro bairro há uns anos atrás.

_E se isto for tudo uma armadilha? – _essa ideia tinha-lhe passado várias vezes pela cabeça, mas, se esta pista era tudo o que ele tinha, então, só podia mesmo era arriscar e pedir a Deus que ela estivesse mesmo lá dentro e estivesse bem…

Ela tinha que estar bem porque senão ele correria o mundo todo para apanhar o culpado de tudo aquilo…

::::

Alem da chuva a bater nos vidros de casa e o barulho da máquina do café, nada mais se ouvia.

Ela estava pensativa com tudo o que se estava a passar, com tudo o que tinha feito.

Sentia-se suja por dentro…

" – Megumi." – a voz dele sobressaltou-a embora não fosse esse o seu objectivo.

A doutora olhou para a porta por detrás de onde a voz vinha e, levantando-se foi até lá e abriu-a. A figura já era a esperada.

Sanozuke.

Sem saber porquê ela engoliu a seco, mas sentiu um estranho conforto ao saber que ele estava ali. Sem fazer perguntas deixou-o entrar.

Ele entrou e caminhou até á cozinha. " – Café…" – ele saboreou a palavra.

Ela deu um suspiro e com um sorriso fraco nos lábios acrescentou: " – Estava a fazer para mim… Preciso manter-me acordada esta noite…"

Ele acenou.

Notando que ele ainda não tinha dito uma única frase completa ela perguntou: " – Queres um Wishky?"

Ele esboçou um sorriso melancólico. " – Café seria óptimo, Dra."

Estranhou um pouco a atitude dele, mas serviu-lhe um café e sentou-se ao lado dele, aconchegando mais o robe que trazia vestido.

" – O que te traz aqui Sanozuke?" – ela perguntou. " – Estás cá com um aspecto…"

Ele balançou a cabeça e respondeu: " – Tu não pareces estar muito melhor do que eu…" – embora não fosse algo que se dissesse a uma senhora no meio da noite ela aceitou sem contrapor… na realidade ela estava a sentir mal…

" – Muito trabalho…"

Ele arregalou as sobrancelhas e pousando a cabeça na mão esquerda suspirou:" – Tu sempre gostaste do teu trabalho. Por isso não te podes queixar."

Ela sorriu desta vez com um brilho nos olhos: " - Tens razão. Mas não vieste aqui só para me dizer isso pois não?" – a médica perguntou

" – Não. Na realidade…" – ele pausou por uns segundos antes de completar a frase. Se os seus instintos estivessem certos poderia encontrar a Kaoru, mas, se estivessem errados iria estar a magoar alguém de quem gostava muito com uma acusação daquelas…

A Megumi estava a estranhar a indecisão dele. _O que se passa Sanozuke Sagara? Não costumas hesitar em nada… porquê que estas agora a agir assim?_

Como se fosse capaz de ler os pensamentos dela ele disse: " – Megumi, tu conheces-me… Normalmente sou directo… Quando quero saber algo vou directo ao assunto e pergunto logo…"

Ela piscou os olhos estranhamente: " – Sim… Normalmente seres tão mal educado a dizer as coisas deixa-me desconfortável, mas hoje, é a tua indecisão em falar que me está a deixar confusa…"

O Sano sabia que isso era verdade. Os seus olhos repassaram mais uma vez o rosto dela antes de falar:

" – A Jou-chan." – a sua voz enrouqueceu quando tocou no nome dela

A Megumi levantou-se imediatamente da cadeira virando-lhe as costas. " – Já chega… se vieste aqui para falar da Kaoru e dizer me mais uma vez que eu sou isto e aquilo podes ir-te embora!"

Ele levantou-se pronto para tentar continuar mas ela não deixou, voltando-se de frente para ele a médica continuou a falar:

" – A Kaoru sempre teve tudo sem ter que lutar por nada!" – um misto de raiva e de tristeza podia notar-se na voz dela enquanto falava para ele. " – Mas eu Sanozuke, eu fiquei sem os meus pais bem cedo… e eu tive que lutar por tudo o que tenho hoje…"

O lutador tentou mais uma vez interromper. Ele entendia que ela tivesse raiva, até alguns ciúmes da Kaoru, mas naquele momento sentia que havia também um tom de remorso na voz dela, por isso não quis entrar de rompante a acusá-la do desaparecimento da Kaoru e deixou-a desabafar.

" – Não é isso Meg…" – mais uma vez as palavras deles foram ignoradas

" – Ela tem de crescer e aprender a lutar também e…" ela parou subitamente quando as mãos dele agarraram nos pulsos dela de uma forma firme mas gentil ao mesmo tempo.

Por momentos o Sano evitou olhá-la nos olhos…

_PorquÊ que ele não olha para mim nos olhos? _

" – A Kaoru desapareceu." – ele finalmente disse

Ao inicio ela ficou perplexa, mas então desvalorizando a situação disse: " – Bastou ter alguns problemas e fugiu do mundo… Tipico…"´

O que se passou a seguir foi algo que a surpreendeu.

O Sano que ainda não tinha largado os pulsos de doutora fê-la olhar nos olhos dele.

" – Sanosu…" – ela ficou um pouco assustada com o olhar dele, era como se dentro dos seus olhos houvessem chamas… sim… ele estava a arder por dentro, havia algo que não estava bem…

Assim que sentiu que finalmente tinha conseguido a atenção dela ele disse: " – Não… a Kaoru foi raptada."

:::

Não tinha sido difícil encontrar a casa. Assim que viu o numero olhou para a porta e verificou que estava apenas encostada. Como se alguém o estivesse a convidar para entrar.

" – Mestre fica cá fora para o caso de algo me acontecer…" – ele disse

O Hiko acenou.

Cautelosamente o Kenshin abriu a porta e entrou devagar.

Tudo estava num estado horrível… era normal numa casa desabitada. Vagueou por todas as divisões e nada… até que estando no corredor, se deu conta que havia um quarto que ele ainda não tinha entrado.

Com passos rápidos, mas sempre cauteloso o Kenshin foi até lá.

Tentou abrir a porta, mas, esta estava fechada. Isso fez com que tivesse uma pequena esperança que talvez ela estivesse lá dentro.

Retirando a espada da bainha, rezou para que ela estivesse ali e estivesse bem. Com um golpe rápido da sua espada a porta não era mais impedimento.

Lá dentro estava escuro… mais uma vez arriscou aproximar-se apenas utilizando o seu instinto. Foram apenas alguns passos e o seu coração rejubilou de alegria e preocupação ao mesmo tempo.

No fundo da sala deitada no chão… Sim, ela estava ali.

" – Kaoru." – correu até ela e assim que chegou perto abaixou-se e encostou-a no seu peito. Ela estava a respirar, estava viva.

" – Kaoru… Kaoru… acorda, por favor…" - Limpando-lhe o pó que tinha na cara, ele disse várias vezes o nome dela.

A voz dele falhava de emoção.

" – Estás viva eu estava tão preocupado…" – ele disse embalando-a como se ela fosse uma criança – " – eu vou tirar-te daqui, e vou castigar quem te fez isso… prometo… prometo… meu amor… " – ele fechou os olhos para conter a agua que parecia querer sair dos seus olhos…

Ele pegou nela ao colo e começou a caminhar para fora daquele quarto.

" – huh…" – ele sentiu ela a remexer-se nos seus braços

Aconchegando-a mais ele acalmou-a: " – Shh… Está tudo bem agora…"

Ela de forma inconsciente balbuciou algumas palavras das quais ele só entendeu:

" – Ken…shin."

:::

**Gostaram? Espero que sim... Vou tentar não demorar tanto. Prometo...**


	25. Chapter 25 Neesan

KCHAN258 - Nem imaginas o quão fico contente de saber que continuas a ler... Não fui verificar mas já vai a perto de um ano que devo estar a escrever esta fic... e acredita nunca pensei que duraria tanto e que tivesse tanta receptividade... por isso, tenho que te agradecer pois foste uma das pessoas que mais me impulsionou... Quanto a terminar... sim este é o penultimo capitulo da PorquÊ? . era para ser maior mas simplesmente já estava muito cansada... Espero que gostes do capitulo. e agradeço-te mais uma vez o continuares sempre aí... Beijinhos grandes

Jesseh-chan - olá... ! Obrigada pelo teu comentário. Bem... acho que não demorei tanto como nos capitulos anteriores... lol... Espero que ainda continues com entusiasmo para ler mais este... Neste capitulo vais entender o que se passou com o Enishi... Espero que continues a ler e que te mantenhas curiosa até ao seguinte capitulo 26, que será o ultimo... Beijinhos grandes e mais uma vez obrigada...

Soffy - A pergunta relativa á morte do Enishi foi geral1 Engraçado... Vais descobrir neste capitulo... Queria também agradecer-te pelos teus comentários, não só nesta história como em todas as outras... espero mais uma vez que gostes. é so este e o próximo capitulos e acaba...SNIFF! SNIFF!! Até me sinto emocionada de dizer isto, mas finalmente a minha primeira fic em portuguÊs está quase a acabar!!! Mais ums vez obrigada e beijinhos grandes...

:

**Capitulo 25 - Nee-san**

A médica ainda estava de boca aberta com a noticia. _A Kaoru raptada? Nunca pensei que ele fosse tão longe…_Na realidade, ela nunca tinha odiado a Kaoru… só tinha um pouco de… ciúmes devido ao facto de ela ter o amor do homem que ela tanto desejava. Mas no final de contas, mesmo depois de tudo ela só conseguiu piorar a situação… agora tinha perdido a amiga e quanto ao Kenshin, este evitava-a constantemente… olhando-a como uma mentirosa.

" – Não pode ser…" – as palavras escaparam da sua boca.

" – Pode sim" – o Sano falou " – Anda toda a gente á procura dela. E todos nós tememos o pior…" - ao dizer essas palavras ele ainda fez a médica sentir-se pior.

Mas, quando a olhou novamente a expressão dela era de terror.

" – Megumi? O que se passa contigo?" – ela estava pálida, de costas contra a parede e com a mão no peito.

Com um olhar ainda um pouco distante e com a voz a tremer ela disse: " – Sano, eu… eu…" – por mais que quisesse as palavras custavam a sair… " – Eu…"

Ele esperava ansiosamente que ela falasse mas parecia que algo a estava a impedir.

" – O que é que se passa? Diz-me!!" – ele falou já um pouco enervado com a demora dela

Ela suspirou e ainda a tremer acrescentou: " – Sano, a Kaoru… eu…"

Quando parecia que ela estava prestes a dizer o que quer que fosse o telefone dele começou a tocar estridentemente.

O Sano desviou o olhar da médica e atendeu. " – O quê?" – ele quase que gritou " – Muito bem vou já para ai!"

A megumi ficou incrédula com a rapidez dele em sair pela porta fora, ainda sem perceber o que se passava ela gritou enquanto o via descer as escadas: " – Sano, o que se passou?"

Ele parou a meio das escadas: " – A Jou-chan… ela apareceu." – com um sorriso nos lábios continuou a descer as escadas até desaparecer.

Interiormente a Megumi sorriu. _Ainda bem que a Kaoru está bem…_

::::::::

" – Pai…" – ela estava amuada, tinha combinado ir ao parque de diversões com o pai andar de montanha russa, mas, agora o seu pai tinha-lhe dito que afinal iam levar mais alguém com eles. " – Porquê? Pensei que hoje era o nosso dia."

Kojiro já lhe tinha explicado a situação que aquele menino estava a viver, e ela até tinha ficado solidária com ele… mas não queria que aquele dia fosse partilhado com mais ninguém a não ser com o seu próprio pai.

" – Já pensas-te em ter um irmão?" – a pergunta dele assustou-a… Estava habituada a estar sozinha, a ser o centro das atenções… não queria partilhar isso com mais ninguém.

" – Pai, eu estou bem sozinha." – apesar de ter apenas 6 anos ela sabia bem o que queria e o que não queria.

" – Mas tu já pensas-te em como ele se sente sozinho? Em como ele ia ficar contente em ires brincar com ele? Em ter alguém sempre ao seu lado para o ajudar? Alguém como tu?" – essas palavras mexeram com ela.

Apesar de serem apenas palavras, olhá-lo ali assim encostado a uma árvore a ver os outros a brincarem, cheio de vontade de ir também mas sem coragem… isso fê-la aceitar o que o pai lhe pedia. Foi ter com ele e esboçando o seu maior sorriso perguntou:

" – Olá eu sou a Kaoru! Como te chamas?"

O menino ficou pensativo por momentos, como que a tentar entender se ela estava mesmo a falar para ele, então, deu um sorriso enorme e respondeu: " – Eu… eu sou… o… Thomas…" – as suas bochechas coravam a cada segundo, porque nunca ninguém tinha ido falar assim com ele. Principalmente sendo uma rapariga.

Ela sorriu de volta e perguntou: " – Queres Brincar?"

" – Eu adoraria… " – ele respondeu, correndo os dois para os baloiços

:::

A Kaoru acordou com lágrimas nos olhos. Já não sonhava com aquilo há muito tempo. Desde uns tempos após o seu desaparecimento que ela não sonhava com o Thomas, seu irmãozinho… " – Foi só um sonho…"

Ao fundo havia um barulho pertinente, como se algo estivesse constantemente a tocar. Ela abriu os olhos para enfrentar um ambiente escuro, onde apenas umas luzes piscavam. Olhou á sua volta e entendeu que estava num quarto de hospital. Quando finalmente olhou para o sofá ao seu lado pôde ver que alguém estava deitado nele…

Tentou discernir quem era, mas no meio daquela escuridão não conseguia ver nada, apenas umas formas… mas havia no ar o cheiro de um perfume que ela não podia negar conhecer.

Sim. Era ele. Era o Kenshin.

Ele tinha ido á procura dela. Sim ela tinha uma vaga ideia de ver o rosto dele antes de desmaiar… Mas porquê que ele ainda se importava? Seriam remorsos? Arrependimento? Mas porquê que quando tudo corria bem com eles, o Kenshin teve que fazer aquilo? Porque?

Respirou fundo tentando entender por tudo o que se tinha passado, mas, era muita coisa, e ainda sentia a cabeça um pouco zonza. _Talvez seja melhor descansar e depois alguém me irá explicar toda esta situação._

Olhou mais uma vez para a figura adormecida no sofá do lado. Por momentos desejou que ele acordasse e se deitasse ao seu lado. Desejou olhar nos olhos dele e saber que ainda era o centro de todas as suas atenções, mas…

_Não depois de tudo o que me fez… eu devo mesmo ser a pessoa mais tonta a face da terra!!!_

_::::_

O Enishi acordou com uma dor aguda no ombro direito. Quando olhou em volta viu o seu carro em chamas apenas a uns vinte metros do sitio onde estava deitado. De imediato se tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu. Era como se as suas pernas estivessem dormentes e se recusassem a acatar qualquer ordem que o seu cérebro desse.

Por momentos sentiu-se exausto. Tinha o corpo todo encharcado devido á chuva que não parava de cair e também todo sujo com a lama na qual estava deitado. Ele já tinha estado assim antes.

Na noite em que a irmã dele morreu, o pequeno Enishi correu as ruas da cidade apenas para encontrar um lugar onde pudesse chorar e estar sozinho. E após horas e horas a correr caiu exausto no chão, chovia, exactamente como naquela noite.

_Nee-san… Porquê que tudo teve que ser assim? Porquê que tu foste embora quando eu mais precisava de ti?_

Deixando de se importar com a sua situação ele entrou num mar de pensamentos que só ele sabia a que eram relativos. Mas parecia que, quando se concentrava mesmo a sério, quando ele pensava em tudo o que tinha passado com ela, em tudo o que ela lhe tinha ensinado, era quase como se conseguisse sentir o seu perfume de plumas…

_Kaoru… _o nome dela surgiu nos seus pensamentos como que vindo do nada, do vazio, do interior dele.Sentiu a ansiedade tomar conta de si e pela primeira vez na sua vida algo o impedia de meditar acerca da sua irmã.

Fez força para mais uma vez mexer as pernas mas não conseguiu. Sem querer pensar muito nas escuras possibilidades relativas a si mesmo, ele colocou a mão no bolso com a esperança de encontrar lá o seu telefone… Mas nada. Quando lhe telefonaram pela última vez ele pouso-o no acento do carro… provavelmente tinha ardido juntamente com o veículo.

Desistiu de lutar. Por mais movimentos que fizesse o seu corpo não respondia. Olhou em volta e viu a estrada de onde o seu carro tinha derrapado. _Há quanto tempo estarei eu aqui? _

_Recordo-me de ter conseguido sair do carro antes de ele explodir mas acho que depois apaguei completamente… _

A única esperança para o Enishi seria alguém que passasse na estrada estranhar o facto da vedação estar partida e espreitar até cá baixo.

Embora sentisse dores horríveis por todo o seu corpo o seu único pensamento estava centrado numa só pessoa.

_Kaoru. _Subitamente sentiu-se evadido pelos remorsos. _Se ao menos eu pudesse voltar atrás no tempo e não a envolver em toda esta vingança…_

De uma forma bastante estranha ele tinha aprendido a gostar dela. Não sabia porquê, mas, era como se simplesmente não conseguisse pensar em mais nada. Por momentos, quando estava com ela conseguia até mesmo esquecer o Battousai e tudo o que se tinha passado com a Tomoe…

Simplesmente mágica. Era como se o olhar dela conseguisse tirar para fora todo o melhor dele. Até mesmo coisas que ele nunca imaginou existirem em si mesmo. Tudo ao lado dela era tão reluzente, tão calmo…

Tudo aquilo que ele tinha desejado na vida dele e não tinha tido… Estava prestes a entrar em meditação quando De um momento para o outro, sentiu a chuva parar de molhar o seu rosto.

Ele abriu os olhos com algum custo e admirado encarou com uma senhora que provavelmente teria os seus 80 anos.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa ela falou:

" – Agora que estás aí em baixo, nessa lama, gostava que me pudesses ouvir." – tinha cabelos brancos e os seus olhos eram de alguém que já tinha vivido muito " – Tu passas-te por muita coisa má. Na tua vida antes e depois da tua irmã ter morrido…"

De imediato ele interrompeu-a: " – Como sabe acerca da minha irmã?"

Ela sorriu: " – Eu sei tudo… tudo acerca de ti, Enishi."

Ele queria ripostar, mas, era como se as suas forças estivessem a ser sugadas por alguma coisa superior a si mesmo. Aproveitando isso ela continuou: " – Dentro de ti cresceu algo que fez com que viesse á tona o pior de ti… e…" – ela parou demonstrando alguma emoção nas palavras que ia dizer: " – Eu previa um futuro brilhante para ti, tu tinhas tudo, sempre tiveste. A tua capacidade de liderança, a tua vontade de lutar pelos teus ideais sem nunca desistir, a tua inteligência… Tu podias ter usado tudo isso para te ajudar a superar a morte da tua irmã… mas, tu usaste as tuas habilidades para te empenhar por algo sem sentido."

" – O que é que você sabe? Ele matou a minha irmã a sangue frio! Ele matou-a!" – ele berrou com lágrimas ao recordar-se do corpo da sua irmã na neve manchada pelo seu sangue…

A senhora abanou a cabeça: " – Tu sabes que não é verdade… além disso…" – ela baixou-se ficando mais perto dele: " -Cada um paga pelos seus próprios erros… E acredita que ele já pagou o bastante…"

O Enishi apesar de exausto ouvi-a, parecia que mesmo que ele quisesse pensar em outra coisa qualquer o seu pensamento não conseguia fugir dali, só estava focado nas palavras dela…

Com uma expressão triste no rosto a idosa acarinhou a face do policia e deixou uma lágrima escapar: " – Quanto a ti… Não sei o quanto irás pagar, mas… tudo dependerá de ti…"

Ele aceitou aquele gesto maternal. Era como se ela o estivesse a acalmar… a acalmar a dor dele.

" – Kaoru…" – ele balbuciou

Ela sorriu mais uma vez: " – A vida é irónica… tiveste que vir até tão longe para encontrares uma pessoa que soubesse curar essa ferida aí dentro do teu peito…" – ela murmurou, depois acrescentou " – Não te preocupes… ela está bem…"

Ele suspirou de alivio… e deixando-se embalar pela voz dela ele adormeceu mesmo no meio daquele ambiente inóspito. Se estivesse nem que fosse um pouco consciente, ouviria as sirenes das ambulâncias que anunciavam a sua chegada.

:::::

O Sano entrou no hospital esbafurido ansioso por saber como ela estava… o Aoshi e Misao e o Saito já lá estavam.

Caminhando até eles a sua primeira pergunta foi obvia: " – Como é que ela está?"

A Misao sorriu ao de leve: " – Graças a Deus não foi nada de grave. Ela vai ficar bem."

Após saber isso outra pergunta lhe surgiu na mente: " – Quem é que a encontrou?"

Todos se entreolharam antes de responder, e foi aí que um homem que até esse momento passava completamente despercebido se desencostou da parede e caminhou até mais perto do grupo:

" – Foi o Kenshin que a encontrou." – o homem respondeu

O Sano encarou o homem: " – e o senhor é?"

" – Hiko Seijuro." – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo – " – Mestre do Estilo Hiten Mistsurugi."

Dando-se conta de que este seria o mestre do Kenshin o Sano arregalou os olhos em sinal de admiração, de alguém com tanta experiencia ainda aparentar ser tão novo.

" – Diga-me Hiko…" – o Aoshi interrompeu – " – Como foi que o Kenshin descobriu o paradeiro da Kaoru?"

O Hiko arregalou as sobrancelhas… _Interrogatórios… como são maçadores…_

_::::_

Lá dentro o Kenshin já tinha acordado… já deviam ter passado uma boas horas desde que ela estava ali… ele nem se tinha dado conta, pois tinha adormecido.

Caminhou até á beira da cama dela e observou-a a dormir. Mas como que se sentisse que estava a ser observado ela abriu os olhos.

Ficaram por alguns momentos assim os dois a olharem-se, como se estivessem a tentar entender o que estavam a pensar apenas de olharem um nos olhos do outro.

Até que finalmente não aguentando mais aquele silencio ele disse:

" – Estava tão preocupado contigo… Kaoru…" – os olhos dele voaram para a mão dela que estava de fora do cobertor…pensou se lhe agarrasse a mão se ela iria rejeitá-lo ou se retribuiria o gesto.

" – Kenshin…" – nunca a voz dela tinha parecido tão doce a dizer o seu nome… " – O que é que se passou comigo?"

Ele sentou-se na cama dela, bem do seu lado e começou por dizer: " – Alguém te raptou e te levou para uma casa velha… Não sabemos com que objectivo, porque acreditamos que tenha sido essa mesma pessoa que, mais tarde ligou para mim a dizer a localização da casa onde tu estavas."

Ela abanou a cabeça. " – Estranho…"

Ele massajou a mão dela: " – Estranho o quê anata?"

Ela corou um pouco com aquilo que ele lhe chamou… A_nata… meu amor, minha querida… _era algo que ela sempre tinha desejado ouvir da boca dele…

Ignorando a vontade que sentia de se desfazer em mel ela continuou lembrando-se do que tinha passado durante o tempo de cativeiro.

" – Quando eu pensava que ele me ia matar..." - o Kenshin interrompeu " – Ele?"

Ela afirmou: " – Sim… não consegui ver a cara porque a minha visão estava turva, mas, pela fisionomia parecia ser um homem… " – ela observou a expressão facial do Himura mudar… era como se algo se estivesse a confirmar na sua mente, no entanto a Kaoru continuou:

" – Em vez de me matar ele fez algo… no mínimo estranho…" – ela própria estava confusa… será que tinha sido tudo um sonho?

A voz dele chamou-a para a realidade: " – O que Kaoru?"

Ela respirou fundo, como se o que fosse dizer fosse algo pateta, mas era a verdade: " – Ele deu-me a comer algo que eu adorava em criança… E que quase ninguém sabia que eu gostava…"

O Kenshin olhou-a fixamente: " – Achas, então, que o raptor te conhecia?"

" – Estou tão confusa Kenshin…" - ela colocou a mão na cabeça " – Mas… ele sabia, ou dava a entender saber coisas de mim… que nem mesmo tu sabias… e era como se a intenção dele nunca fosse a de me magoar…"

O Kenshin observava as reacções dela. 

_Ela está tão frágil… por um fio que não a perdi… _

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo dela num gesto carinhoso: " – Eu sei que não é altura, mas… eu vou provar-te que…"

" – Shhh…" – ela colocou o dedo indicador a tapar os lábios dele em sinal de que não queria falar disso. " – Não quero pensar nisso agora… Quero fazer de conta que tenho amnésia e me esqueci da minha vida desde há um meses atrás… desde que partiste…" – os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas…

" – Kaoru, eu…" – ele retirou a mão dela da sua boca e segurou-a beijando-a como se fossem os lábios da jovem.

" – Fica aqui comigo… só hoje… " – o azul dos olhos dela parecia ainda com mais significado agora " – Só até eu… conseguir por a minha cabeça em ordem… " – no seu interior a sua consciência gritava que estava a ser uma parva… mas o seu coração pedia por alivio, nem que fosse um falso alivio momentâneo. " – Depois… depois resolvemos os nossos problemas…"

Ele não estava á espera de que ela fosse dizer aquilo. De todas as palavras que ele pensou que ela poderia usar aquelas não estavam incluídas. Mas parecia um sonho ouvi-la a dizer aquilo, porque na realidade era isso que ele mais desejava… ficar com ela aquela noite.

" – É claro que sim…" – num gesto protector ele deitou-se de lado abraçando a jovem. Quando o fez sentiu o cheiro a jasmim proveniente dela… era um calmante… passados alguns minutos ela estava a dormir, mas ele manteve-se acordado. Queria ter a certeza de que ela estava bem e protegida…

_Não vou permitir que nada de mal te aconteça… nunca mais…_

_::::_

Hiko tinha contado toda a história para o pequeno grupo, inclusive ao Saito com quem já tinha trabalhado. Por alguns momentos as perguntas tinham parado até que alguém pertencente ao hospital entregou suas cartas ao Saito…

" – Senhor pediram que lhe entregasse isto." – um homem com um chapéu branco deixou as cartas com ele e saiu tão rápido como tinha chegado..

O Aoshi perguntou: " – Chefe, de que se trata?"

O Saito leu os nomes em ambos os envelopes… " – Parece que um é para mim, outro…"

" – Outro??? Para lá com o suspense e diz de uma vez para quem é o outro envelope!!" -o Sano reclamou com a sua habitual ansiedade nervosa

" – Para a Nee-san…"


	26. Chapter 26 INFORMAÇÃO

**INFORMAÇÃO:**

**Olá!! Olá!!!**

**Gomen! Gomen! Por demorar tanto, e por vos causar ansiedade em saber o último capitulo de "PorquÊ?"**

**Esta semana recebi alguns reviews a pedirem-me para actualizar a fic... Peço desculpa por demorar tanto, mas quero informar que não desisti dela, pelo contrário, agora mais do que nunca quero terminá-la.**

**Já tenho o capitulo final quase todo escrito, falta apenas o desenlaçe final e retocar um ou dois pontos. Tinha em mente postá-lo hoje, pois passei quase a tarde toda, até agora de noitinha a escrevê-lo. No entanto acho que devo revê-lo e verificar se existem erros e coisas a modificar... **

**Para além disso a parte do fim de uma fic é a mais importante, prometo, ele está quase todo escrito... Por isso até ao final da semana estará postado.**

**Como a escola começou e o trabalho aperta tem sido mais dificil... no entanto, como agora tenho as segundas de tarde livres vou actualizar minhas histórias com mais frequencia... pelo menos tentar....**

**Quero mais uma vez pedir desculpa, e espero não vos decepcionar com o último capitulo. **

**apenas posso dizer que é muito extenso...**

**Mais uma vez agradeço ser merecedora da vossa atenção, elogios e carinho... **

**Muito obrigada, **

**e até muito em breve!!!**

**Beijinhos grandes**

**(tenho a certeza que vão reclamar comigo por pensarem que era o capitulo final, mas afinal era só uma informação... espero que não fiquem demasiado aborrecidos!!!)**

**Yours**

**Jou chan  
**


	27. Chapter 27 PorquÊ?

olá a todos!!!!

Conforme prometidp postei até ao final de semana. peço desculpa pela demora. é quase meia noite e acordo bem cedo de manhã.... espero que vocÊs gostem... amanhã irei deixar um comentário final não acerca da história mas de como foi escrevê-la...

Desculpem a rapidez, desde já, essa foi a musica que deu origem ao nome da fic.

**Capitulo 21 – PorquÊ?**

**_Porque_**

**_(Anjos)_**

**_Nunca, nunca mais chega a noite  
Em que te vou despertar  
Nunca mais vou poder esperar  
E então ver-te a sorrir_**

**_Nunca mais este amor eterno  
Poderá me tornar  
No calor do teu Inverno  
Que te aquece a dormir_**

**_Eu quero as palavras,  
Que me tocam e me dizem que sem mim não és feliz  
Suave...A tua voz tão suave_**

**_Porque?  
Te arrancaram de mim, assim  
Diz-me porque?  
Se te esqueceste ou não de mim_**

**_Porque?  
Não somos imortais  
Porque?  
Pergunto?  
Não posso mais!  
Eu não posso mais!_**

**_Guarda no teu peito a chama  
Onde iras sempre ouvir  
A voz de quem te ama  
E que te quer sentir_**

**_Eu quero o teu corpo  
Que me enche, me preenche e que eu só quero tocar  
Suave...A tua pele tão suave_**

**_Porque?  
Te arrancaram de mim, assim  
Diz-me porque?  
Se te esqueceste ou não de mim_**

**_Porque?  
Não somos imortais  
Porque?  
Pergunto?  
Não posso mais!  
Eu não posso mais!_**

_Tudo podia ter sido tão diferente para ti… _Ele tentou abrir os olhos mas estavam muito pesados… Enquanto isso a sua mente insistia em recordar simples frases. _Tu podias ser o melhor de todos… Eras tão inteligente… _

Ele sabia que estava em segurança, provavelmente num hospital, pois conseguia ouvir o bip bip constante das máquinas, mas, algo o intrigava: A mulher da noite anterior. Quem era ela? Como sabia acerca dele? Da Sua irmã?

_As minhas pernas… _lembrou-se de que quando estava no meio da chuva, após o acidente não as conseguia mexer.

_" -Cada um paga pelos seus próprios erros… E acredita que ele já pagou o bastante…Quanto a ti… Não sei o quanto irás pagar, mas… tudo dependerá de ti…"_

O Enishi tinha um medo dentro de si… Tentou em vão mexer as pernas… elas não respondiam as ordens do seu cérebro.

Mesmo com os olhos fechados o Enishi sentiu que apartir dali as coisas iriam ser mais difíceis para ele.

Para além do medo de ficar paralisado surgia também uma necessidade de saber se a Kaoru estava bem, e, confirmando-se isso, ele teria algo muito difícil e importante a fazer.

:::

O Saito tinha deixado passar dois dias… Ela estava totalmente recuperada, apenas algumas escoriações, nada de grave e hoje voltava para casa, apesar, de lhe terem sido recomendados mais cinco dias de descanso ele planeava dar-lhe mais alguns dias...

_É melhor deixar o pó assentar e só depois lhe entregar a carta… Ela vai ter muito em que pensar depois de a ler…_

A carta endereçada a ele descrevia todos os culpados pelos crimes, bem como, mandantes e mandados. Servia de prova contra todos eles, mas… o Saito ainda não tinha emitido nenhuma ordem… um arrepio desceu pela sua coluna abaixo, lembrando-o de que não era esse o seu dever, mas, no seu interior ele queria que fosse a Kaoru a decidir o que fazer com aqueles que quase destruíram a sua vida.

_" _- É o mais justo…" – a voz, o cheiro, o calor do corpo era facilmente reconhecível.

" – Tokyo." – ele sussurrou quando ela colocou os braços enrolados em torno das suas costas.

" – É o passado dela, deixa-a ser ela a decidir o que fazer com tudo isso…"

Ele olhou pela janela lá para fora, para a chuva que caia: " – Tu não entendes… é o meu dever…"

" – Mas tu és superior ás leis… aliás para ti nunca houve leis… Tu sempre crias-te as tuas próprias regras… Aliás foi por essa tua maneira de ser, que me casei contigo…" – ela disse

O Saito voltou-se e olhou a sua mulher. Num gesto rápido colocou o cigarro que tinha na boca no cinzeiro e agarrou-a pela cintura: " – Tens razão… Não vai ser agora que vou mudar…"

A Tokyo riu com o gesto e após alguns minutos a entreolharem-se, perguntou: " – Quando lhe vais entregar a carta?"

" – o Himura pediu para hoje ninguém os incomodar, ele vai buscá-la ao hospital e depois disse leva-a directo para casa e vai conversar com ela… acho que eles tem algumas coisas a resolver… mas… deixo passar dois dias e após isso falo com a Kaoru e conto-lhe a verdade…"

:::

O Kenshin percorreu os corredores do hospital cheio de ansiedade, como uma criança que vai assistir ao primeiro dia de aulas. ele tinha pedido ao Sano para que ele e os outros não fossem ter com a Kaoru naquele dia… Neste caso, ele ia buscá-la e depois disso, iam ficar sozinhos para falarem…

Quando chegou ao quarto dela a porta estava aberta, por isso entrou.

Ela não deve ter dado conta de que ele tinha chegado pois permaneceu em pé a olhar para a janela. Ele podia ver que ela não vestia mais a bata do hospital, mas umas calças de ganga e um blusão castanho claro, o seu cabelo preto estava solto e caia dos seus ombros até ao fundo das suas costas.

" – Kaoru…" – ele chamou com um sorriso nos lábios.

A jovem voltou-se e com um sorriso ténue respondeu : " – Não reparei que tinhas chegado."

O Kenshin pegou numa mala que ela tinha em cima da cama. " – Eu vou levar-te a casa. " E dando-lhe o outro braço para ela se apoiar partiram rumo a casa.

:

A viagem até casa foi silenciosa, ela não falou muito e ele também não sabia por onde havia de começar… Tinha acontecido tanta coisa… era obvio que ainda tinha que provar a sua inocência, no que dizia respeito a Megumi, no entanto, ele tinha uma esperança de que as coisas se pudessem resolver mesmo que ele não conseguisse encontrar provas de que tudo tinha sido armado.

Chegando a casa ele mais uma vez pegou na mala dela e a ajudou a entrar em casa. Assim que colocaram os pés dentro da porta ele colocou a mala dela no quarto. Enquanto ela se acomodava na sala, pelo menos esperava ele.

Mas, quando voltou do quarto dela, a Kaoru ainda estava de pé junto á porta de entrada.

Ao vê-la ali daquele jeito, ele caminhou até lá e notando que ela estava noutra órbita, pegou na mão dela: " – Bem-vinda a casa Kaoru."

O corpo dela arrepiou-se quando ele disse aquilo. " – Casa…" ela murmurou. Havia apenas alguns dias e se tinha recusado a voltar lá… Por mais que tentasse esquecer o que se tinha passado lá, imagens de ele com a médica ficavam mais reais quando estava ali.

Ele parecia conseguir entender no que ela estava a pensar, e sentia-se impotente com relação a toda aquela situação.

Ele fechou a porta atrás dela: " – Vem… é melhor sentares-te no sofá, enquanto eu te faço um chá."

Como alguém dormente, ela deixou-se levar pela mão dele que a segurava e assim que chegaram ao sofá e ela se sentou, o Kenshin abaixado ao seu lado perguntou: " – Queres chá quente, ou frio?" - a tensão na voz dele não passava despercebida á Kaoru que sabia que o que os incomodava era comum...

Ela começou por dizer " – Durante a minha estadia no hospital descobri algo…"

O Kenshin engoliu em seco com ansiedade de saber o que ela queria dizer, Será que ela iria ser a primeira a tocar no assunto (eles)?

" – O que foi Kaoru?" – a voz dele mais uma vez trémula

Com um sorriso inocente ela acrescentou: " – Sabes aquilo que se diz da comida dos hospitais? É mesmo verdade, é pior do que a minha!"

O ruivo olhou-a por momentos pestanejando várias vezes… até que se deu conta do que ela estava a dizer e desnorteado caiu para trás. A queda não foi grande, pois ele já estava abaixado a beira dela, mas foi o suficiente para o acordar do transe…

" – Por isso, se não te importasses muito, queria pedir-te que não me fizesses chá. Pois, durante este tempo, podes imaginar quantos chás eu bebi? " – o sorriso nos lábios dela fez a sua alma ficar aliviada.

E então, ele próprio sorrindo também, perguntou: " – Muito bem… Então o que queres que faça para ti?"

Ela colocou o dedo na boca: " – Ummm…Talvez…"

Ele esperou pacientemente, mas ela parecia não se decidir.

" – Ok… quero um café com leite quente e… aquelas torradas tostadas, mas não queimadas, que só tu sabes fazer…"

Ele não imaginava que ela fosse estar a reagir tão bem… embora sentisse que no seu interior havia alguma parte de si triste, el estava a tentar passar por cima disso…

" – Sempre ás ordens…" – ele levantou-se e com um sorriso na cara foi cozinhar aquilo que ela tinha pedido.

Apenas alguns minutos depois ela levantou-se e foi até á cozinha e colocou duas canecas na mesa.

" – Kaoru eu não…"o ruivo estava prestes a continuar mas ela não permitiu

" – Não vou comer sozinha. É falta de educação."

Mais uma vez ela o surpreendeu. Era como se estivesse a fazer um esforço enorme para apagar tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles.

:

Quando tudo estava pronto ele sentou-se junto com ela e começaram a lanchar. Maisuma vez ele sentiu a urgência de falar com ela acerca de tudo, mas teve receio. Ela estava a tentar esquecer…

" – Eu sei que tu queres falar de algo que me perturba, é por isso que estás ansioso…" – a Kaoru deu um gole no café e desta vez com um ar mais sério acrescentou: " – Eu gostava de que me pudesses explicar o que sentes…"

Ele respirou fundo sem tirar os olhos dos dela começou por explicar:

" – Naquela noite em que o Saito te ligou, e que tu tiveste que sair, eu fui tomar um banho e depois deitei-me na cama… a única coisa de que me lembro é disso…. Depois quando a acordei e vi a Megumi ao meu lado eu não entendi, eu senti que alguém me tinha atraiçoado, alguma armadilha… Não sei, mas também não conseguia pensar direito, porque a minha cabeça estava tão pesada que eu……"

A Kaoru suspirou: " – E quanto á Tomoe? Podes explicar-me?"

A pergunta apanhou-o mais uma vez de surpresa, ele nunca mais se tinha lembrado da Tomoe…

Ele engoliu em seco: " – A Tomoe… foi uma pessoa muito importante para mim… Ela era minha namorada… Conhecemo-nos na escola, e então, começamos a gostar um do outro… Ao inicio ela começou a namorar comigo por vingança. Ela queria fazer-me sofrer porque eu tinha morto o ex-noivo dela."

" – Como assim?" – a Kaoru perguntou

" – No inicio, antes de ser policia, eu pertencia a um grupo de revolucionários… nós fizemos muita coisa errada Kaoru, eu pensava que era o certo, mas depois…um dia… a policia prendeu-me e após falarem comigo, eu entendi que esse não era o tipo de vida correcto e pedi que me deixassem preso. Mas, o Saito que conhecia o meu mestre Hiko, a quem tu conheces também, disse-me que se eu ficasse a trabalhar para a policia, a minha ficha criminal seria apagada."

A Kaoru não conhecia essa parte do passado do Kenshin. Por isso ela escutava atentamente cada palavra dele.

O ruivo continuou: " – Eu aceitei. E numa das minhas missões, o objectivo era impedir que houvesse uma transacção de droga e armas que iriam para outros países, como os tipos eram perigosos nós tínhamos permissão para matar. O noivo da Tomoe era o líder desse grupo, e , ele usou como refém um dos nossos agentes, e eu tive que o matar… Não era essa a minha intenção, mas, eu era o responsável pela missão e não podia permitir que o nosso homem fosse sacrificado… Então.. matei-o."

Ela manteve o silencio á espera de que ele continuasse e foi o que ele fez:

" – Só mais tarde é que a Tomoe se apaixonou por mim… Porque até aí ela odiava-me." – estava a ser difícil para ele relembrar toda aquela situação… no entanto Havai algo que falata esclarecer.

" – O que aconteceu para ela morrer Kenshin?"

Os olhos deles fitaram o chão: " – Um dia estava no carro com ela e ligaram-me. Estavam a perseguir um individuo a quem eu já procurava há alguns meses, não havia tempo para a deixar em casa Kaoru, eu tive que a levar comigo." – ele suspirou " – No momento em que ele bateu com o carro e se despistou, eu sai do meu carro e corri até ele para o prender, mas ele apontou-me uma arma."

" – Tu não tinhas a tua arma?" – ela perguntou

O Kenshin abanou negativamente com a cabeça. " – Não. Tinha ficado no carro. A Tomoe deve ter reparado nisso e correu para ma dar, mas, assim que ele a viu disparou nela. A partir daí tu já imaginas como foi o resto. "

" – Kenshin.. tu deves ter sofrido imenso… Ma tu não tiveste culpa da morte dela…" – ela acrescentou

" – Tive sim… Fui um irresponsável… agora entendes, o porquê de o Enishi me odiar tanto?"

A Kaoru abanou com a cabeça: " – Não. Ele podia sentir-se magoado, mas não pode te odiar por isso! Kenshin, eu falo com ele, o Enishi há de entender!"

" – Não!" – o Kenshin advertiu com um olhar sério " – ele e perigoso!"

A Kaoru quase que desatou a rir: " – O Enishi? PERIGOSO? Estás a brincar comigo?"

O Kenshin ignorou: " – De qualquer forma, durante pelo menos dois dias tem que repousar… não vais sair de casa Kaoru."

Mas, de imediato deu-se conta de que estava a ser duro demais e que não tinha o direito de ser o protector dela depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido. " – Desculpa, eu estou só um pouco nervoso… Kaoru… foi muita coisa… apenas há uns dias atrás eu quase te perdi e…"

Mais uma vez estava a falar demais… ela não tinha perdoado para que ele pudesse falar dela como se fosse sua… " – Kaoru… eu, peço desculpa por tudo o que aconteceu, mas, eu vou provar-te que estou a dizer a verdade… eu preciso provar-te isso, eu…"

Ele saiu da cadeira e abaixou-se ficando ao nível dela. Então pegou na mão dela como se de porcelana se tratasse. Deixando os lábios tocarem na pele dela pediu: " – Desculpa-me… Eu preciso que voltes a confiar em mim quando digo que te amo."

A Kaoru sentia vontade de aceitar… mas,, tinha aprendido a ser comedida. Após tudo o que o Kenshin a tinha feito passar, desde a ir embora e voltar várias vezes… até o encontrar na cama com a médica… tudo a tinha magoado muito… e ele não podia olhar para ela como uma conquista fácil, como alguém que estaria sempre disponível, bastava ele querer… Não, ela não era assim… Para além disso, havia o Enishi…

" – Parte de mim censura-me por ter uma vontade louca de te perdoar…Mas, uma outra parte grita na minha cabeça de que devo confiar em ti…" – ela olhou para ele em busca de uma resposta.

O Kenshin sentia medo mas também alivio por saber que ela continuava a gostar dele, pelo menos, era o que ele tinha entendido das palavras dela.

" – Como não sei o que escolher… Não vou fazer nem uma coisa nem outra… pelo menos para já."

O Kenshin olhou-a: " – Como assim Kaoru?"

" – Quero pensar com tempo no que vou decidir… se sigo o meu coração, ou a minha cabeça… Tu podes continuar aqui, como antes… mas… no entanto, eu quero que e dês espaço para decidir o que quero fazer. Se achares que consegues fazer isso, diz-me. Senão, é melhor afastarmo-nos Kenshin. "

Ele aceitou imediatamente: " – Sim. Eu aceito. Dou-te todo o tempo que quiseres… Apenas deixa-me ficar aqui. Depois do que te aconteceu quero ter a certeza de que nada te acontece mais. Quero poder proteger-te."

Ela acenou. " – Sim… Kenshin. Eu já disse que sim."

Ele suspirou de alivio mais uma vez. " – Obrigada. Não sabes a importância que tudo isto tem para mim. Mesmo assim, eu vou conseguir provar-te eu estou inocente."

Ela deixou escapar um sorriso ténue: " – Está bem… Kenshin?"

" – Sim." – ele disse voltando para a cadeira e retomando o café.

Ela levou a chávena á boca e depois de alguns segundos de silencio perguntou: " – O que sentes com relação ao Enishi? PorquÊ que á pouco me disses-te que ele era perigoso?"

_Será que estás interessada nele?_ A ideia passou-lhe pela cabeça, mas, não tinha o direito de lhe fazer uma cena de ciúmes. " – O Enishi odeia-me, mas eu ao contrário dele não lhe sinto rancor. Apenas sinto-me culpado com relação á irmã dele, mas… depois de tudo o que lhe aconteceu agora…"

A Kaoru fitou os olhos no ruivo com um ar preocupado: " – O que é que aconteceu ao Enishi?"

O Kenshin mordeu o lábio. Será que lhe devia contar? Bem, agora tinha de contar de qualquer forma, ou ela não iria desistir até saber o que se passava.

" – O Enishi teve um acidente de condução e esta no hospital." – a voz soou rouca. Era como se estivesse com medo de dizer o restante.

Ela inclinou-se mais para a frente: " – E como é que ele está?"

Pela cara do Kenshin ela entendeu que algo estava errado, por isso perguntou de novo: " – Kenshin, é muito grave?" – a apreensão estava implícita no tom de voz que usou.

" – Ainda é cedo para dizer, mas, os médicos dizem que são poucas as hipóteses de ele poder voltar a andar de novo." – o Kenshin não estava feliz com aquela situação, nem pelo facto de ver o Enishi naquele estado, nem de a Kaoru ficar a saber das coisas naquele momento… Não… Ela tinha que descansar e ele receava que o próximo passo dela fosse querer ir visitá-lo ao hospital.

" – Eu sei que para ti vai ser difícil de entender o meu pedido, mas…" – _Como é que lhe vou dizer, que quero ir visitar o homem que o odeia tanto? Como é que eu vou pedir para ele me levar lá?_

Mas não foi preciso ela elaborar muito. " – Tu queres ir visitá-lo…" – o Kenshin afirmou, nada surpreendido quando ela acenou, um pouco hesitante em se ele a entenderia.

Ele fechou os olhos e massajou as temperas: " – Não é do meu agrado." Ele disse encostando a cabeça para trás. " – Mas… Eu levo-te lá."

A Kaoru esperava uma resposta negativa e por isso ficou bastante surpreendida com a mudança de atitude do Himura. Com um sorriso um pouco triste acariciou o rosto dele e deu-lhe um leve beijo na cara. " – Obrigada."

Levantou-se em direcção ao quarto: " - Vou apenas buscar um casaco mais quente. Agora á noite está mais frio."

Ele nem a ouviu. Simplesmente ficou a saborear aquele momento como se ela ainda continuasse ali com os lábios na cara dele…

:::

" – Eu não me acredito no que me estás a contar!!" – a Misao disse eufórica

O Yahiko colaborou: "- Não pode ser? Tu tens a certeza do que me estás a dizer?"

O Aoshi acenou. O Saito já lhe tinha contado da carta que tinha recebido, a explicar toda a situação. Era preciso ficar de olho nos culpados, caso decidissem fugir…

" – O único pedido foi de que não contasse-mos nada á Kaoru. Parece que há uma carta para ela. Ele quer deixá-la decidir o que fazer com toda esta história. " – O Aoshi acrescentou

Apenas o Sano continuava mudo, encostado á parede.

Não era o Enishi ou esse tal maníaco que tinha escrito as cartas que o surpreendia… mas, havia alguém que o magoava mais profundamente.

_Megumi…_ Sempre tinha tido um fraco por ela, sempre soube que embora não lhe fosse indiferente, ela sempre tinha sido apaixonada pelo Kenshin… ele era apenas… _Uma atracção…_

A ideia da Megumi fazer tudo aquilo tinha lhe passado pela cabeça, mas, para dizer a verdade, quando lhe ligaram a dizer que a Kaoru tinha aparecido, sentiu-se culpado por sequer pensar que a médica seria capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas… Mas afinal era tudo mentira…

Um leve toque no ombro trouxe-o de volta para a realidade: " – Sano, estás bem?" Era a Misao.

Ele acenou: " – Sim… Já tinha imaginado isto… da parte dela…"

" – Eu não quero acreditar que isso seja verdade, mas…"

O Sano afagou as brechas de cabelo da Misao: " – Nem todas as mulheres são tão transparentes como tu e a Kaoru…"

Ela sentiu-se a corar com aquele gesto… O Sano nunca tinha sido meigo com ela… Com a Kaoru era diferente, era como se fossem irmãos, mas com ela nunca…

Por outro lado o Aoshi ficou um pouco perturbado, mas, como sempre não disse nada. Apenas tossiu e continuou.

"- O Kenshin também não sabe de nada. Eu acho que ele deveria saber."

" – Muito bem. Trata tu disso, eu não tenho paciência. Vou para casa. Amanhã vou visitar a Kaoru e depois falamos."

" – Espera!" – a Misao chamou " – Queres boleia para casa?"

O Sano olhou lá para fora, e vendo a chuva a cair com força disse: " – Agradecia."

E assim saíram os dois.

" – Bem, sobrou para nós falar com o Kenshin." – o Yahiko acrescentou " – Ele deve etsar em casa com a Kaoru."

O Aoshi acenou. _Porque que agora eles parecem tão próximos?_

" – Sim. Mas, é melhor ligar."

::

A viagem para o hospital tinha sido curta, mas quando pensava que a Kaoru ia falar com o Enishi o seu coração encolhia…

Mas, era o que tinha de fazer. Ele tinha prometido que não a pressionaria, apenas a protegeria, caso contrário ela não o deixava ficar. E tudo o que ele não queria agora era estar longe da mulher que quase tinha perdido.

Ele acompanhou-a até á porta do quarto. Ela suspirou fundo antes de entrar.

" – Qualquer coisa grita." – ele disse inconscientemente.

" – Ah?" – ela exclamou " – Kenshin!" – ela chamou-o a atenção.

Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça dando-se conta do ridículo que estava a parecer. " – Ok. O que quis dizer é que se precisares eu estou mesmo aqui."

Ela abanou a cabeça: " – Ela não me vai fazer mal… Kenshin, não te preocupes." Sem mais palavras entrou.

:::

O Enishi sentiu uma mão quente a acariciar-lhe o rosto e então abriu os olhos. A reacção imediata foi sorrir ela também estava a sorrir. " – Uau acordo e vejo o teu sorriso… Não acredito que haja alguém mais sortudo do que eu."

Ela sorriu com o elogio. No entanto o tom dele mudou imediatamente para o serio e ela estranhou. " – O que foi Enishi?"

" Diz-me uma coisa… Só quero que me respondas a uma pergunta." – ele disse parecendo melancólico a falar.

Ela sorriu: " – Pergunta, sou todo ouvidos."

" – Tu es capaz de perdoar?"

A pergunta ecoou na sala e nos ouvidos da Kaoru. Porque raio estaria ele a perguntar aquilo.

" – Mas porquê que…"

A mão dele silenciou os lábios dela: " – Responde-me…. Só sim ou não."

Ela segurou a mão do Enishi ternamente: " -Um ser humano que não tem capacidade de perdoar, vive no vazio…"

Ele sorriu. " – Então ainda há esperança para mim."

Interessante que mesmo naquela situação ele mantinha o mesmo charme, a mesma exoticidade de antes.

" – Não me interessa o perdão dos outros, o perdão da sociedade, ou o perdão de Deus… A mim só me interessa ser perdoado por duas pessoas… A primeira és tu… e a segunda só me irá perdoar se tu me perdoares também…"

" – De quê que estás a falar Enishi?" – ela não estava a entender nada.

" – Eu sou o culpado por tudo o que te aconteceu… Desde o momento em que cheguei eu planeei vingar-me do Battousai, e a única maneira que encontrei foi usar-te…"

" – O que?" – a Kaoru colocou a mão no peito e deu dois passos para trás.

" – Mas depois não consegui… depois não consegui completar a minha vingança… porque… percebi o quão parecidas vocês eram…"

A Kaoru estava em choque… " – Não pode… Tu não és assim…" – ela olhou-o confusa, não querendo acreditar.

Ele simplesmente voltou a cara para o lado oposto não querendo encará-la. " – Eu apaixonei-me por ti. E não pude matar-te."

Após alguns segundos nos quais ele esperava uma resposta o bater da porta fez-se soar.

Assim que ouviu isso ele suspirou.

_Nee-san… Tu nunca me vais perdoar… se ela não me perdoar também… Não posso mudar isso… _

::::

Ao vê-la sair com lágrimas nos olhos o Kenshin largou o copo de água que tinha na mão e correu até ela. Abraçando-a…

" – O que se passa??" – ele perguntou

Ela apenas pediu agarrando os braços dele como se fossem a sua única segurança: " – Leva-me para casa… Não… leva-me para bem longe daqui…"

Ele obedeceu.

:::::

**Vinte e quatro horas depois.**

Eles não tinham voltado para casa. A Kaoru não queria voltar. Quando saíram do hospital a Kaoru pediu para que ele levasse o carro para a beira do mar…

Quando ela dizia isso era porque queria pensar.

Durante o caminho ela contou-lhe tudo o que o Enishi lhe tinha dito. E o Kenshin não ficou surpreendido. A surpresa era, o facto de ele lhe ter contado tudo…

Ela tinha chorado imenso… Tinha expelido tudo o que sentia em relação aquela situação. Mas… quando chegaram a casa de manhã, não imaginavam que ainda viriam mais coisas.

Uma comitiva esperava-a. O Saito estava lá juntamente com O Hiko, e assim que a viu sentiu dúvidas se lhe devia dar a carta, mas, a resposta da Kaoru foi clara. Com os olhos vermelhos de chorar e com uma voz fraca de quem não tinha dormido, ela disse:

" – Se há alguma coisa que me queres dizer, diz-me já… é melhor ficar mal de uma vez só."

Foi então que ele tirou do bolso da gabardine um envelope que lhe entregou.

A Kaoru estremeceu quando leu a inscrição na frente. _Nee-san.._

O coração começou a bater mais depressa… ainda na noite passada tinha relembrado o dia em que se conheceram… e agora passados tantos anos… ele estava vivo…

Abriu o envelope com as mãos trémulas.

O ruivo observou-a enquanto lia. Toda ela estava em comoção, como se algo naquela carta fosse mudar a sua vida. _O que será? De Quem será aquela carta? _

:::

**_Por vezes esquecer pode ser muito mais doloroso e difícil do que lembrar e remover os sentimentos ruins…_**

**_Muitas vezes, e talvez vezes demais, deixamos o nosso intimo afundar-se em memórias distorcidas, pensamentos sem sentido, vozes não audíveis que nos levam á loucura._**

**_Um acto de loucura pode ser suficiente para destruir outros… mas o mais impressionante será talvez o facto de que quando olhamos para trás, ficamos ainda mais feridos em constatar que nos destruímos a nós próprios, nos degradamos aos poucos como o corpo gélido daquele que já morreu.. _**

**Não raro olho para trás e penso que nada valeu a pena. Nada daquilo que fiz era o que realmente desejava fazer.**

**Aquele rapaz, aquela criança que correu a teu lado e se deliciava e, ver-te sorrir, perdeu o rumo na vida e pensou que o tinha encontrado no caminho da vingança.**

**Eu sei que, agora, pouco ou nada deves ver em mim, além de um doido, doente mental ou psicopata, que arrasou com a tua vida e com a daqueles a a quem amas, mas, peço-te por favor, deixa que os teus últimos pensamentos acerca de mim sejam os daquele que eu era quando partilhávamos a mesma inocência o mesmo desejo de viver…**

**E se eu ainda tiver algum valor para to, o que pelo simples facto de ainda teres os olhos nesta carta me dá alguma esperança, leva em conta este conselho:**

**Não permitas que o sentimento de medo, ódio, o qualquer outro negativo, não permitas que ele guie a tua vida, não tomes decisões enquanto sentires que paira em ti algo desse género, pois se assim o fizeres será mal sucedido. **

**Vê no que me tornei ao permitir que todas as minhas decisões se baseassem na desilusão, orgulho ferido, vingança…**

**sê quem és… esse simples facto fará a tua vida e a vida daqueles á tua volta bem melhor…**

**Perdoa mesmo quando parece não haver motivos para isso… Nunca te irás arrepender…**

**Perdoa-o… fui eu quem calculou tudo com a médica…**

**Perdoa-a… fui eu que a ameacei, quem incitou nela tudo o que de pior poderia existir.**

**Perdoa-me… sou diferente deles, pois, não tenho nada como desculpa, sou talvez o único a quem nunca deverás perdoar…**

**Perdia-me quando pensava em formas de te fazer pagar por algo que nunca tives-te culpa… Nessas alturas, pormenores como, o som da tua gargalhada, a cor dos teus olhos, o teu cheiro de jasmim… teriam feito com que desistisse de tudo e voltasse a ser quem era… mas, agora dou-me conta que é tarde demais…**

**Destrói-me por dentro saber que te magoei…**

**Desculpa-me **

**Adeus..**

**Com carinho Thomas**

**::**

A Kaoru terminou de ler a carta com lágrimas nos olhos… " – Era o meu irmão…" – o Kenshin imediatamente se sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou, não deixando de ler a carta.

O Saito suspirou: " – O Kojiro durante o seu último caso, no qual tu trabalhas-te com ele." – disse apontando para o Hiko – " – Conheceu esse jovem, Thomas, na altura uma criança. E ás escondidas do pai, enquanto ele estava no infantário, costumava levá-lo junto com a Kaoru. Como se fossem irmãos."

O Hiko concordou: " – Eu lembro-me do miúdo chamar o Kojiro de pai. Pelos vistos ele tinha-lhe prometido que quando o seu verdadeiro pai fosse preso, ele o adoptaria como filho. Então apresentou-lhe a Kaoru e para o Thomas ela era como se fosse sagrada. Ele adorava-a."

" – Era recíproco." – a Kaoru falou ainda rouca. " – Eu amava o Thomas, como meu irmão. Ao inicio não queria aceitar, mas ele era um menino tão doce que imediatamente me derreteu o coração. Eu só queria protegê-lo. Mas após a morte do meu pai, eu perdi o paradeiro dele."

" – Eu pesquisei." – o Saito continuou – " -o Thomas ajudou o teu pai a apanhar o seu verdadeiro pai… Até mesmo o matou…"

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça: " – Não! Este caso, é igual aquele que…"

" – Que vimos em minha casa… Não é igual é o mesmo Kaoru." – o Hiko disse

" – o Thomas ficou com vários cortes na cara devido ás brutalidades do pai… e deve ter tido vergonha de vir ter contigo… ou então esperava que tu fosses ter com ele… Pelo menos foi o que um dos médicos da clínica disse quando lá fomos…" – o Kenshin relembrou " – Ele disse que ele esperava por uma pessoa…"

A cada frase a Kaoru sentia o seu coração mais pesado…

O seu irmãozinho… tinha se tornado num…

" – Foi ele que matou todas aquelas mulheres… mas quando chegou a ti, não foi capaz de o fazer…" – o Saito mais uma vez entreviu

" – Isso explica o facto de ele se recordar da comida que eu mais gostava…" – ela sentia-se triste, mas não o odiava, pelo contrário – " – Eu quero encontrá-lo…"

" – Eu já coloquei homens em campo á procura dele, assim que o encontrarmos eu digo-te…"

Fez-se silencio na sala por momentos… Todos estavam pensativos… até que o Kenshin decidiu:

" – Já foram muitas emoções por hoje… é melhor ires descansar."

Por mais estranho que parecesse ela aceitou… e foi para o quarto deixando os três homens na sala.

::::

Sozinhos sussurraram para que ela não pudesse ouvir as suas vozes:

" – Ela está a passar por um bom bocado… Tenta estar ao lado dela agora." – o Hiko disse antes de sair

Com um olhar triste o Kenshin acenou: " – Devia ser proibido passar o que ela está a passar… "

" – Tu também já passas-te por muito… és a melhor pessoa para a ajudar… e ela confia em ti… e eu também… baka deshi."

O Kenshin sorriu levemente ao ver o mestre e o chefe da policia saírem.

Com um ar preocupado voltou para o quarto, para a beira dela.

Ela estava deitada na cama com os cobertores a taparem-na até ás orelhas, com os olhos cansados…

" – Precisas de alguma coisa Kaoru?" – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela voltou-se e olhou para ele: " – Sim…"

Ele fez uma festa no cabelo preto da jovem…

" – Eu preciso encontrá-lo… " – de repente o olhar de tristeza desvaneceu-se e surgiu um olhar sonhador : " – Ele ia gostar de ti… E tu dele… Ele não é má pessoa Kenshin acredita que não, só…"

" – é claro que não… se não fosse ele… tu não estarias viva agora… ele ligou-me a dizer onde tu estavas, foi por isso que te encontrei." – ele disse com um sorriso. " – Ele gosta muito de ti…"

Ela sorriu. " – Kenshin… procura-o… ele não se vai deixar achar por mais ninguém…"

" – Mas eu quero estar contigo para te proteger.." ele tentou

Mas os olhos clamantes dela impediram-no de continuar a ripostar: " – Tu és o melhor de todos… só tu é que consegues descobrir o que mais ninguém consegue…"

O que é que ela não conseguia dele? " – Tu sabes que não te nego nada. Prometo que o vou tentar encontrar anata. "

:::

Os dias foram passando… o Kenshin sentia-se dividido entre cumprir a promessa que tinha feito á Kaoru e protegê-la. Por isso, durante os dias que saia para ir procurar pistas do Thomas pedia sempre ou ao Sano ou á Misao ou ao Yahiko, para ficarem com a jovem em casa.

Durante estes dias a Kaoru parecia fazer de conta que não lembrava todos os episódios tristes que aconteceram entre eles, especialmente, o da Megumi. Quanto ao Kenshin, por mais que desejava avançar com ela numa relação mais profunda, não o fazia com medo de que ela encarasse isso mal, afinal, a Kaoru tinha-lhe pedido espaço…

Enquanto caminhava sozinho naquele tempo chuvoso. Indagava-se onde é que aquela situação os tinha levado… Desde o momento em que tinha saído de casa para a proteger de uma possível ameaça, até ter voltado e depois tudo ter ficado virado de cabeça para baixo, sem ele puder fazer nada. Até mesmo o seu passado tinha sido exposto de uma forma que ele não queria… por alguém que ele pensava que já não iria ver mais.

O ruivo parou de caminhar quando atravessou uma pequena ponte, e olhou o rio á sua frente pensativo…

_A minha vida tem sido dura… suja… Foi um dia… Eu conheci tudo de mal que a natureza humana pode ser… Mas nunca imaginei que apenas uma pessoa pudesse mudar a minha vida… como que da escuridão para a luz… Todos nós sabemos que um dia iremos morrer, Eu sempre soube que um dia iria morrer… Na iminência da morte antes não tinha medo, não tinha nada que me deixasse saudade… Pensei várias vezes se morreria numa batalha, ou numa perseguição policial… Oh… Quantas vezes eu pensei na forma como morreria… _

A chuva começou aos poucos a deixar de cair e sem que o samurai notasse alguém se aproximava dele…

Mas ele continuava perdido em pensamentos:

_Não sei qual será a decisão da Kaoru, não vou negar que tenho medo… e se ela decidir não e perdoar? Se eu não conseguir provar que estou inocente?_

Colocou a mão na cara e esfregou os olhos de cansaço.

_Se ela não me perdoar eu não sei como é que vou fazer…_

Havia dias que não dormia direito, sempre preocupado com ela, a fazer vigílias ao quarto dela para saber se estava bem… e… para além disso, tinha feito muitos esforços para encontrar o Thomas… e já há vários dias que o procurava e ele não queria aparecer…

_Como é que vou achar alguém que não quer ser encontrado?_

" – Tantas preocupações para uma só pessoa, hein?" – uma voz um pouco trémula disse

O Kenshin voltou-se no sentido da voz, para ver quem falava com ele, e viu então uma senhora de idade que se aproximava com um trémulo sorriso.

" – Muitas preocupações." – ele disse – " – Infelizmente."

Ela mais uma vez e sorriu e acrescentou: " – A vida é como um rio… Corre sempre no mesmo sentido…"

Ele fitou o rio. Sim. Ela tinha razão. Todos nós corríamos num só sentido. Independentemente das nossas acções serem boas ou más, todos nós sabemos que um dia, mais tarde ou mais cedo, todos teremos o mesmo destino.

Enquanto olhava as águas a correrem, a visão turvou. O Kenshin pestanejou várias vezes. Era como se a sua visão estivesse a ficar desfocada. Olhou para a senhora ao seu lado.

Ela continuava ali imóvel a olhar para ele. Esfregou os olhos e voltou a olhar para as aguas do rio, mas, quanto mais olhava, mais turva turva a sua visão ficava. Foi então, que tudo ficou claro.

O Kenshin viu passar á sua frente imagens da sua vida. Como se de um filme se tratasse.

Coisas que nem mesmo ele se lembrava mais. De trabalhar no campo com os pais, da morte dos mesmos, das três irmãs que tinham dado a vida por ele, do momento em que conheceu a Tomoe até ao momento em que a viu suspirar pela última vez.

E foi nesse momento que tudo ficou preto de repente.

O Kenshin levou ás mãos á cabeça. _O que é que se passa comigo? PorquÊ que estou a lembrar-me disto tudo agora?_

_" – Eu quero ficar contigo para sempre, Kenshin…"_ a voz ecoou na cabeça dele _" – Não me interessa o teu passado…"_

Foi então que num ápice, tudo ficou claro.

Ele apenas ouvia a sua respiração ofegante e o barulho das pingas da chuva a baterem no chão.

_Foi uma visão? – _ele perguntou-se confuso…

Olhou então para seu lado, e a senhora idosa deu mais uns passos na direcção dele.

"- Tu, a Kaoru, e os vossos amigos…" – ela disse " – até mesmo o Enishi e o Thomas… estão todos envolvidos neste rio enorme que é a vossa vida." – ela parou para contemplar com tristeza o ambiente em volta…

Nesse meio tempo o Kenshin interviu: " – Como é que a senhora me conhece? De onde conhece a Kaoru?"

Ela ignorou a pergunta e sorriu mais uma vez: " – Existem aqueles que se mantêm no rumo da vida… Outros desviam-se do rumo certo, mas mais tarde retornam. Esse foi o teu caso." Ela olhou o Kenshin por segundos mas depois o seu olhar tornou-se ainda mais sério. " – Mas há aqueles que quando se dão conta de que estão no rumo errado, decidem não mais voltar."

O Kenshin abanou a cabeça em descrença, não entendendo como é eu aquela mulher poderia saber tanto dele, como ele próprio.

" – O Thomas não vai mais voltar." – ela olhou para o Kenshin e por detrás das imensas rugas que camuflavam o seu rosto de outrora o Kenshin pôde ver um grande sofrimento.

" – Como sabe disso? Eu procuro-o há dias e não encontrei uma única pista dele. Como é que a senhora sabe que ele não vai mais voltar?" – a cabela dele tinha parado de tentar entender o que se estava apassar ali, pois, nada era normal…

A mulher com o auxílio da sua bengala deu dois passos para trás: " – Ele era a melhor criança do mundo. Mas… com o tempo ele desenvolveu sentimentos ruins… ele odiou a Kaoru pelo facto de ela nunca mais se ter preocupado com ele… Mas ele ignorava o facto de que ela não sabia que ele tinha sobrevivido."

" – Eu não entendo…" – o Kenshin deu um passo em frente pronto a Pedir mais explicações: " – Quem é a senhora?"

" – Um auxilio." – ela simplesmente disse enquanto recuava - " – Um auxilio apenas isso."

O Kenshin abanou a cabeça. O que era ela? Um fantasma? Um anjo? Uma visão? A sua consciência??

" – Espere. Explique-me Como é que…?"

" – Não te preocupes…" – dito isto ela começou a desaparecer como se fosse uma miragem " – Não te preocupes… Hoje tudo termina. Hoje tudo se resolve."

O Kenshin tentou agarrar no seu braço, mas assim que o fez, foi como se fosse pó… impossível de agarrar… Nevoeiro…

Ao vê-la desaparecer o Kenshins sentiu-se noutro mundo.

_Mas o que e que se passou aqui? _Ele caminhou até perto da ponte e fitou novamente o rio. Estava tudo normal…

Voltou a cabeça para o céu e sentiu as pingas a molharem toda a sua cara e o seu longo cabelo…na tentativa de tentar decifrar o que se tinha passado ali.

Até que algo o parou. O constante vibrar do telemóvel fê-Lo parar de meditar… olhou o n.º no visor atendeu. Do outro lado o Sano explicou que estava com a Kaoru na esquadra.

" – Na esquadra? POrquÊ? " – ele perguntou imediatamente

O Sano explicou: " – Ele pediu-me para vir e eu não pude dizer que não. Ela soube que o Enishi tinha melhorado, que já conseguia movimentar-se um pouco melhor e quis vir falar com ele."

Sim. Tinham passado alguns dias e apesar de todos os prognósticos dos médicos apontarem para que o Enishi nunca mais voltasse a andar ele tinha conseguido melhorar. Embora com muito pouca força nos membros inferiores era uma questão de tempo até voltar ao normal… no entanto, depois de saberem que ele tinha planeado todo aquele esquema contra a Kaoru o Saito decidiu prendÊ_lo.

" – Eu vou já para ai…" – o Kenshin desligou imediatamente o telefone.

::::::

" – Tens a certeza que é isto que queres? " - o Saito perguntou pela última vez antes de abrir a porta da não respondeu audivelmente apenas abanou positivamente com a cabeça. Feito isso o Saito colocou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta.

Lá dentro estava escuro ela conseguia distinguir apenas as formas de um homem sentado de cabeça baixa…

Por sua vez, o Enishi quando ouviu a porta a abrir, tentou reconhecer quem era, mas, de todas as pessoas no mundo nunca esperaria que ela viesse.

A Kaoru entrou e deu alguns passos na direcção dele. Ele simplesmente não podia acreditar.

Murmurou: " – Kaoru…" – as palavras soaram incompreensíveis para ela…

O azul vivo do seu olhar tinha esmorecido, ela estava triste.

" – Tens todos os motivos para me julgar…" – ele disse não sendo capaz de a olhar directamente. " – Eu fiz muita coisa que te magoou…"

" – O Thomas…" – o nome soou estranho na boca dela… " – Morreu…" – a voz falhou quando ela pronunciou as ultimas palavras.

O Enishi recordou alguns dos momentos em que tinha conversado com aquele homem… aquele doido. Não tinha sido difícil manipulá-lo… " – Morreu o Joker?"

" – Joker?" – ela perguntou

O Enishi acenou: " – Sim, ele pintava a cara como um Joker, acho que era par tapar as cicatrizes…" – olhou para o chão envergonhado: " – Ele era o teu irmão… deves odiar-me por tudo… acredita… se eu soubesse tudo o que sei hoje, não o teria feito…. Eu…"

" – Ele deixou-me uma carta…" – ela disse – " – Pediu-me desculpas por tudo e disse que estava arrependido…" – sorriu ironicamente " – Deixou-me alguns conselhos até… como despedida."

O Enishi esfregou a cara em desprezo por si próprio.

Mas antes que ele pudesse voltar a pedir desculpas novamente a Kaoru disse: " – A carta que o meu irmão me deixou fez me pensar em muitas coisas… Duas razões trouxeram-me até aqui hoje…" – o olhar dela era firme agora, o Enishi observou como ela irradiava luz, mesmo no mio da escuridão que era aquela cela, bem como a vida dele.

" – A primeira é uma pergunta á qual te peço que me respondas sinceramente." – ela acrescentou

O ex-policia sentiu mordeu o lábio, na sua mente ele sabia qual iria ser a pergunta.

" – Foste tu que planeaste eu chegar a casa e encontrar a Megumi na cama com o Kenshin?" – soou estranho e duro, mas, não havia outra forma de perguntar…

" – Sim… Naquele dia eu tentei impedir-te de ir para casa, mas, já era tarde demais e tu estavas decidida… e sim, fui eu que planeei." – a resposta soou tão brusca como a pergunta, mas, foi suficiente para ela.

A Kaoru caminhou até mais perto dele, e abaixou-se para ficar ao nível da sua cara. " – Enishi." – ela pegou no rosto dele e fÊ-lo olhá-la: " – A Tomoe dentro de ti, está ela a sorrir?"

O rapaz fechou os olhos e meditou por segundos. Com um suspiro pesado disse: " – Não."

Ela abanou a cabeça entendendo o que ele queria dizer. " – A carta que o meu irmão deixou é a última lembrança que tenho dele… Depois de conversar com o Kenshin decidi entregar-te isto…" e então retirou da carteira um livro que lhe entregou.

Os olhos verdes do Enishi reconheceram de imediato o objecto: " – o Diário da minha irmã!! Eu pensei que estava perdido…"

" – Parece que não estava." – a Kaoru levantou-se e estava prestes a sair, mas ele chamou-a

" – Kaoru, a segunda coisa a fazer era trazeres-me o diário da minha irmã?" – ele disse um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Ela voltou-se para trás e olhou-o: " – Não… Quando eu li a carta do Thomas, eu entendi que ele não queria que eu guardasse rancor de ninguém…" – ela sorriu ao imaginar o irmão a dizer-lhe pessoalmente as palavras na carta: "-Quando leres o diário vais entender o que a tua irmã realmente queria para ti… "

Ele olhou o objecto nas suas mãos.

" – Enishi, apesar de tudo, eu não te odeio." – ela sorriu e deixou-o sozinho na cela.

Uma vez na escuridão de novo, ele folheou as páginas do livro… _ainda tem o teu cheiro… nee-san… se ela me perdoou, será que tu algum dia também o vais fazer?_

_:::_

Mal saiu da cela do Enishi, deu de caras com ele. " – Kenshin?" – ela perguntou surpreendida

O Kenshin olhou para a porta da cela: " – Deste-lhe…"

" – Sim." –ela respondeu imediatamente " – Acho que só assim ele vai ficar melhor…"

O Kenshin consentiu com a cabeça…

" – o Thomas… morreu. O corpo dele foi encontrado… ele suicidou-se. " – a maneira como ela falou pareceu de repente um pouco distante.

_" – O Thomas não vai mais voltar." – _de repente o Kenshin lembrou-se das palavras daquela mulher idosa…

De imediato ele abraçou a Kaoru. " -Desculpa por não ter chegado a tempo."

" – Não podias fazer nada…" – ela aconchegou a cabeça no peito dele era tão boa aquela sensação de segurança…

" – Precisas descansar… Vamos para casa Kaoru…"

Mesmo sem conseguir ver o rosto dela, ele conseguia distinguir que ela estava a sorrir.

" – O que foi?" – ele eprguntou

" – Dizes-te casa de uma maneira diferente…" a voz dela saiu um pouco abafada, mas ele conseguiu entender perfeitamente.

" – Talvez…" – um sorriso formou-se também nos lábios dele… será que agora poderiam ser os dois felizes? Será que tudo iria ficar mais calmo?

::::

Ao chegar a casa o Kenshin sentiu que as coisas realmente não iriam acalmar… a Megumi esperava-os á porta de casa e quando a viu o Kenshin temeu o pior.

" – Kaoru, eu precisava ter uma conversa contigo, por favor." - a médica disse não olhando o KEnshin nos olhos e evitando olhar a Kaoru também.

" – Kenshin, eu esqueci-me… Falta café em casa." – aquela interjeição pareceu absurda no meio daquela situação, mas foram as palavras da Kaoru

O samurai ripostou: " – Kaoru, não, eu posso ir buscar noutra altura…"

" – Por favor…" - ela olhou-o com um olhar implorante… provavelmente queria ficar a sós com a MEGUMI.

Embora contrariado ele cedeu e deixou-as a sós.

Assim que ele saiu entraram as duas dentro de casa.

" – Muito bem… Megumi, o que vieste cá fazer?" – a Kaoru perguntou casualmente.

Pela primeira vez desde que se conheciam a médica sentiu-se inferior a Kaoru, com medo e vergonha do que tinha para dizer…

" – Eu vim aqui para te dizer que o Kenshin não teve culpa de nada… nós colocamos um medicamento…" - a médica disse

A Kaoru deu uma gargalhada sarcástica: " – Estás a querer dizer-me que vieste aqui para defender o Kenshin e não a ti? Que humana…" – obviamente que depois de tudo a Kaoru não iria deixá-la ir sem ao menos fazÊ-la entender a gravidade de toda a situação.

" – Ouve Megumi, quanto ao Kenshin, eu decido. Quanto a ti…"

" – Tu não tens que me perdoar. Eu na tua situação não seria capaz de o fazer… simplesmente vim aqui para te dizer que não vou mais interferir na tua vida…"

" – Eras uma irmã para mim, sabias?" – a Kaoru vagueou pela sala recordando os momentos em que ambas discutiam por Coisas banais: " – Eu respeitava-te tanto… É claro que sempre soube que tu tinhas um fraco pelo homem que eu amava, mas, mesmo assim, eu olhava para ti como um exemplo a ser seguido…"

" – Na minha cabeça eu sabia que ele sempre te amou a ti… e ao inicio as ideias estavam bem claras na minha cabeça, mas, depois quando me raptaram, não sei o que se passou comigo… eu acho que… "

" – Tiraram para fora o pior que havia dentro de ti…" - A Kaoru rematou a frase deixando a médica sem palavras.

A jovem policia suspirou: " – Eu já ouvi essa expressão antes…" – a Kaoru massajou as temperas: " – Eu estava á espera que viesses, mas não tão rápido."

" – Chama-se consciência pesada." – a médica disse: " – Agora…"

" – Megumi, eu gosto de ti… não vou dizer que nada mudou, porque tudo mudou entre nós…" – a expressão na cara da Kaoru era séria: " – Mas, um dia, eu serei capaz de te perdoar… Aliás, foi me pedido isso… "

Uma leve batida na porta interrompeu a conversa de ambas. A KAoru deixou a Megumin na sala e foi abrir… apesar de esperar que fosse o Kenshin, a pessoa á porta era o Sano.

" – Olá. Eu vim-me embora quando o Kenshin chegou á esquadra porque tinha uns assuntos importantes a resolver, mas agora decidi passar por aqui para ver se…"

" – Entra." – a Kaoru disse

Ao entrar o Sano viu a Megumi na sala, e então perguntou a ambas:

" – Estou a interromper alguma coisa?"

Ambas responderam ao mesmo tempo: " – Não."

" – Eu estava de saída." – a Megumi respondeu

" – Espera." – a Kaoru impediu a médica de sair: " – É melhor o Sano ir contigo, não estás em condições de conduzir sozinha."

A Megumi deixou um pequeno sorriso escapar: " – Está bem…"

O Sano, sem entender nada deitou um olhar a Kaoru, mas esta apenas lhe fez sinal para acompanhar a Megumi a casa.

::::

Mais uma vez sozinha a Kaoru meditou em tudo… na sua vida naqueles últimos meses… PorquÊ que tudo teve que ser tão dIficil? PorquÊ que na vida dela tudo parecia vir com uma pontinha de desgraça no meio?

" – Kaoru?!" – uma voz que ela conhecia bem chamou-a para a realidade.

Ao ver que ele já tinha chegado ela indagou-o: " – PorquÊ Kenshin?"

Ele estranhou a pergunta: " – PorquÊ o que?"

Os seus olhos voaram directamente para as mãos dele: " – PorquÊ que não trazes o café que te mandei buscar?"

" – Oro?!" – o samurai tinha-se esquecido completamente. Tinha vagueado pelas redondezas para dar tempo para elas conversarem, e tinha-se esquecido de comprar café.

A Kaoru sorriu. Já havia algum tempo que não o via a usar aquela expressão.

Com um sorriso nos lábios ela caminhou até perto dele: " – Conseguis-te encontrar provas para me convencer?"

Um sentimento de tristeza encheu o peito dele: " – Não."

" – PorquÊ?" – Ela colocou a mão no lábio – " – Como pensas que te vou perdoar então?"

" – Eu tinha esperança de que a Megumi te dissesse a verdade…"

" – PorquÊ?"

O Kenshin estranhou o motivo de tantos porquês: " – PorquÊ o quê Kaoru?"

Ela insistiu – PorquÊ que a Megumi havia de dizer que era tudo mentira?"

Ele suspirou desistindo de lutar e desistindo daquela conversa.

"- Kenshin?" – ela tinha uma expressão infantil no rosto – " – PorquÊ que eu gosto de ti?"

" – Tu gostas de mim?" – a voz dele tremeu ao mencionar aquelas palavras.

Ela sorriu e caminhou até mais perto dele: " – PorquÊ que foi preciso tudo isto nos acontecer?"

O samurai abanou a cabeça: " – Não sei… Mas no que depender de mim Kaoru eu …"

" – Shhh…" – ela colocou a mão nos lábios dele e sussurrou–lhe aos ouvidos : "Porque que ainda não me estás a beijar?"

O Kenshin não queria acreditar naquelas palavras! Era como se fossem tudo aquilo que ele desejava. De imediato as suas mãos aconchegaram a face da mulher que amava… antes de a beijar, os seus dedos traçaram as linhas do seu rosto, os olhos, o nariz, os lábios… e então depois de se mentalizar de que aquilo que estava a acontecer era verdade beijou-a com ternura…

De inicio o beijo foi carinhoso até mesmo leve, mas, quanto mais a beijava mais desejo, mais sede ele tinha dos lábios dela…

Quando parou para respirar um pouco o Kenshin disse ainda ofegante:" – Eu não quero perder mais tempo… eu não quero que nada nos interrompa desta vez… eu quero…" –

" – Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida contigo…" –ela acrescentou

Ele sorriu… um sorriso verdadeiro, sem arrependimentos, sem vontade de pensar no passado, sem manchas. Com ela ele era simplesmente ele…

Passados alguns uns minutos estavam ambos no quarto… e apenas mais uns minutos e as suas roupas caídas no chão…

" -Tu vais ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo prometo…" – foi a ultima coisa que ele disse antes de partilharem o seu primeiro momento de intimidade…

:::

Cerca de uma hora depois, ela enrolada nos braços do Kenshin estava pensativa acerca de tudo…

" – O que se passa Kaoru?" –ele perguntou, com a voz um pouco rouca.

Ela sorriu e respondeu: " – PorquÊ que tudo isto nos aconteceu Kesnhin?"

Ele aconchegou-a mais a si: " – É para isso que vivemos. Para nunca nos deixar-mos de perguntar o porquê de as coisas nos acontecerem… Precisamos encontrar as respostas na nossa vida… e não o podemos fazer sem antes colocar-mos um porquê em tudo… "

Ela estava cansada… " – Tens razão… " – antes de adormecer afagou as mechas de cabelo ruivo que se entrelaçavam o preto do seu próprio cabelo… " – Amo-te Kenshin."

Naquele momento depois de tudo, aquelas eram as palavras que ele mais desejava ouvir. Os seus lábios quentes beijaram a testa fria dela:

" – Eu também te amo Kaoru."

**FIM**


End file.
